Sublime Soliloquy: Disk Two
by Luminous Beginnings
Summary: Separated from the body, the spirit of The Human remains alive. Can the ones by The Human's keep death from chasing, while all the while becoming more embroiled in the twisted realm itself? Who knows what powerful eyes his misadventures may attract. - Multiple expositional monologues, while also playing loose and fast with canon. Alternate Universe
1. Imperfect and Fantastical Logbook

{R\\/|0T0 v 0.45.1}

{Console Session 77}

{User: Master}

R:\ ¦

R:\ Hello, Ruukoto.

}\ Greetings, Master.

R:\ Ready to begin again?

}\ Certainly. This unit awaits your command.

R:\ First things first. Playback Log

}\ Confirm, y/n

R:\ Sigh y

}\ Playback Log

}}Warning, Log Incomplete Sections 1-11, 18-19, 21, 29-31

}}Catalyst to travels in Gensokyo is meeting with Marisa Kirisame. (Classification: Neutral) Talk was made over matters of magic. No further information available.

}}Second meeting was with yuki-onna, Letty Whiterock. (Classification: Friendly) Conversation was on topic of her evolving viewpoint, with much admiration for an ice fairy. (See section 36)

}}Afterwards, master stumbled into library of Scarlet Devil Mansion (Henceforth SDM) Met with Patchouli Knowledge (Classification: Friendly, Ally?) Shared story of creation, seeking out other magicians. Possibly has secret agenda. (See section 39)

}}Master's feet next ambled towards the vicinity of Youkai Mountain. (Henceforth YM) There, met with Shizuha Aki (Classification: Friendly) Possibly incited by master to take up arms against other goddess(es) of the mountain.

}}Somehow, Master ended up at the gates in front of Mugenkan. (Henceforth Mugenkan) Gatekeeper Elly (Classification: Neutral) deigned not to kill Master, instead telling tales of her own Mistress. Warning: Proceed with caution in all manners involving said Mistress.

}}A fair bit of time later, Master made way to the underground by unknown method. There, encountered Parsee Mizuhashi (Classification: Hostile), who expressed desire to keep Master for her own, and also to take Master's life. Only reason latter did not happen was she was too jealous to let another die, while she lives.

}}Scurrying from the underground, Master came across mansion inhabited by maid poltergeist Kana Anaberal. (Classification: Neutral) Is unknown if she would take violent action, but did not resist when Master left her mansion. Desires company of someone.

}}In a trip that neared the human village (Henceforth HV), Master met Tokiko. (Classification: Unknown) Ibis confused; as a weak youkai, she is vulnerable to humans, and bullied by those with power. Is enlightened by Master, and swears vengeance upon humanity.

}}Soon after, near the Misty Lake, Master runs across the winter fae Daiyousei. (Classification: Hostile) Said fae takes great care in lecturing via hijacking airwaves. For final humiliation, teleports Master to next destination.

}}Said destination is the basement of the SDM. Occupied by Flandre Scarlet. (Classification: Friendly/Hostile, Ally?) Is immediately gladdened to meet someone who isn't tangled in sister's fate. To ensure Master remains free, she sends Master to the Sanzu.

}}On the riverbank Shigan, Master meets Komachi Onozuka. (Classification: Friendly, Ally) Decides that she has taken a liking to Master, and that Master has much more to do before time is up. Lifeline extended, Master is returned to life in a junk heap.

}}Within said junk heap, Master locates and reactivates this unit. Upon learning that this unit has been rendered master-less, takes into own hands to preserve my sanity. Afterwards, I accompany Master.

}}None too soon, as Master runs across the youkai Rumia. (Classification: Omnicidal) Threatens master with death, except is also aware that this unit is quite powerful. Or at least was. Henceforth, leaves Master alone, but threatens that darkness would overcome the light.

}}As this unit was damaged at the time, progress towards the kappa was made in order to secure assistance in repairing this unit. Managed to run across Nitori Kawashiro, (Classification: Hostile) who nearly managed to steal Master's shirikodama, until this unit intervened.

}}By taking one of few remaining portals, this unit secured Master in Makai, under the care of goddess Shinki. (Classification: Friendly) Reminded Master that all was not always well, and Makai is preparing, just in case. Also, offered permanent friendship, to take advantage of whenever.

}}Once recovered, we two left Makai, being guided by the doll Su-san (nee Vina). (Classification: Tsundere) Doll initially was stubborn, but went on spiel about creator. Apparently is either jealous of other dolls, or afraid for them. Gave directions to return to Makai.

}}Left alone in suzuran field, Master and this unit proceeded to enter forest of magic. Encountered Wriggle Nightbug, (Classification: Friendly) Queen of Insects and keeper of the forest. Gave use of her cave for us to sleep in and rest.

}}While unit was in standby, could be sufficiently manipulated while youkai approached master. Koishi Komeiji (Classification: Friendly/Hostile, Ally) approached Master and engaged in confusing conversation, before accidentally removing heart from chest of Master's.

}}During transit to HV, Master met Layla Prismriver (Classification: Friendly) in Higan. Desiring a favor, she implored Master to help her creations forget about her. Also, mention was made of the Yama, who was testy enough to prevent Master from meeting Komachi.

}}Said interactions were interrupted by Keine Kamishirasawa (Classification: Friendly?) eating history of the encounter. Very few can remember the incident occurring; only this unit and Komeiji remember directly. After this even, Komeiji joined our party.

}}Sleeping soundly, Master was taken to Morpheus' realm, where apparently awaited a dream demon impersonating me. Master saw through the deception, causing the demon Mugetsu (Classification: Hostile) to grow more intrigued. She remains waiting for Master, as far as this unit knows.

}}Journeying towards the Netherworld and Prismriver Manor, we ran across the nekomata Chen. (Classification: Annoying) Very superior towards Master, but once done taunting, has fled. Disturbingly, have not heard anything since. Suspect outside intervention occurred.

}}Oddly enough, encountered broken down spaceship on journey, meeting a human with future sight. The human immediately attempted to acquire assistance, and was directed towards the HV. Felia (Classification: Confused) presumably made it, even though she jumped at antics of Koishi.

}}As we attempted to cross gate, met spring fae that goes by the name Lily the Black. (Classification: Friendly) Received dire warning about anyone that may share the name, and told to avoid at all costs. Based on description, such a warning is presumed to be apt.

}}Once inside Netherworld, met swordsman whom showed us around area. Unfortunately objective was not within their home. However, Youmu Konpaku (Classification: Tryhard) did allow us to meet the head of the Netherworld without too much in the way of objections.

}}It did not take long for us to be granted an audience wit her mistress, Yuyuko Saigyouji. (Classification: Friendly) The gaunt ghost did her best to tell why the Netherworld exited, mentioning that Yukari had created that domain out of whole cloth.

}}After we rested and were fit again, we traveled instead through the land, running across a harried oarfish, Iku Nagae (Classification: Hypocrite) She had an invitation for a meeting with the dragon itself, but also took the opportunity to vent her frustrations.

}}A short time later while ascending YM, our party encountered the vengeful Mishaguji Hina Kagiyama. (Classification: Hostile) During said encounter, this unit was unfortunate enough to suffer from a breakdown, and was unable to prevent Master's third death.

}}Eventually, once Komeiji recovered her mind, she recovered this unit and returned below the surface. During this time, Master was able to make acquaintances with Kikuri Watatsuki (Classification: Friendly) while in hell. Said shield maiden was able to protect Master, shielding the human mind from the effects of hellfire.

}}It didn't take long to persuade the shield maiden to escort Master out, nor did it take long for Master to talk the gatekeeper to hell to stand aside. From Master's description, Mitori Kawashiro (Classification: Neutral) had been underground so long she nearly had forgotten she had a sister, and dashed off to check on her.

}}Wandering out of the underground, Master, now accompanied by Kikuri, stumbled across the Palace of the Earth Spirits, in which Master was given a lecture by Satori Komeiji. (Classification: Wishful Thinker) After said conversation, Master reacquired Koishi Komeiji.

}}Finally, after much too long for this unit's taste, Master came to recover me. At that point I was in the possession of Rika (Name Redacted). (Classification: Neutral) After sharing her woes on traveling through time, plus giving assurance that they do meet again, we finally leave the underground. At that time, I am also able to share what had happened to Master's body.

}}On the journey out, a woman who claimed to be a traveler accosted us. Going by the name of Louise, (Classification: Friendly), seemed to try and feel us out, before beating a hasty retreat. Not too long later, Koishi returned with another new hat, which we shrugged off as her acting as herself.

}}Before too long, another encounter ran into our party, quite literally. A tiny doll made of wood crossed our path, apparently on a mission for something or the other. Orleans (Classification: Worrier) seemed to hold a great deal of respect for me. A great deal more than would be healthy, even for one that is artificial.

}}Moving past that, we came across one of the Prismrivers overseeing the lake, seemingly unsure of what to play. Lunasa Prismriver (Classification: Neutral) seemed quite ambivalent. This unit does not know if Master successfully accomplished her creator's wishes yet.

}}Shortly thereafter, Master encountered the other winter fae, Cirno. (Classification: Innocent) Encouraging the seeds of doubt in her mind about the other fae, Master was able to earn some trust, along with a ticket into the SDM to retrieve his body.

}}Once inside, the maid quickly tracked us down. Sakuya Izayoi: (Classification: Presumed Dead) At the time, we were quickly overpowered, as she struck at us while she was within the flow of time. Only one of us that was immune to her attacks was presumably Master.

}}Not long after, she marched us up to her mistress, Remilia Scarlet. (Classification: Confirmed Dead) Amused to have the spirit of the body she was tempting her sister with, she monologued for a good while, before declaring that there was nothing that could save us at that time.

}}Immediately, a goddess summoned by Patchouli Knowledge shot down her assertion. Mima (Classification: Neutral) immediately countered, at first with words and then with spells. Immune to Remilia's manipulation, she managed to destroy the vampire. She only left after extracting some promise from Master, but this unit is unsure what it is.

}}Master took the opportunity, once the vampire was dead, to release Flandre from her cell, and take her to see the outside.

}}To see more detailed logs, enter number of section desired. To quit, input q.

R:\ q

}\ Affirmative. Welcome back.

R:\ Anything else?

}\ Disk Drive empty. Please insert disk to continue.

R:\ Fine, fine, just don't eat this one. I'd hate to write this all over again…

}\ This unit will take that into consideration.

R:\ You're going to eat it again, aren't you?

}\ Please stand by.

R:\ Cheeky robot…

}\ Android. Please stand by.

}} Disk Two Inserted, Warming Up

}} Please wait warmly; girls and human are preparing.


	2. Sheep Lost Without its Herd

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a technical update! Recently, we've upgraded our broadcasting gear, allowing the message to transcend even further and farther than before! With this, we shall be able to broadcast to any and all of the realms that may crisscross through the land that is Gensokyo! Not to mention that we've updated the power source, so we no longer need our workwolf to run on the treads in the even of an emergency! …What's that? Oh, do not worry, listeners. We are keeping her on hand in case we ever need have an emergency while having an emergency! _

_This is in no way related to our previous broadcast, and the rampage that our beloved workwolf conducted in the studios. On that note, it is recommended to not disturb her at the moment, as she is liable to snap without warning._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Sheep Lost Without its Herd

What a mess… Would have been a huge fight inside. What happened? What could have gone on? No one came by me… Good thing, I suppose. But what would it have been? Perhaps Patchouli finally had enough of Remilia's antics? Did she finally say that enough was enough, and take her to task? Or did the little devil…

No, have to hope for the best. Still, I've got to sort through the rubble. Wish the sun would stay up. Damn light is finally going away. Not like I can do anything about it. Would need a three legged crow to change the position of that orb, and I'm not to go and find one to eat, either. Orange might have been able to… I miss them.

No time to be reminiscing, Hong Meiling. We've got a job to do. Even if it's one we don't want to. One giant oaken timber taken up, and tossed away. Heh. I wonder if I should mess up the precious fountains of hers? Those statues of Remilia are _priceless_… Mostly because anyone in their right mind wouldn't even think of purchasing them. Vain vampire. In the sun, they even _sparkle_. Who ever heard of a vampire _sparkling_? Sheesh… This one certainly doesn't. The only thing she'll do is rip out your intestines as she feasts on you alive.

Good thing I've never been one to fit her taste, hrm? Even if veal is similar to human, the blood just isn't good enough to actually have a good taste. At least, according to them. Since I've not spotted either of them… Oops. One giant timber into the fountain. My bad. After all, I was doing my best to dig them out of this mess they're in.

Wait a second. This is… was the grand hall, and I've still seen no sight of them. That is too odd. They would have shown up by now, if only to berate me for taking so long to fix this all. Something more is afoot than simply… Oh. Well, isn't this the kicker. The murderer's dog, lying in a ditch. That's… rather creative, to be honest. Oh well, no need to check on her. It isn't as if anyone could have survived that.

Remilia would not have allowed her to be killed though, if she were still alive. Which means… Must get the little mistress out. If she is incapacitated, even for a little while. Now where is the- Flandre? Is that you? You're out! Out of the cage… Did you bust out again? Or were you finally able to…

She's dead. Truly? Well and duly, absolutely, dead? That's… that's wonderful! We're free. Finally free of her. Finally free to move on… But how did it happen, young mistress? Do you know how?

Oh, the spirit here is the one who helped you? That's interesting… How did something as simple as that happen? Well, you are right. Perhaps I should ask the spirit instead of talking to you instead. Pardon me, I'm just so excited. Please, tell me what caused the damage to the house that killed my former master?

That is… _intriguing_. The old goddess from one of the shrines near the village? The one of the Hakurei. I… I think I see. But why, indeed, would she? Why would she go to such lengths. That seems rather… sketchy. Although, I suppose one should not look a gift horse in the mouth. Knowing the horse we're speaking of, she'd probably… Well, never mind. You can imagine.

I still hardly can believe it though. After so many years, centuries of being reduced to a gate guard for that monster disguised as a girl, and I am free. Finally free to move on in my life. Could I even go back to what I was before, though? Could they still exist, with but eleven to take the duties of the twelve? I don't know if it is possible. I truly do not know.

Still, could they? I know the dragon would accept back the sheep. The horse is prideful, but there is still some good in her heart. The ox was stalwart, and isn't likely to have an opinion one way or the other. What of the others, though…

Ah! I am sorry. Am I confusing you? Yes, that seems to be the case. Here I am babbling off, and making such a big mess of everything. This isn't like me, you know. Then again, it's been so many centuries since I've been allowed to be me.

Yes, I know. It's crazy. Everyone here, they've all been so scared. Not that they could ever show it. What do you think would happen if we showed even the slightest trace of fear? It wouldn't be good, I tell you. Not in the slightest.

Such a terrible thing to be fated in such a manner. All of us. The only one who was even somewhat immune to it was Patchouli. Then again, she knew her when she was much younger, not this harsh. Not to mention having the shield of family knowledge within her, along with being contained to her library.

Well, now isn't that quite shocking. So she was the one to summon the goddess? Funny thing, isn't it? Working against the old mistress from within her sanctuary… I hadn't thought it possible. Not ever. Would have been harder for me, though. Having to guard the gate all of the time.

When I say all the time, I mean all the time. The old mistress thought herself rather humorous at times. What could be more ironic, than to have a great beast of the Zodiac serve as something so simple and lowly. Not that I mind the work itself.

Huh, surprised? I suppose you would be. You're still young, I can tell. Centuries younger than I am. Still full of life. Hrm? Oh, you're dead? Hrm, I couldn't barely tell. Your chi doesn't… bah, maybe I'm getting rusty. Never mind about that.

But about not minding the work? It's simple. I have to keep stuff from getting inside. It's not that hard, as most aren't dumb or brave enough to try and enter. Yes, I know that you were successful, but that still makes it dumb for you to try and do that all by yourself. Because if you were wrong, or that goddess didn't decide to come, it would have been lights out for you.

Just telling it how I see it. That's how I prefer it. I _hate_ having to twist my words just to get something done. But I do have to, from time to time. Or perhaps it would be better to say that I did. Oh, it's so wonderful to actually use past tense, now. You have no idea.

It's just what I am, though. What it is that guides me. I'm not some proud creature, like the others. Not a slippery one who won't be controlled. I am but a sheep, remember? My first instinct is just to follow the herd.

An instinct that I should start trying my hardest to ignore. But will that even be possible? I'm not too sure… Honestly, I'm not. What could I do? Strike out on my own? Looking for what?

Yes, I could look for them. What are the odds that I'll find them here, though? Or that they even still exist. Magic has died in so many places. If they separated after I was taken, they could be anywhere in this world. Or they could be dead.

Well, I do have all the time in the world now, don't I? It should be possible for me to just waltz on out of here. It might be slightly harder for me to actually leave Gensokyo proper, but I feel like it could be done. I wonder how much the outside world has changed in the intervening times. I wonder how much my homeland has changed.

That is technically correct. We were in the outside until quite recently, at least by my standards. However, just because we were in the outside, doesn't mean that we kept up with all of the latest developments. Well, perhaps we have. Have you seen Patchouli's library? Yes, it is almost like the ancient tower itself, is it not? Give her a few more centuries, and perhaps it will surpass it in its splendor.

No, I've not seen it myself. I am just relating the old tales that I have heard. Imagine the repository of information such a thing would be, though. Not for the sake of knowledge itself, but for the experiences. What a better world this would be, if everyone could know what has happened, and we could do better the next time. If they could know those that have suffered, so as to avoid it happening in the future.

Am I treading on something that you know, spirit?

Heh, never mind. That's not what matters. What matters is how I proceed from here. Is there anything I should know before I venture out? Where best to look? Have the foci shifted? Is the chi any different? Oh. Perhaps I shouldn't be asking you. You don't have any idea, right? I suppose you've a point.

Peace is what I want, friend. I've been so long here, watching this girl's depredations. Watching what she's done to her own sister. Oh, dear. I've completely forgotten about… Young Mistress, are you ok?

I realize that I shouldn't be calling you that, but it is still my habit. Trust me, I'd much rather be calling you that than refer to our old mistress by her title that she gave to herself. I suppose I could stop, Flandre, but it just seems wrong

It's just another of those stupid things, spirit. I automatically want to fall back into my old position. To have someone lead the herd for me. At least then, I wouldn't have to make the hard decision, whether if I should stay or should I go. You're right. It doesn't make it right for me to put such a burden onto her. Onto anyone right now.

Still, I am here. At the very least, I can attend to the girl that tried her best to save me. Now, young Flandre, is there anything that you need? Any injuries that need to be attended to?

Ah, right. You are still the same species, even if you are so different from the _lovely_ lady that you could call a sister. It about makes you wish that the ones in your family that you don't like are the ones least related to you.

If there was anything you'd know… Right. Blood is just blood. All it does is keep you alive, and it feeds you. It doesn't make you what you are. Odd way to look at it. Not that I'd want to look at it the other way, knowing how… well, let's not rehash that, shall we?

In all seriousness, though, why do you not simply feed on the body that the one with the green hair is carrying? It certainly looks dead. Nothing can be done for it now. Wait, it's the body of that spirit that is coming with you? Was it killed during the confrontation, but remained behind?

Right. You killed that human the first time. That human managed to come back, but was killed again, and Izayoi took the body? Makes as much sense as anything else. It certainly does explain the absolutely look of glee that was on her face when she came back with it. I had wondered why she didn't simply step through time until she returned to the mansion. They certainly loved their melodrama, didn't they?

At least they're dead, and we both no longer have to deal with it, correct?

Alright, I'll go find something. There's probably something stored near the kitchens. After all, that's where she kept the donors. Wait. We've still to free them. They're still on tenterhooks, I imagine. Hopefully she wasn't too literally in her choice of words. Knowing their imagination, though…

Well, I suppose that's really up to the spirit. Ask it, if you want. I wouldn't know that, Flandre. I wouldn't know how to make a dead body whole again. After all, I'm just a youkai. Perhaps a strong one, but still just a glorified sheep that can walk on two legs.

If you want to find anything, go find Patchouli. She might know what to do. Or else you'd better just wander around randomly. Already been doing that? Well, that certainly explains the shape you're in now, spirit. A human, doing such a thing? That's asking for a death warrant right there.

Eheh, yeah. I suppose you do know that, don't you? At least you've got some strong beings to keep you from rolling over and dying, hrm? Dammit, I know, I know! You know how hard it is to use colloquialisms when you're talking to someone that is dead? Yes, it is that hard.

Especially when the dead person knows it, and is going to take you to task on it.

Anyways, I should be heading on. I've got so much to do… young mist- Flandre, I'll find you at the library, once I've found anything, alright? Just a little bit of blood, to keep you from succumbing to the bloodlust. I understand.

Spirit? Just take good care of her. And good luck with whatever it is that you are seeking. I'll see you again, maybe. Maybe.

…Oh, what am I going to do? Meiling, you stupid idiot. I should go, and find the others. But I've gotten used to this life much too easily. Plus, I do owe her for attempting to save my life. What is it that I should do?

We'll wait it out, I suppose. The others will have to wait. There's much more rubble to be cleared, other prisoners that will need to be saved. Oh, the human village will flip that she's taken so many. Not that they should be surprised… At least they're mostly outsiders, for all that I know.

That, and they'll complain. More mouths to feed that don't know how to work for them. It'll take quite a while for them to get up to speed as well. Much less back on their feet. Could we keep them here? Once it's rebuilt? Would they even be able to stand the sight? It isn't as if they've seen the halls before…

That's something that the young mistress needs to answer. I'll wait and see what it is that she's doing. Help her some. Take my time making a decision for myself. If I truly can overcome my nature. But if a vampire can overcome the urge to suck blood, then I suppose I can do the same for my own.

Still, no dawdling Hong Meiling! The sooner I am done, the sooner I can decide!


	3. Virgin Succubus, Innocent of Devilry

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! Recent reports of a disturbance at the base of Youkai Mountain are coming in. By our reliable eyewitness reports, we seemed to have ascertained that the changing of the leave's colors this year is quite a bit harsher than usual. Instead of slowly drooping off as usual, they are cascading down without end. Has the sister of the harvest goddess gotten into a spat with her? Or is she simply deciding that this is the year for more color?_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Virgin Succubus, Innocent of Devilry

The corridors look so odd, standing in them like this. So long, but actually leading somewhere. Is this what it means to be out? What it means to be outside of the library? It does not feel any different… Although, that could just be my expectations messing with what the reality is. It is very different from what I am used to. Though, what wouldn't be different, now that I think about it?

Stop it, must stop thinking about the rhetorical questions. They'll only lead to making my brain hurt. Instead, I'll just wait for them to come. But why is she so certain that they'll come? They've no reason to stay. Once they've got what they came for, any sane person would leave.

Well, I just went and called myself insane there, didn't I? If my summoner could hear me right now, oh what a reaming I would get. Good thing she's… Oh, there comes someone. I suppose that must be them. Hopefully it is. I'd hate to be wrong, and for one of _them_ to still be alive. But she is so sure that she isn't…

Ah, yes, erm, hello there? Yes, you five, down the hallway. Drat, why aren't they responding? Can't they hear me? Or do I need to shout? Try it once more. You all, down there! Can you hear-

Gack! What… Need air… Can't… breathe. No, not going to hurt… human. Patch…ouli sent me… Gyah! Thank you. Why did you… did you do that to me? Worried that I was going to hurt your human? What reason would I have to do that? I wouldn't hurt one of my summoner's friends.

The wings, you mean? Oh, right, the wings. Well, I can see why you might be alarmed, seeing a devil in these halls. No! Even if I am, I do not mean any harm. Not in the slightest, no siree! Please, just calm down, lady in the funny hat with three eyes. I mean no harm at all.

Oh, good, the others have caught up to us. Thank you for finally responding. What? You still can't hear me? But this is my normal speaking voice. Well, I suppose it technically would be an inside voice, but seeing as I don't go outside, it wouldn't technically be possible for me to have one for the outdoors, would it?

My apologies for being pendantic. My summoner does have quite a bit of fondness for word plays, after all. If I wanted to keep my sanity. Or at the least, to get my dinner. Hey! Don't be like that. You know my summoner isn't that cruel. It's been over a century since I've missed a meal, also!

Sorry, sorry, I know you did not mean to offend either of us. I just… I just get angry when someone disrespects my summoner. She's done a lot for me, even after she brought me here. She's kept me safe, from all of them.

Where is she? She's… she's not available. Not at the moment. Now? She's currently resting, asleep. She had a lot taken out of her by today's events. Summoning a goddess is not easy, after all.

No, it is alright. You do not have to see her today. Even if you bothered to wait, I believe it will be a long time until she wakes. If I may clarify, I was speaking quite literally when I said that she had a lot taken out of her. Not metaphorically. You do remember the nature of the spirit that assisted you. That goddess. She is not one of the… _nicer_ ones, I suppose I'll say. Even though that definition is quite tiresome. She acts more like a devil should, than a goddess. If you're asking me.

Why, of course it's not a compliment! Just because I have bat wings on me, I suddenly think it's a good thing to be evil? Even if I have that damned blood in my veins, and I'm damned the moment that I'm killed, do you think I want to go along with that? That I want to prance around some forsaken pentagram naked, and summon hellfire to consume these lands?

I suppose I am being a little bit melodramatic. But still, a point is a point. I don't want to act like that, so don't assume that I do! Especially after my summoner went to such great lengths to protect me.

Yes, she had to shelter me. From those outside the mansion, and more importantly, from those within. Can you imagine what Remilia would have done togged her hands on a true devil? I'm not that strong, especially in my current form, but she would have loved to have gotten her hands on me. I'd have been an _especially_ useful tool. Not that she needed yet another, but she would have gladly wielded it.

Heh, I only wish it was because of that. I am no machine of death and destruction, waiting to be unchained. I am… I am something far, far worse. Tell me, what is more powerful. A legion of men, sieging a city, forcing it to defend itself for months on end? Or is it the words of a seductress whispering in the guard captain's ear, as a knife slides into his back?

Indeed, correct. A succubus is what I am. I am glad that you are not reacting so strongly, but I see the maid still must keep a grip on the lady that tried to choke me to death. Do not worry. I have no wish to steal any of them from you. Although, I do have to question you, as the only one here is that dead body of the spirit…

Before you get too riled up, satori, take a good look at me. Do I look like a succubus to you? Do I have a body that any man would desire? Is my face able to launch a thousand ships? No, it is not. I am small, tiny, flat. That is the way I want it to remain. As long as I can resist the allure, I am safe. As is my mind.

Thankfully, I know little about how to become full. After all, the less I know, the less I am tempted to use that pitiful knowledge. I will gladly keep myself in the dark. Even if they are gone.

I take it I need not explain why it would have been a terrible thing for Remilia to have gotten her hands on me, especially like that? Good, good. Smart as my summoner remembered. She regrets having to hide everything from you, though. We've all had to hide a lot.

After all, you don't remember me, do you? The last time you passed through, I was nowhere to be found. You and my master waxed on and on, speaking about various magicians, among other things. Quite the interesting discussion, I will admit. Maybe one day I can join those ranks, and shed the mantle that is on my shoulders currently.

Where was I? Simple. I was… I was hiding. A cubby hole, far from sight. Far from the prying eyes that may attempt to divest me of my safekeeping. Far from deadly maids who might want to separate me from my summoner, for the sake of her mistress.

Yes, they did know I was there. It was impossible to not be missed. That maid could be anywhere at anytime, remember. She wasn't limited as other mortals were. Even so, she had to sleep sometimes. And that was when I was summoned.

Excellent point you're trying to argue. How was I kept safe from Remilia? Well, it was trying on both of our ends. My summoner went farther than was necessary when she called me from beyond. Not from Makai, or the hells here, but someplace further.

She bound her soul to mine. From that point forward, we were treated as one. Which did shield me quite a lot. They knew they couldn't do anything to me. Not without my summoner being forced to the same orders. You might say that in the dead of night, we wrapped the strings of fate together. Although, she did all the work in that regard.

They could have simply ordered us anyways. Fortunately, my summoner was far more important than I could ever have been. Remilia could have simply gone out for herself, for the purpose that I served. Or she could have had the maid do the same, with a smile on her face and murder in her heart. My summoner, though… She was the link to her family.

She was, is, and will always be the library Voilé. Personifying the knowledge that was held within, and a fount for knowledge that is placed within. The vampire simply didn't want to lose one of her most valuable possessions, for such a paltry reward.

Oh, the young mistress? I hadn't imagined she'd come here as… Well, hello there Flandre. I didn't expect to find you here. Although, I suppose I should have expected it sooner or later. You seem somewhat surprised. What is it that you want to know?

Was your… _sister_ friendly with my summoner? It depends on your point of view, I suppose. Is someone friendly with their favorite chair, or a particularly useful coffee table? My summoner was the library to that vampire. That was all there was to it. Perhaps in her twisted mind, she thought of her as a friend. However, the actions that she took easily proved that my summoner was just a tool to be used, not a true person of her own right.

You are correct, though, in that she was given far more license than all others in this house. I am not sure whether or not the vampire ever realized that my summoner was a person. As I said, she thought of her as a piece of furniture, or part of the mansion itself. Would you have expected a portion of your domicile to arrange for your death? Not in the slightest.

I am sorry that we could not do anything earlier. But before we arrived in this land… There was nothing. No way we could undo her mechanisms of fate. No way we could stop the pocket watch covered in blood. We would have acted sooner if we could have… My summoner would have. We learned how to be patient, though. She knew that sooner or later, she would make a mistake.

That hubris is what doomed her, more than anything else. Remilia believed she was completely invincible. That there were none others on this planet that could challenge her. You know what the scariest thing was? She was almost right.

In the end, all the power in the world couldn't hold out against that which was designed to directly counter it. So, she died, believing that she won. A good riddance to a vampire who acted like a devil. All agreed?

For that matter, when did you all get so close? You weren't this near a moment ago… Oh, I see. Still too quiet. Damnation… I suppose that is one thing I'm going to get used to. Sorry to get so far off onto a tangent. It's just good to know that she is dead, isn't it?

Right, well, back to the reason that you're here… Sorry, sorry, I'll speak up! Yes, I am embarrassed, do you have to point it out to me? Of course you do. Well, if you want our help… Alright.

May I see the body, real quick? I will not be doing anything to it. I just need to examine it. I'm not exactly the expert that Patchouli is, but I know what I need to look for, at least in this case. Hrm… Well, I can indeed confirm that it is dead.

No, I am not being facetious. There could have been a myriad of other problems with this body that could have put it in even worse shape. None the least of which it could have been mangled even more completely. Yes, even worse than the giant hole in what was once its gut. Rather sharp rock it must have landed on.

Insensitive? No, I am being as clinical as can be. Would you prefer that I am more personal? Exactly. Otherwise, it doesn't seem too bad. …Recent bite marks though. What was that? Ah, I see. Since you didn't need it now, you felt no harm in letting her sate the lust. Hrm. Well, since she actually cannot function unless that is done, I'll say no more and leave it be at that.

Otherwise, I do believe it is salvageable. Heh, no, there is no life left in this body. _Trust_ me, I would have felt it. Even if it could be healed and brought back to life, there's nothing to anchor the spirit in it. At least by any means that I could divine. At best, you'd end up as some sort of undead monster.

My summoner was right, it seems. There is more life that needs to be breathed into this body. A new life. Perhaps then your soul can be pulled back in. …Or perhaps not. I am ashamed to admit that I am not quite skilled in that area of magic.

There is one that can certainly help, though. In all actuality, there are quite a few. But my summoner has been keeping track of the going-ons outside the mansion. Even if she can't see, word of mouth does pass. There is one goddess that owes you a favor. If her sister helps begin anew the life ended, would that perhaps be satisfactory for the debt to be repaid?

See what I mean? You just need to get moving along. To that effect… Here, take this. My summoner prepared it to take you at least part of the way towards your destination. As she does not know where exactly it is that they are situated in this land, it should just take you into the vicinity of the mountain. Hopefully that will be close enough, and you can make the rest of the journey there with relative ease.

Are you sure about that, young mistress? There is no need for you to run anymore, with them gone. You may remain now, and start building your own life. I understand what you mean. You owe the human, and you want to be there to pay him back. In the end, it is your choice. Just remember the others whom are here.

As you wish. To you, spirit, I wish you luck. I imagine we'll be seeing you once again, sooner or later. Perhaps next time you will be more whole than this time. Not that I want to do anything in that regard. Oh, and satori? Good luck. Just don't have _too_ much fun choking the life out of anything else, now. My throat is still a bit sore.

…And there they go, the winds themselves taking them to their destination. Perhaps now we can feel the winds ourselves… Yes, young mistress, I am coming along. I am sure that when my summoner has awoken, she will be glad to see you.

Very well, Flandre. But call me Koa, if you insist on that. Do not worry too much. I'm sure that they'll be just fine.

* * *

A/N Not much to say on these last two. They're a bit short, mostly because I needed to wrap up the SDM, as there's not going to be much more that's new here. Sad thing to see it go, but with Koa done, I've finally completed an entire game's worth of characters. Only so many more to go…

Anyways, Flandre is going to stay behind. No doubt about that. I don't want the party to get _too_ overpowered… Plus, she does need to live life on her own as well. But I imagine if we ever need her, she'll gladly show up, so don't fret too much.

As for Koa, she wasn't originally going to be a succubus. However, with Remilia coming up, I couldn't resist the idea behind this version. After all, trying to keep a devil innocent in a house owned by another is quite the task, once you think about it. Although, I believe that Patchouli's influence ended up shining through. Ah well.

One more to go after this, and then I'm all posted out of backlog. Until then


	4. Those That Cower From Giants

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a special humanitarian news bulletin! One of our loyal listeners just sent in a request for us to broadcast their need to locate their pet cat! Let's see… Hrm, this is smudged, and that is… Oh, well, looks like someone dropped it in a fire. Who then chewed it up… Wait, where has our… Pardon our confusion, listeners, but we need to clear up something with one of our employees, whom seems to have been destroying our news segments out of spite. _

_We here always strive our best to treat our employees well, so we do not know what could have inspired this. Once we discover what has happened, we shall get back to you!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now, back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Those That Cower From Giants

Hum de dum, hum de dum… Sure is hard work, bring back food for all the little kiddies. Sure that they don't mind none, now do they? Can't wait until they grow big and strong enough to come along and help me. They're starting to get close enough as it is. Oh, what a joyous day it shall be!

Plus, it will be much easier to haul my kill. That dread peach tree shall rue the day that it tried to challenge my clan! Eheh… I suppose it has rued it, as I have caught many of its young within my grasp, for my kin and I to feast upon this evening! First that tree, tomorrow, the forest, the day after? The world, I do say! …Although, what would one do with the world once they have it?

Silly me, one would plant peach trees everywhere! Perhaps they would grow so thick, we could make a home under their boughs? That would be delightful. Not having to leave our cave to gather food… A good and safe place for the kids and I. Especially the kids.

I still wonder if we should try and move to the outside. But then, I keep on hearing all the monstrosities out there… The metal monsters that belch smoke. Machines of canvas and string flying through the air. Such a thought is crazy, unless it is held up by a balloon. Hrm. I wonder if we could take a ride on them? I'm sure the kids would love it if they could fly up in the air. The world looks so big from down here, but up there? I can only imagine how tiny it would seem.

Not to mention where we could travel! I wonder if we could find someplace remote on the continent. Next to a nice stream, perhaps. Plenty of water, fresh fruit… We wouldn't need anything more. Such is the life.

Ah, but what am I saying. Dream beyond my capabilities. Still, one can always hope… Ah, but here are my little darlings now. Come out, come out! It's just me! I've brought dinner for us all!

Yes, yes, do not worry about it at all, go ahead and start eating. I do hope that it is enough to fill you all up! I know how ravenous you are. Maybe next time I'll bring some nuts. Give you hard heads something to crack open, and take your time chomping them down. Oh, there you are, dears. How are all of you doing? Anything in particular happen today? Or just the same old as always?

The latter? Nothing wrong with the same old. It's good that we're actually safe enough that we can have the same old be something safe, instead of us running away. Remember when we lost… Right, right. I'll do my best not to think about it. You're right, just look at the smiles on the kids' faces. So carefree. We'll have to remind them of what's waiting for them, out there in that nightmare of a world. Not today, though. Tonight, we'll rest easily.

Huh? Did you hear that? A whoosh down in the caves. Someone's here. Some_thing_ is here. Are they coming for us? Who knows. Children! Please, follow your mothers back into the caves. Quickly! Go, before anyone knows that we're here!

Dratted footsteps, they're approaching, quicker and quicker. It's not the four-legged fiend that's toyed with us so, either. There are too many legs, and their footfalls are much too heavy. Quick! Children, into the hole! I will… I will stay behind, and make sure that you are not followed!

Yes, my loves, I will do my best to return. Fear not, for these beasts shall die by my hands! …I hope. By the maker, why must we be found now? When we've finally found some peace… What is it now? Are more of us to be sacrificed to flesh hungry beasts, taken for the taste of our innards?

Hark! Here they come. Lie low… Lie low. Maybe they won't see me. My voice won't carry that far, even to the most sensitive of ears. They can't have seen me, even if- Oh. Oh _no_. The sack for the peaches. It's still out. And… And they noticed it! Oh, dear me, please let this be swift, and that they do not find the children…

Hrm? Are they gone? Perhaps they just shrugged it off as the remains of something else, left behind. I certainly do not see them. Could it be that they possibly- GAH! Youkai! In front of my face! Staring at me! Big teeth big teeth oh no leave me alone! Be gone with you! Or I shall do my best to slay you!

Ah, the beast leaves me alone! Perhaps she is full, and does not desire- Whoah! Put me down! Down I say! I will not tolerate being manhandled by aaaiiye a scary beast! Leave me alone leave me alone _leave me __**alone!**_

D-d-d-Drop dead!

Why yes, I _am_ scared out of my wits, you're going to eat me! Isn't that what all youkai do to my kind? Just because we're so small and weak doesn't mean you can just waltz right up and bite our heads off, just for a _taste_! So, go ahead, get it over with. I won't flinch. I will just look you in the eye as you eat me, and hope that my gaze is seared upon your soul, damning you to an eternity of remembering what you did to me!

Wha? Someone telling you to put me down? Yes yes, put me down; put the yukkuri down! Don't even think about eating me! Foolish youkai, you've met your match! Your match at the hands of… A ghost? What is a ghost doing here? A ghost and a youkai… Hey! Were you eaten by this youkai, and were haunting her? Maybe you can tell me, so that when she decides to eat me, I can haunt her for eternity too! After all, I'm real scary, can't you tell?

Oh, you're not haunting her? Really? That sucks. Does that mean I won't be able to haunt her when I die? _Ohh_, maybe when I die, I'll grow hands, and then I can _really_ haunt her. Fear the rocks that I can now throw at your head!

Yehe, alright, I'll stop it right now. Especially as she is starting to look positively murderous… Oh, what's that, a bronze lady in a shield? Cool! She knows what it's like not having legs! Does she have to hop around everywhere like we do, or does she just roll around like a big giant coin with a hole in the middle?

Wait, she _floats_? That sucks. Why can't we float as well? It would be so nice if we could. Then we wouldn't get eaten all of the time… The thought still makes me cringe. What about the-

No, I wasn't going to say anything, nothing at all! I'm the only one that's here, after all! No others, not one single other yukkuri! Even if there was, I'm sure that they would taste mighty nasty, and you'd never want to eat another thing again!

Well, how was I supposed to know that the youkai could feel them… Bah. Why does bluffing never work against those it really needs to? Perhaps I should work on intimidating instead. That would be much better, yes? After all, even if I don't have a good poker face, I can be very scary.

Why, yes, it is a pain to play poker with no hands, let me tell you. Ever tried to bluff while holding a card in your mouth? It's ridiculous, I tell you! Especially when you're trying to respond to some anecdote on Russian Literature.

I am certainly not talking in hopes that you'll just get bored and move on, though. Why would I do that? We certainly don't get visitors here enough to shoo one away as if they're not _wanted_. Go ahead, kick off your shoes, stay a while! We sure have a nice few comfy rocks that you can lie on! Or sit, if you prefer. Nice and hard, that they are!

Ouch! Why'd you slap me, crazy youkai! I am not a pervert for saying that! The rocks here are big and hard, true, but what kind of rock isn't big and hard? Wait, talk? How is talk a kind of rock? Talk is cheap, true, but it has nothing to do with how hard or soft it is? Oh. Well, I still don't see! Why does talk end with c if it is a rock? If it's a rock, shouldn't it end with a k? Or at least a c _and_ a k?

Shut up? Why do I need to shut up? You're the one's that barged in here, so why are you telling me to shut up? Is it a regular thing for you, barging into other people's homes and ordering them to shut up? I bet you steal everything that isn't nailed down, too! On top of that, you bring a hammer to extract the nails as well!

I'm onto you, you fien- Gyah!

Ok, ok, you caught me. You caught us. There are more of us here… And we're all alone. No one to bother us. No one to help protect us. We're dead, if you so much as try to crush our gooey bodies. So go ahead. That's why you're here, isn't it? It's why they always come, after all. Always for to eat us, always to kill.

Really? You're not? I don't trust you. It could be lies. Big _big_ lies to make me think it's ok for my kids to come out. Big lies to have my wives join me. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like if they all came out, and you could take us all in one bunch. I can see you considering it! It's in your beady little eyes.

Yes. Beady.

So fine. Let's assume that you're not coming here to eat us. Then where are you supposed to be going? Where is such a _high_ and mighty group of fine folks going? Why, going to feast on some human, perhaps? Or have you already done that, and are merely returning to your caves so that you may rest nicely. Oh, I am _sure_ that the rocks there are much harder than my own. And not nearly as smooth!

Heheh. I see. Going to visit the harvest goddess, hrm? I wonder what it is that you need from her. What could a youkai and ghosty _possibly_ need from one such as her? After all, you don't grow anything at all, I bet! Not even like our peaches. Our wonderful, precious peaches. It's but one tree, but we cherish it all the same.

Wait, what's that? The last peach! And I haven't had anything… Please, give it back? Would you, please? Even if not for me, just roll it on in so that the kids can nibble on it. Yes, yes, I already did admit that they were here. So, will you stop lambasting me and just give it back to them?

Thank you. It's not often that we get such a large bounty, especially at once. Why, how do you suppose that's the case? It isn't as if there are much _larger_ creatures that roam around this land, stealing the fruit from the trees that belong to those that are small. Just because I like nuts for the variety doesn't mean I wouldn't take a peach over them any day!

Yes, it would make me feel better if you sent that youkai on ahead. I'm sure that she'll be oh _so_ sad to leave behind such a tasty snack, but she'll just have to suffer without. Hrmph. Phooey at you too, youkai!

Now that we've got that out of the way… Why are you still here? If you _are_ looking for the harvest goddess, she's out the cave, and a ways away. I still don't know why you'd need her, though. Few crops can be planted this time of year, anyways.

I _had_ wondered what that stench was, thank you very much. Didn't know there was a rotting body in here… Bah, could you please take it out as soon as you can? I don't want it seeping into the rocks. We'd have all sorts crawling around. Probably sorts as unscrupulous as you…

Wait… Just a second. That is a human body! With a giant hole in it! Why are you toting around a human body with a hole in it? Especially one that is _dead_? Are you _trying_ to attract the youkai here? Oh, I see now. We're not important enough for you to kill personally. Instead, you must attract _other_ youkai here to do the job for you! Well, I shan't stand for it in the slightest!

Hwah? Your body? What is your body doing, being toted through the caverns like a dead body is toted? That sounds rather disrespectful. Don't you bury bodies once they're dead? At least I think you do. It's rather hard for me to dig, after all! Besides, dirt doesn't taste that good.

Wait, if that body is a human's, and it's your body… You're a human? Oh, thank the maker, you're a human! Then we're safe. Oh so safe for now… Yes, very safe. After all, humans won't hurt us! Isn't that right, human?

Why am I so sure? Oh, don't you know how easy it is to be hunted, human? It's the same for both of our kinds, yes it is. The yukkuris and the humans, together both at risk for being eaten by whatever deigns to kill us. It's such a horrible fate, is it not?

What do you think happened to the rest of us, after all? No, not the rest of my clan, but the rest of our species. We used to be quite the common thing! Not compared to those fairies, of course, but still it wasn't uncommon to find one of us. But then, some youkai discovered that we tasted quite good. Not as delicious as a raw human, but still quite the treat!

That's one thing that you lucky ducks have going for you, though. You have that special treaty. You don't have to worry about being eaten if the treaty protects you. Of course, outsiders don't have such rights until they're accepted, but it's still close enough that it hardly even matters!

But we never had it, so they had free roam. So many of us died… It was horrible, human. It was so horrible. I can scarcely recant what happened in those days, the sheer terror in my mind. At least… At least most of the thinking youkai took pity on us. Or was it that they thought us too pitiful to be worth their time? I don't know. But the few of us that remained were able to find each other. That's what we have here.

It's all that we have left, human. I hope that one day we're able to leave this depressing land, and be able to find some place to call our own. But until then, we can do nothing but survive. It's like that all the time, after all. We are powerless to stop it. And no one truly cares about us…

I mean, look at me, human! Look at me.. Do I look like some sort of mindless beast to you? Oh, hardy har har. Just because I easily jump to conclusions means that I'm stupid? I just use whatever I can to protect my clan. My children. My wives…

I'm mean, look at them. Yes, you can come out… Just peak through. Aren't they pretty? Smart too. Alice there is doing so well, she might even be able to make her own dolls soon. Patchy's getting along quite well with her reading. Reimu would be out here with me, but I know that I could protect them well enough! Plus, if I die… I'd rather she'd be there with them, just in case.

That's not counting all the others of us that are left, back there behind them. Don't you see? Isn't this worth defending? I know you're weirded out by this some. Heh, how can I tell? It's written all over your face! Not quite literally. No umbrellas to do that around here.

Still, I think it's worth it. So, are you staying around any longer, or are you moving on? I'd like it if I could have the kids come out and get some air before they go to bed. Not to mention I need to start looking for another cave. At the rate they're growing, we won't even fit in that tiny hole anymore! We'll need something much bigger…

Hrm. Well, if you're _insisting_ on helping me… There's a four-legged menace that's been bothering us recently. Always been lazing around on the trees, that one has. I don't know if it's a youkai, or just an evil spirit, but it seems to be quite amused when it tries to chase us around the field.

Oh, it shouldn't be too big of a deal. After all, you're a big scary ghosty of a human! You should go out there and just do something real scary. Try and act like me! Except more awesome! Because the only thing scarier than me, is me! I just said that though, so you should know this, don't ya? Aye, I knew I found a smart human, that I did.

Alright, well, be having fun, will ya? I'll be seeing you around, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. Maybe with an honor guard or something? Oh, and if you find anyplace that might be safe for us to live, do let us know, alright? We'd love to find somewhere safe!

Yes… yes, they're gone. including the youkai. You can come back out now, loves. See, I told you bluffing would work! Bluffing and a lot of smooth talking. Although, do you know why he told us to take it easy? Shouldn't he know that nothing is every easy for a yukkuri?

Bah, it's probably just one of those stupid human expressions. Oh well, come on. Let's have some fun before nightfall. We can look for that new home in the morning.

* * *

A/N Well, this here's the last of the three, so don't expect any more so quickly. Or for me to rhyme intentionally. As what are the odds that it will come to- Gyah! Alright, Kogasa, I'll stop it now. Should have had someone with a sense of music helping me, but you're grandfathered in.

Back to the story. Yes, they are yukkuris. I know I may get some angry shouts about this, but if you don't like them; oh well. I had this idea, and I wanted to do it. I wanted to see if I could make yukkuri _likable_, without all the gore and what not that seems to plague the stories I've read. Besides, until I actually spelled it out, did they seem like the little blobs, or like normal people?

Oh, and if anyone laughed at the haunt her/Haunter joke with the yukkuri growing hands, have an internet cookie. Because it hurts _me_ reading that again. Also, the cat you are thinking is bothering them? It's not the one you're thinking of.

Thank you Mr. Muss for your compliments. I don't intentionally go into them trying to describe one character or the other besides the one whose title is on the headline. I just let them play off one another and see what happens. Of course, Koishi needs to be careful, for at this rate she might truly hurt someone. Or get them into a situation that they can't get out of. Oh, and we'll convert you to the ranks of the named one of these days. One of these days, at the very least.

Digressing; that's all for now. Please read and review as always, and until next time


	5. Feliform Being that Watches Lethe's Flow

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! Some type of metallic vessel was recently spotted over the heights of Youkai Mountain, circling about as if waiting for something. Greatly alarmed at the appearance of this Flying Unidentified Non-Tengu, forces were scrambled to intercept said vessel and force it out of tengu airspace. However, before crow/wolf forces could arrive, the vessel was destroyed after flying over the mountaintop shrine. Once past our boundaries, the cadre was disbanded. Apparently, whatever it was does not seem to be strong against holy forces. _

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Feliform Being that Watches Lethe's Flow

Amusing balls of fluff that are out here. Quite amusing to watch them scurry to and fro under the claws of their superior. At least they are finally beginning to learn. It has been a long, hard education for them, but they leave my body and mind at peace, for once.

Now to take advantage of this tree branch in the sun. No boughs to diffuse the light from hitting me; instead, the full weight of Sol's influence may cascade down my back. It is a good thing indeed. No rapscallions to be bothering me now; not even in the slightest. Too bad that I do not have a servant here to attend to me, but sadly those who beg cannot be allowed the privilege that is choice.

But what's this? A gaggle of women traipsing towards me? I do believe that it is. Hard to tell from this distance, I do say. Mine eyes are truly not the greatest when the sun is out. Of course, this might not be helped by my advanced senectude. Truly, I sometimes ponder whether my pet is blessed or cursed by that magic that ensnarls her.

However, I do believe that I shall leaving my philosophical musing to another time. I have those that I can bewitch my roguish charms. They always are weak to one, although I have always pondered to the why. In their own kind, they disdain on messiness and adiposity, but for some reason they find it charming in mine. Not to say that I suffer from those same maladies, indeed. I am the very peak of health, especially for my advanced age.

Although, I seem to be developing some senility. At the very least, it does not do one very well to be speaking to their own self, assuming that they'll respond. Unless one is of two minds about something, it is quite unlikely that they shall commit such a folly. And I am _not_ of two minds about this.

So, I shall, alas, take a break from my continued relaxation in on this tree, and proceed lower so that I may be complimented on my good looks and charming grin. Not merely complemented, I shall be instead _complimented_. I do wish that one would take note in the difference between the two words. The ruffians that I encounter so much these days are quite fond of using whichever they please, without paying the slightest bit of attention to what the word is defined as.

Savages, I say.

Oh, so it is not simply female of any old sort coming my way. One appears to be a youkai of some sort, while the other appears to be enshrined in some buckler. I would have initially thought that she was a shield of some sort, but then her bronzed body moved. How quaint. Then again, what isn't possible in this land? It is why we arrived here in the first place. Even if my pet doesn't remember the trip.

Hrmph. Even I have trouble at times. But at least my neurons do succumb to the decay that is old age. Oh well, enough lambasting myself; I have others to attend to. Now, just to give them a well and decent surprise to startle them. Once they get over their shock, they will have no choice but to admire me. Now, on the count of jump…

Huzzah! Perhaps a bit of overacting on my part. Still, they do seem to appreciate my mewing. Naturally, it does help if it is all that they can hear from me. Pitiful. One of these days, I shall have to see about educating those that can walk on two feet the superior language of those that walk on four. Perhaps then, my pet will start listening to me, and stop acting like some sort of animal.

Still, this is strange. The one in the hat is staring at me oddly. The bronzed one seemed interested, but the one in the maid uniform… Wait, what is it that she is carrying? A dead body? What a dreadful thing! Such a horrible stench. Perhaps I should have let them pass me by, and I could merely wait on my branch.

Free scratches, however, are worth it in any case. The one in bronze looks scary enough to accidentally tear of my fur if I were to approach, so how am I to do this. Perhaps the one in the hat might be interested in petting me? Truly, it would be an honor, one not surpassed by any other in this land.

Why is it that she is so repulsed by me? Is my stench not sweeter than that of the carcass next to her? I suppose I am not lowering myself enough to please her. She should be honored to have her affections accepted by me. No? Nothing? She seems to find me in distaste. Oh well. I suppose I should try one of the other targets, and see if I am rebuffed by them as well. Cursed beasts.

What's that? There is another here? Another voice… I can't quite place it. Male or female? Bah, what difference. As long as they are willing to submit themselves to my whims, I do not care. I went through this much effort, and I shall have what is rightfully mine, even if the one that I speak of is a boorish oaf.

What is that? A response? How frightfully odd. Is there another of my kind here? I speak in generalities when I say that, for there are none such as I. Others with a comparable mind to myself are bound to those ghastly forms, walking about upright like some loathsome ape, flinging their very poo about.

Ah, I believe I can spy the target of my inquiries. A veritable spirit floating about, matching the carcass being toted around by the maid. Such lowly work that she is reduced to. One should educate her in the finer pleasures in life than carrying corpses. I suppose that cat that works in the hellish fires underground might disagree, but that is none of her business, as far as I care.

Wait, you've understood every word that I've spoken? How unique. So that means that every word of my monologue, all of my soliloquizing has been understood by a ghost? None of the others know what I was speaking of, correct? How _delightful_, indeed. I must endure the stubborn eyes of one, while the females shall complain about my actions.

Wrong again? Are you being particularly obtuse, spirit? Or do you take great amusement in acting in such a _terrific_ fashion? No need to answer that, I suppose. Every line on your face shows me that you will attempt to repugn my actions. How quaint. Shouldn't you understand the travesties that ones who are practically royalty go through to have their basic needs met?

At least you are deigning to stay silent in my presence. Indeed, recognition of my position in the hierarchy of life should put those of your station to shame, quieting their tongues. Not that it always works. Far too often, they go along the path of allowing an effluence poor from their mouths. Whether it consists of verbiage or refuse always depends on the speaker.

I believe introductions would be appropriate right now, spirit. Then, you will see what it is that I am. Unless you are a spirit lacking the gift that truly is sight, though, you should already be well aware. I am Sokrates, and I am true royalty, for I am a cat.

No, there is not much more to it than that. I am no grand youkai, as the many beasts that inhabit this land are. I am not suffering from the same curse that forces them to walk with a human gait, nor speak with a human tongue. Instead, I am able to live out my unnatural life without succumbing to such burdens.

Oh, trust me spirit, I am still quite unnatural, even for a cat. I would tell you to ask my pet, but she is quite the forgetful girl. Surprised to hear that a cat can have a pet of its own? Why, I'm quite surprised it took you that long to surmise that, spirit. If humans and youkai can indeed have animals under their possession, why is it not possible for a cat to have animals under theirs?

Odd question, youkai, but I am quite unable to read her mind. It is a good thing that there is surely so little in it that I would not need to fall to the necessary travails of interpreting her thoughts. No matter, she is quite the lovely pet. Always doing her best to entertain and keep me in comfort. Although she does have her more… _whimsical_ moments.

A great number of eclectic behaviors are what I mean by my choice of words. She is a free-spirited girl, as you might can imagine. And she does have quite the fondness for using me as a cuddling toy… The inanity of it! I am a noble creature, not some plush stuffed animal that is only able to smile.

Yes, yes, I get it; you are being quite the witty twit. Of course you've never seen a cat with a grin. Cats _don't _grin. Why should we? If we wish to express any positive notion at the action a lesser being takes towards us, we may simply purr. Quite a good enough reaction, if I do say so myself.

Should I be calling you Alice, then? You will most certainly not be seeing a grin without the cat. Botherances… One similarity between two distinct concepts, and they think they have something that is particularly hilarious. Well, I'll have you know that I find it not amusing in the slightest. Not one wit!

As I see as I'm not getting any positive reaction from those that could scratch behind my ears, I believe I shall call this a failure and admit defeat. Truly, there must be one other that admits what my place is in society. Pity that your companions are not one of them.

Very well, I suppose that since you are quite capable of speaking the tongue, I shall answer your question. Oho, I see now. The bouncing heads that must work tediously to make their way over the gravel that is their paths, and into their saxatilian homes? Why should I bother myself so greatly as to give them a reprieve?

You should know this easily, spirit. I am quite higher than them. Two legs are lower than four legs, and as for no legs… I shudder to think of what could have created the fabaceous rupestrians. They must learn their proper place. Not to mention the terrific looks on their faces. It brings quite a deep purr to this old tomcat's heart.

You speak as if I am some great unwieldy cat beast. However, I believe I shall assent to your demands. Even if the lowly creatures do deserve any misfortune that I might visit upon them. Besides, I must be returning to my pet soon enough. It is that time of year, after all.

Interested in hearing that story, are you? Very well, but it shall cost you my passage. My bones are getting old, and the even the cartilage feels positively steal at times. I should leap at the chance to be transported by someone, after all. So, are you willing to make such a deal?

_Per_fect. Now, as I am sure you want the story first… Well, spirit, what do you know of the condition of sentients? You might think of it as the condition of humanity, but there are those of us, some of which are indeed better, I assure you, who must also be forced to bother with such things.

After all, what makes a human a human, for example? Is it some innate quality that cannot be removed from their souls? Is it the experiences that they go through, being shaped day-by-day, month-by-month, and century-by-century? Perhaps I am becoming confused with the length of time that a human is allow to spend on the terraneous land, but I've no doubt that it is something of _reasonable _magnitude.

My kind does, after all, have eight more lives than yours.

Which brings me to the point of my pet. If you are no doubt as sharp as I would hoped you are, although I doubt it considering the age and stench emanating from your lovely little corpse. But I am rambling off topic once more. I wish to speak more of my pet.

As I said, she is a rather superb specimen, as pets go. She attends to me when she can, although a unwelcome portion of her time is spent tarrying over her potions and running that little magic shop of hers. Know of her? I do not believe that it is the case. We live deep in the hundreds of acres of woods, in the forest of magic. Far deeper than the other two magicians live.

Naturally, that means that we have less than a plethora of visitors darkening our doorstep. The occasional youkai with an aversion to the lunarians, the even rarer human, outsider or not, that managed to survive deep in the darkness. Those are the only ones that occur regularly enough to even be worth speaking of.

So, why am I here, instead of with my pet? You see, it is a test of her. One that I commit twice a year. The first time in the year, it is a practice run. The second time is the true exam. And every year… Every _single_ year, she has failed.

No, it is not some test on whether she can find me. This is not some elaborate game of hide and seek, spirit. If that were the case, she'd be able to easily find me. During the trial runs I have commenced, she easily does locate me. Not to mention how she scolds me afterwards. The words I can easily shrug off. The lack of tuna is slightly harder to do the same.

There is no doubt that my pet loves her master, though. Do _not_ imply otherwise, spirit. Or I shall see how well you fare against my claws. Even in death, can you be protected? Maybe I am self-aggrandizing, but I will not take you insulting my pet in such a fashion.

However, to get back to the point, and to prevent myself from branching off into further recriminations of otherwise mentally lacking spirits, she has one rather severe condition. Once a year, she sinks into oblivescence. Everything that she knows, and everything that she has worked on and desired, is cast into the murky realm.

It is as if the very waters of Lethe flow through her body. All of her magic, all of her memories, they are all washed away. She begins once more every year, a brand new slate. A new canvas, so that she may work on a new masterpiece.

Yet, the previous one is never completed. It isn't even given the dignity of being cast aside, put away with a cloth to cover it. It is simply erased as the oils lose cohesion and drip off, revealing pure white once more.

Why did you think I refer to her as whimsical? She is left bereft of any new experiences. Only those of a child remain in her mind. If it wasn't for her ingrained need to study magic, my pet wouldn't a reason to continue existing in this world. She is but an outlier, a relic from a time past. So am I.

Yes, that is what this land is for. A reserve for those not strong enough to make it on their own, in the outside. Why else do you believe that we came here? My pet would not be able to assimilate into the society on the outside. We would be found one day if we had remained, make no doubts about. The two-legged creatures may be brutes of some kind, but they are inventive enough to discover what they shouldn't know.

True, my pet isn't any different from your kind, save for our lives. For centuries, it has been this for us. Her waking up the same day, every year, and not remembering anything that happened. And so, once again, she began her toil, not knowing truly that she had already discovered what she sought.

Such is the trial of a magician of love, I suppose. She toils for years on end, discovering new magics. Oh, the horrible naming sense she has. Who would respect anything with such a childish name as "fluffy" magic, or "comfy" magic, or "soft" magic? I could go on, listing the many fields she has practically created out of a whole cloth.

Don't even think about confusing her with that ruffian! Truly, she is an oaf among oafs, that Kirisame. She might be able to use the power of love, but it certainly isn't in any manner that she should possess. Using it to annihilate those opposed to you? That is what claws and teeth are for, not the emotions in one's heart.

Bah, it looks like Ellen is rubbing off on me. I should have known that too many centuries would pierce even my defenses. Hrm? Oh, that? Yes, it is her name. Although, I quite prefer my hypocorism for her. Even though it is not quite what the word means, I quite prefer to refer to her as my pet, for that is what she is. Even if she does take on _human_ tendencies at times, and pretends that I am her pet, instead.

So, are we to complete the bargain? I'd absolutely hate it if you went back on your word; after all, there is still that promise I'd intend to keep. Hrmpf, fine, I shall complete what I was speaking of. Still wondering why I am waiting out here, instead of taking care of her? Well, this is not a trial at the moment; it is the test. I simply leave the day before she loses it, and I come back soon after. Hoping that she still remembers whom her master is.

Even after all this time, she does not.

As I said, it is a dreadful pity. I must not be performing my job as a master well enough for it to carry over. Bother. Still, if I return this year, I shall try, once more. Then perhaps my pet will recognize me, once I return. At least, if she does not recognize me on the way back.

Enough. As for the one that shall be granted the honor of carrying my glorious body, I choose the one in the blue dress. Now, hold your hands out, and I shall settle inside. Ah, yes, this is good. Petting is optional, but encouraged.

Odd thing, though. I do not remember the maid wearing a hat.

* * *

**Sokrates** has deemed the human and said human's companions worthy enough of escorting him back to his pet.

* * *

A/N Welp, I'm back again already. Hope the break wasn't too long. And this time, I'm bringing in a certain feline. And our very first male to be featured in this series! I believe this shall call for a celebration. I shall finish uncorking the wine shortly, and the caviar is available on the reception desk.

Joking aside, Sokrates was fun. Both for being the first one with a male mindset I could write, but also for being an actual cat, and not a youkai. As such, I tried to make him especially catlike. I can't count the number of times I've been busy, and my own cat came up to me and demanded me to put her, now. Of course, she sometimes emphasized her demands by sleeping on my face while I was asleep, so she certainly discovered how to get my attention.

My own tales aside, Sokrates was fun to write, especially as it allowed me to be a tad verbose. With a name like that, how could I not? That aside, a more important subject is how I'm introducing one of the saddest characters in the games. We'll be seeing her later, as we don't want to keep Sokrates around before he wears out his welcome. Unless he already has, that is.

As to last chapter… Yes, Mr. Muss, it was. But I left it deliberately vague so that you could fit in your own definition. That was the mental image I worked with, though

On other news, finally got the cover up. I considered it nonessential to getting the story started, so I didn't bother getting it up at the beginning. Hope that it is halfway acceptable.

Anywho, enough of my yakking. As always, thanks for reading. Please read and review as always, and until next time!

* * *

}\ Playback Log; Section 44 specified. Fast-forwarding until after departure.

}} Master raised a valuable point after our meeting with Sokrates. (Classification: Cat) While this unit, along with Kikuri and Koishi, were unable to understand him, Master was able to converse with the feline. Although, Master did make the point afterwards that he was able to understand the satori and the shield, even if they spoke Ancient Japanese and Lunarian, respectively. Perhaps there is something greater at work. Master instructed this unit to keep an eye open, in case the reason might be revealed.

}} Further playback on request. Quitting out…

}\ Session ended


	6. Grounded Alien from her Future Age

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! The forest of magic has come alive once again with the movement of an elusive creature! The black-white and the red-white attempted to track it down in order to discover if it had any hostile intent, and somehow it managed to evade! While the former calls it a coward and issues a challenge to it in order to have a proper battle between magicians, the latter merely shrugged and returned home with her maid so as to take tea. If anything does happen, have trust that we shall be the first to report it, after alerting the authorities and barring our doors!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Grounded Alien from her Future Age

The amount of foliage in this forest is still beyond what I had imagined could have been possible. Verdant landscape as far as the eye can see. Well, not technically true, I do suppose. The flatlands in the distance are quite void of vegetation of any kind. They appear to be some kind of wastes. Still, compared what we have at home, it is very… _distracting_.

Bah, I need to focus more. I'm not going to find her by staring at these large things that tower above me. What were they called again? I do not quite remember… Hrm. I should have to consult my computer. At the very least, it is still operational. Whatever was that attack that managed to damage my ship, I do not know.

Quite disturbing, in all honesty. Not to mention the variety of creatures that were beginning to come after me. Truly something out of this world. Too fantastical to actually be real. Still though, who would waste so much effort in creating creatures like that in order to fool me?

At least they didn't even try to think about what they were projecting. The winged creatures I can at least somewhat believe were realistic. But the wolves? Surely not even a simpleton would have held much a belief in such a sight. Not even a rocket pack to keep them aloft.

It is too bad that whomever was controlling those creations will certainly be coming after me soon. It was quite clever. Trying to distract me with something so obviously inaccurate, causing me to ignore whatever else may appear from the mountain. I must commend them on their efforts, indeed. Especially as it allowed me to travel straight over the location they kept their secret weapon.

It was a miracle that it took out that part of its operating systems. There is no way that a random shot was able to disable that portion of my vessel. Therefore, it must have been intentional. Which leaves me with a couple of possibilities here.

Sad thing is how primitive this land seems to be. How is it possible that they could have known about and exploited my ship's weaknesses? Granted, this could be some hidden enclave that was never yet found. But how would they have the technology to create such advanced illusions, while at the same time the largest village is built out of twigs. Something is quite fishy here. I intend to get to the bottom of this.

What's that? Rustling of the green floppy things on the big plants… snap of a rod of some kind on the ground. I believe I am being approached. Who could it be that is seeking me out? Could they have already arrived? Not so preposterous a notion… However, I did not detect any developed roads. And a helicopter would have been audible, even to my ears. So, who could it be?

Good thing I still have my pistol. If it turns out to be some animal, I will take it out easily. Just to check the chamber… Good. Seven in the mag, one in the chamber… Very good. Now, let's see whom it is that is approaching.

…Bah, more illusions. Now they are truly becoming ridiculous. A floating bronze shield? A disk of some kind… I wonder what purpose it may serve. Granted, it could be but a costume linked with an illusion, but what would be the point? Again: distraction. And it's working, as I am continually talking about it while I should be focusing on more important things.

What of the others, though? An odd girl carrying a cat… Probably the mastermind of the operation. They always do seem to love their cats for some reason. Always been such an odd thing. Nasty creatures, making me want to sneeze all of the time. Why is it that people care for them at all? Heh, I suppose that's why the masterminds like them. Cats of a feather, and all that…

Wait, there's another with them, behind the illusion. What could it be? Carrying a body of some kind, if I can tell from here. Pretty nasty wound from the cloth wrapped around its midsection. But what is carrying it?

This robot. This robot. This _robot_. How could I forget that line? Obviously familiar, is what it is. Never seen a model quite like that one. Newer? Older? Not exactly obvious from first glance. Still, I know that make. Walks the same, looks about the same. Has the same indention from which she fires her weaponry.

Still, radioactive signs? Nuclear energy hasn't been used widely in years. Saboten is much more efficient. Therefore, I would assume an earlier model. Might explain why it located in such a rural locale. Perhaps a prototype of some sort? Questions, questions, and more questions. No answers at all.

However, I shall find out, soon enough. I just must not be seen. That robot could easily tear me in twain if it decides to. Is it even vulnerable to my rounds? Hrm. Again, questions that I have no answer to, nor the ability to discover said answer.

I know what I must do, though. They need to be followed. I need to discover what it is doing here. Just follow along, and hopefully that she cannot discover me. Must be quiet…

Wait. The girl and that cat are staring right at me. How could they see me past this large plant I'm hiding behind? The cover should have been great enough to prevent any such thing from occurring. Just hold still, and maybe she'll think it was just an animal. Just an extinct wolf or some sort of cat hiding in the cactus…

Bah! When'd you- How did you- Wait what- Let go of my neck! Damn girl, who does she think she is? Well, if there is one thing that masterminds are, it's that they're not that good in personal combat. So if I can just get them with the pist- urk! …air!

Alright… alright, I yield. You caught me there. Caught me well and good. How, I don't know. Must be some kind of sensor suite built into that robot of yours. Detects living creatures within a certain distance, perhaps? Infrared, I might imagine. I've nothing to cloak my signature. Or was it motion sensing? Auditory? Some form of radar or ladar?

Why is it that you seem to have no knowledge of what I speak of? This isn't that hard, is it? Am I speaking of concepts far beyond your reckoning? That shouldn't be possible… Unless you are but a random passerby, perhaps? Were you the one to shoot me down?

Well, that's good to know that you haven't been doing any shooting recently. Still, why the coy manner? You're not telling me anything; neutrality is all that I hear from you. Wait! You're trying to make me talk. To make me spill the secrets. Both those of my squad, my unit, my command, my sis-

No, stop it! There you go again. All that you three are doing is grinning at me, and suddenly I'm spilling everything that I know. How did you do that to me? Is there something in the air? There shouldn't be. You are not wearing a mask.

Fine then. Whatever. Just take me to your leader, and I'll tell what little I am permitted to. Said leader has been here the whole time? I find that quite odd, unless you are the leader. Not to mention that you don't quite have the correct demeanor. You appear more to be an enforcer; as if you'll tear my guts out the moment I say something wrong.

…I just said something wrong, didn't I? I suppose that's my cue to be quiet.

So, where is this leader? I she the one hidden behind the illusion over there? I admit that it is very impressive. If I wasn't quite so sure of myself, I might think that was actually a bronze disk floating in the air. I am impressed at how you managed to muffle the sound of the jets holding it aloft. Or is there someone simply walking there, and you've hid the shuffling of the debris on the ground?

Don't tell me it is the robot. I'd hate to imagine having to negotiate with _her_ kind. Always so cold and murderous, nothing feeling. Yes, I am talking to you, robot. I've met the ones like you. I've met your sisters. So unfeeling…

Ok, so you've hidden your leader somewhere. Perfectly understandable, and probably your best recourse of action. A leader is either the weakest or the strongest of the group in the vast majority of my experiences. And since she isn't apparent… Where is she?

A hologram? Very paranoid, I can see. Is there something more to this situation that I do not know about? Of course there isn't. I've just arrived and been shot down. Maybe there is some sort of localized war or skirmish going on here that I've just happened to stumble upon.

Although, a very odd hologram. Very realistic. No projector source that I can find. It isn't the robot either. You're able to move independently of _it_. Very odd indeed. Some sort of drone high above, out of my eyesight? No, that can't be it either; the cover in these plants is too great. Nothing could pierce through the canopy. Unless it was extremely high powered, or created through a composite of different sources.

So you say there is an easier answer than what I'm trying to think of. If that's the case, why don't you go ahead and tell me? The only thing that I can think of is that there is an independent unit floating inside the projection, and is somehow able to disguise itself from sight? Again, odd. Even as you move about, there is no indication whether or not it exists. No glitching, no slightly off field of view. None of the images seem incorrect, and all of the distortion is consistent. I will admit that I am at a loss.

Oh _please_. Don't feed me that slop. Do you believe that someone of my caliber would fall to such pathetic lies? If you're wanting to shovel such manure, go and tell my sister. She loves that stuff completely, way too much for her own good, if you ask me. It's probably what made her disappear in the end. Although I still hope that I'm wrong, and that she's not gone at all.

Wait, I just admitted it, didn't I? _Shit_. Alright, alright, I'll say who I am. Name and rank is all you're getting, though. First Lieutenant Tolia of the Earth Defense Force. I hope that satisfies you, because I am saying no more than necessary. I shan't be giving out any more information on either military or personal matters, as they are my business alone.

So, tell me, why am I to believe that such a thing as _magic_ exists? Such a ridiculous concept. I will not even go into how ridiculous it is for a spirit or a ghost to exist at all. Why would you bother hanging around once you have died? Perhaps there is some afterlife, but why would you be allowed to return to the planet, once you have finished your time? Would you at best have been reincarnated into a new body?

Not that I believe such a thing is possible. It just makes more sense. If there exists such a thing as a soul, then why am I to believe there are just an infinite number of them? A finite number is much more possible, especially considering that we have still not encountered any signs of alien civilization yet.

Heh. Well, you've got balls to claim something like that. Walking out of hell itself sounds like something the marines would claim to do. At leas they have some tangible base to that claim of theirs. What do you have? A projected image that cannot be proven to be real, a floating shield that is probably fake, another girl and one of those damn maids carrying a body.

Speaking of… Whose body is that? Did you happen to kill someone? Perhaps one of those that had attacked me? I doubt it; I do not detect anything that seems to be indicative for uniform. Too bad those wings and tails were fake, otherwise it would have been easy for me to have determined exactly which side you are on.

Ah. I think I see. It is remarkably similar, yes? Well, in that case, I don't suppose you have a twin, do you not? Or that you are just an artificial intelligence carrying out your last orders?

I should be heading on my way soon enough, though. No need for me to continue talking while I've no doubt hostiles on my tail. So, care to tell me if you're going to let me go? I need to hurry and get moving. Not to mention recover what is possible from my ship before I find a safe place to hide out.

I had assumed that you were unaware of what I was speaking of. You've found another vessel such as mine previously? Odd… How odd. Tell me, does it look similar to anything like the one that you saw earlier? Oh! Well, might be difficult. Hrm… Well, you can't get close to it. But I suppose there is no problem for you to simply look at it. Not like the images aren't readily available on the net.

Just come along. It's right behind these bunch of damn plants. More annoying than anything else I can imagine. At least they're not prickly, on top of anything else. Then it would be truly annoying. Hrm? Yes, the big tall brown things covered with the paper like green pieces. So they are called trees. I believe I remember that from somewhere back in training of the way the Earth used to be.

You don't know what happened? Hrm. This enclave is much more isolated than I had previously anticipated. Either that, or I simply am not at home anymore. But what could cause a dimensional rift that would propel me into a relatively similar but altogether different planet? Who knows? In that case, I might have to acquire a fair few seeds before I return. The higher-ups would greatly enjoy having some piece of fertile land that could be used once I'm back.

I probably should explain to you. Even if you're a hologram, and should have been able to hack my flight computer based on your current proficiency with mechanical illusions, I might as well. My home planet has become quite barren. It is unknown of what caused it, but sometime not quite half a century ago, the plant life on Earth suddenly disappeared. There was no rhyme or reason as to the how or the why. Every single acre was slowly wiped out, withering away. The only things that were left were the cacti, which began to grow like wildfire.

After all, how then could we create enough energy to power our ships? Oh, that's nothing classified. It's well known that the only and best way to get into space without using an elevator is to take a cactus-powered ship. It's quite surprising that we were able to do such a thing. Fusion technology was still in its infancy, and wasn't advancing nearly as quickly as it was projected to initially. Oil could be created by using the remains of the plants, but it would be inefficient.

Thankfully, there was someone who managed to have a breakthrough. It was awfully convenient, but most attributed his discovering it as a spark of genius. Considering the inventions he's created, though, I am not sure whether I would call him that. After all, look at the killer that you've got standing here, carrying that body.

Take a good look at it, anyways! I know those lines. Older and less sophisticated, but I am sure that it is his. Don't even get that hurt look in your face, robot. I know that it is but a lie.

Bah. Just thinking about it gives me a headache. Not to mention makes my bones ache at the memories. But here we are. That is my ship right there. Heh, you look like you've seen a ghost, spirit. Are you sure who's pulling whose leg, here?

Wait, if you recognize this, and my previous thoughts were correct… Who else did you see flying one of these? Alright, I get it, you never actually saw the vessel in flight, but you saw one anyways? But tell me, who was the pilot? Short girl, blue hair, pink clothes?

Good! Good. I know where she snow. She's not lost. She just ended up stranded here. Far away from where the rest of us were. Still, she is alive. Isn't she?

Gotcha. At the human village, seeking out assistance to repair her vessel. I wouldn't imagine that there were many scientists during this time that were capable of repairing starships of such complexity. Granted, assuming that I was correct in thinking that this is an alternate dimension may mean that advanced technologies can fall through. Surely advanced technicians might follow.

Yes, yes, I understand. I shall stop rambling. Off I go. Why is it that it's called the human village? Shouldn't there only be humans, anyway? It's not like there's any other type of creature with the knowhow to make a village. Or is it just a name for those who do not bother to cloak themselves in illusions, and appear to be crows and wolves?

Very well. The roads are dangerous, and I shall proceed cautiously, but quickly. Not that I'd want you, much less _it_, to escort me, I can't help but wonder what you're up to. I should have figured. More attempts at the occult.

Well, do have fun with that. I shall instead remain grounded in reality, and not worry about these silly superstitions about magic, monsters and youkai. Why is it that you look as if I am mad for claiming that? It is the only logical thing to do.

I _will_ find out on my own. And once I pull away the mask, I shall have to rub it in your face whenever I meet you in person. Until then.

…Best to keep my gun ready though. Just in case.

* * *

Optional Quest: Help the Stranger from Another Dimension: 70% Complete

* * *

A/N And now for the last of the intermission chapters. You didn't think that Felia from way back when was a one-off, did you? I had to get some others joining in, after all. Even if they aren't a major focus, they all have their place in the storyline. Some more than others. There shan't be too many, though.

Anywho, Tolia. A bit more serious than Felia, and with none of the grounds for belief in magic. Getting her to believe otherwise is going to take hitting her over the head with a rather large stick. I do have a feeling that someone in the village will make sure that she believes. That, or a youkai along the way will open her eyes. Oh well. At least she has something to distract them with.

Digressing, let me point out one thing from last chapter. Did I ever say that he had the power to understand other languages? Or did I merely point out that he was capable of doing so? I'll leave it up to your interpretation, as always, but everyone seemed to jump on that bandwagon quickly.

So, on that note, we're back to the important stuff next chapter! And more importantly, we shall gain a teammate within the next three! No, Sokrates doesn't count, unfortunately. Even though I know who it is, I'm curious as to whom ya'll think it is. So do tell!

Mr. Muss, I shall debate you on that point. Especially as cats like to cling to you when you pick them up, much less than when you throw them. Although, Aya would be sad if we had taken Momiji, so we'll just have to make do.

Enough of my yapping! Thanks all, and please read and review as always. Until next time!


	7. Discouraged Symbol of the End

Discouraged Symbol of the End

Damn it all, I should be able to do better than this! I remember when I could do this centuries ago. So why is it that I cannot get the power to flow so easily. Rusty, that's what I am. Completely and utterly rusty, no longer used to the travails of hard work and fighting. I should realize this, but even so, I must get better.

At least I've improved from before. Even if danmaku is a rough measure of a being's power, I am aware that I can do much more than this. At least I can use my mind to make the patterns much more complex than the basic ones that sufficed at scaring away rowdy youkai. Especially at this time of year. At least spring should be ending soon. Not too much longer until we arrive at the best season of all.

Oh, listen to me sounding like that. Perhaps I've been listening to Minoriko's speeches too much, recently. All about how while spring is the beginning of life may start in spring, but fall is when we reap the bounties. Although, she was surprised when I reminded them of what else that fall brings. While it scared them, it is good for them to remember. Fear of the unknown is always healthy.

It does drive them to become more than what they are now. A subtlety that I think they wish to ignore, but it is true nonetheless. It's the same thing that is driving me. I've ignored for far too long what may become of my sister when I'm gone. If I'm strong enough, though, I shall preserve her position in life even when I've become but whispers in the wind.

Hrm. I do suppose I must be more careful with my practice. The leaves aren't quite on schedule to start falling… Oh my. In my exuberance, the tree nearly seemed to go with it. Well, at least it seems that I do have some power left, even if it is dull from unease. I need to forge my blade again so that fears not whether it can cut its foes.

Speaking of foes, what is this that I feel approaching? Death itself… A leaf that has been cut from its tree, and refuses to die. I should go and hasten its passing, so that it may know peace.

Wait a moment, that feels familiar… Just a little bit more than a passing familiarity. I know that leaf. It was full of life, having so much in front of it. Why is it that it has been cut down before its time? I must, no, I _need_ to see. Was it that one? The one whom made everything clear to me? Was it that-

_Human._

What happened here? How did this one die? I know that it was recent, but still, I feel- Wait, the leaf isn't in here. The human truly is dead. But the spirit… Where is it.

There you are.

Heh, well, that is a reaction that I did not expect. Granted, there are very few in this land that believe it is good fortune to meet me. Still, though, it is good to see you again. Although… what happened? How did you meet your end? This seems very familiar…

Cursed goddess! We should have driven her off the mountain a long time ago! I was too strong, and she was content to leave us alone for the most part. And we both know how unlikely it was for me to go ask the goddesses on the mountain for help, even if that might have worked. Still, though, for someone that I personally know to be taken by her hand…

We don't know each other very well, do we? Just a moment of time that we took, speaking to each other as the sun tried to beat down on us through the trees. I may not know you well enough, but you know me better than most others do. I suppose that is why I am injured so by your own passing.

I am making it sound so impersonal, aren't I? That is my own fault. I am used to the end of things, so it is my nature to not be affected. I'm… I'm unsure of how I should show my own grief, though. I do not desire to know, either. If I do that, will I become used to it too much? Even as someone not a stranger to death, I would not care to dwell on it.

…Speaking of your death, why is it that you're here, with your body? Should you have not buried it, so that you may rest in peace? I am aware of how frightening the beyond is, but you need to move on. For ou- your sake.

Your companions do not seem to take my question very kindly, human. I did not mean to offend them in the slightest. Could you please tell the one with three eyes to calm down? You've already met your end, and there is very little for me to do in order to hasten it. Not without earning the shinigami's wrath.

My sister was the one you were searching for? My, that's…. that's unexpected. I had hoped… Forgive me, I'm assuming. But there would be a reason that you'd be searching her out. What reason could that be? From the look on your face, it does not seem to be a personal call. You aren't acquainted with her, are you? I didn't believe it was the case. So you must be seeking a blessing. Not one of bounty, and the crops have yet been planted. So that leaves…

Oh.

Well.

.

.

.

Nothing is wrong human. Nothing at all. I'm just surprised that you'd go so far. Trying to preserve your life to such a degree? It's… It's not what I would have expected from you. I realize that you may have your own reasons, but have you- Never mind.

It's not the first time you've died? What do you mean by that? That should not be the case. No, go ahead, tell me everything first. It won't take too long. A few more minutes will not impact your desires.

So, it was Komachi that brought you back the first time? I wonder why she did such a thing. To go above and over her boss in such a way is foolhardy in and of itself. Still, Komachi is not an idiot. If she does something for a reason, I shall have to assume it was a good one.

And what of the second time? Did you seek out your own resurrection, or was it gifted to you once again? No particular reason, I just want to know. That sounds like an interesting explanation. The schoolmarm rewrote history for you, didn't she? That is… Well, why would she go out of the way to do that?

Wait a second. You said you met someone in Higan. Not Shigan, but Higan proper? You crossed the river of the dead, and she took you _back_? What madness had crossed her mind. Even if she had been drinking, I do not understand. No one crosses back over that river, human. No one except the shinigami and the yama.

Yes, I am confused. Completely and utterly. But I suppose I shall save my questions for later. So, a third time you have died, and that time you were sent straight to hell. Yet again, though, you managed to escape. Walked straight out, your only punishment being your lack of a body.

I understand that you have promises to keep, human. Well and truly I do. I have my own promise that I need to be keeping to you. But do you think… Do you realize what it is you've done?

I suppose not. Dear me, I'm starting to sound like an old bint. That's what age will do to you. Here I was complaining the last time we met about running out of things to see. Yet, here you come, and show me something I've never seen before. What, you ask?

You've just showed me my End.

Realize what it is that you are, human. I know what you were. There were no special powers lurking under your skin. No great proclivity towards magic especially compared to those of your kind. No inherited abilities, no sense of whether you were stronger, or faster, or longer lived. You were perfectly ordinary in every sense. That is what I can appreciate. The only special quality I could feel was your charisma, your ability to have others talk.

However, think for a moment. You remember what we spoke of? How there are many who are avoiding death, whether they be fairies, or celestials, or the two humans that live among bamboo? They make it so hard to teach what death means. When one is able to avoid death, and treat is as others might treat a scratch, what is learned?

Youkai have a hard enough time understanding it as it is. What will humans think of when they see you? Will they see a human that has seen the other side, and has become wiser for it? Or will they see a way for them to avoid death themselves? How it does not take any great amount of power, but just strength of will and a tongue to have others help them? How soon will it be that one discovers a way for them to avoid their end at all?

Human… You've shown them a way that life can be extended, and death avoided. In the end, what good will come of that? Fear of something will in the end bring understanding, as humans seek to rationalize their fear. Once that fear is taken away, what is left but ignorance? They will have no reason to understand death, because they will never suffer from it.

We all grow weaker from it, human. Some of us… some of us weaker than others.

That is why I am particularly shocked at your coming to me. You wish to ask me to grant you this blessing, do you not? You wish for me to return the life that was taken from you. …You know what it is you ask of me. I'd give away what little time I have left on this planet. Time that I could help my sister. It would not be an immediate reaction, but it would occur in time. I would fade away, like a leaf on the wind. And all you could do is watch how I soar into the distance.

…Very well.

Why? I do owe you a blessing, human. I could not deny that, after I promised you. Funny thing, aren't they? Promises… Most do not bother to keep them. Others will take every opportunity to avoid them. You could have used death as an excuse to shed your burdens. Instead, you sought life again in order to keep them. It is almost too bad that my conviction equals yours.

There is something I wish to do before we proceed, though. Just… just stand still. I want to discover something for myself.

Surprised? Hehe, sorry, I suppose I didn't bother to ask permission, did I? Nor did you expect to feel the touch of another while you were but a spirit. Just remember whose domain you reside in now. Those of us in that domain can exercise this, if we so desire.

I never imagined that your cheek would be this warm, human. Especially in death's icy grasp. Perhaps that is my touch failing me, though. I had hoped to see you again, if this silly old bint of a goddess will admit. I had hoped that someday, perhaps after I had finished my current tasks… Oh, here I go rambling. That was never to happen, was it? Besides, if it was, there is someone else that has laid claim to you, isn't there?

No, I've nothing bothering me… Just sweat from my work. That's all.

I don't mind her. I may be a symbol of loneliness, but I will survive. Do what it is that your heart desires, human. That is what I am following here. But before you go, there is one thing I ask of you.

_Please_, human… Tell me your name.

* * *

}\ Playback Log; Section 46 specified. Fast-forwarding until after departure.

}} Note: This log is about same subject as Section 4. Please refer to for further details.

}} The chance meeting with the goddess Shizuha Aki (Classification: Star-Crossed) turned out to be both less and more fortuitous than expected. Master seemed thrilled to have met her again. However, the longer they spoke, the more and more depressed the two became. This unit was most disturbed when the girl turned away, as if she were one of my sisters. Not to mention this unit's uncertainty at the sudden death of the willow nearby as the leaves fell from it.

}} I wonder if it would be remiss to ask if we had wrought something terrible.

}} Further playback on request. Quitting out…

}\ Session ended


	8. Skeptical Symbol of the Beginning

_This is the _**Cirno News Network **_with a breaking news story! More reports from the forest of magic as this strange creature we have recently reported on has been spotted again! Local storeowner Morichika of Kourindou reported that the beast had purloined several items of his own without paying for them. We attempted to personally interview the storeowner, but we were rebuffed after showing us a bill reportedly showing tabs that we owe. Such an idea is preposterous, as we here always strive to pay our debts! Once our workwolf is done snickering, we will dispatch her to hopefully clear up this problem._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Skeptical Symbol of the Beginning

Now, who could that be knocking on my door at this time of day? Don't people know that I do not take house calls near midnight unless it is truly an emergency? Dratted, and here I was about nearly half-asleep. If it is my sister, I'm going to have to give her one heck of a lecture, just to remind her that most people carry more normal hours than she does.

Bother. At least she has been getting better recently. Although I still wonder as to why that is. I'll just have to ask her the next time I see her. I'll admit that I keep forgetting, even if it's not becoming for a goddess to admit such a thing. At least there's no one here that can hear me.

Wait a moment; I recognize that form. Cursed latch, why won't you open? There we go! Now, who do we have- Sister! What do you think you're doing, up at this hour? Never mind that. Come in; come in out of the cold. Let me get a good look at you.

…What's wrong, Shizuha? Why is it that you look like you're about to-

Fine, I'll shut up. But what is it that you're doing here at this time of night? It doesn't look like you're making a friendly visit. So what else are you here to do? Ah, others? Well, why did you make them wait outside? It's not like we are lacking in space, if they need shelter for the night.

The last thing that they need? Hrm. Very well, we'll go see them outside ourselves. Let me grab a coat first, though. Would not want to catch a cold from the chills. I'd tell you to get one yourself, but something tells me you'd simply ignore what I'd say, sister.

Even this late in spring, the ground is so chilly. But what do we have here? Wait, I know that one youkai. An underground youkai, out here? What in the world could she be doing up here? They're not allowed to leave the underground at all. It's much too dangerous. Don't you remember the bridge princess that used to live near here, sister? They are too dangerous to be allowed out.

Well, I suppose if she _doesn't_ care, that would explain it. But I _do_ care. It is not proper of me to let this one remain above ground, especially that I know that she doesn't care about the laws or the reason to stay underground! What if she injures someone? What if she kills a human?

By the silence, I take it that she already has. Bah. Whatever is the point in arguing before I try to take you down there myself? I may not be strong enough, but I'm sure I could put you over my knee just as easily as any of the other youkai.

Thank you for taking the initiative, maid. I would have hated to remain out here in the cold all night, waiting for the quibbling to end. Goodness knows that I've had to do it plenty of times with my sister, even though she has gotten better. Yes, I am quite capable of complimenting you when you've earned it, Shizuha, so quit it with that smirk of yours.

Hrm. Now that I think of it, you're not alive either. I wonder what that is. Is that something that the kappa would end up inventing in their spare time? Close enough for horseshoes makes it close enough for me, then. Now, let me see what package that you're having me look at.

A body? What is this? Shizuha, why have you brought them here?

Curse it, sister! You wish for me to bring it back? Such a thing isn't that easy to just up and do. Not to mention the soul is already gone. Whomever this human may have been, there is nothing left of the mind. It's just a cold, stiff corpse.

Well, I'll grant you that much, sister. But why hasn't this spirit appeared before us? I do not see neither hide nor hair, assuming the spirit is strong enough to even be seen out of a ghostly form. So, might as well come out, now. I wouldn't want to think there was a great dirty practical joke being played on me.

Hrmpf. If you _had_ the assistance of some fairies, I would not be that easily fooled. But at least you deigned me worthy enough to show your visage to me. I'll take comfort in the small things.

That being said, what is it that you desire? Would it not be easier to simply go on to the other side, and await your judgment? If my sister has taken a liking to you, you should either be reincarnated, or you'll move on toe Heaven. Truly, that is where the worthy should go. …I see. So, that is your sin.

Sister, please go ahead and light the fireplace, and put a pot of tea on. I am going to have a talk with this spirit. No, I have not decided what I am going to do. I wish to have a discussion first. Oof, now, here we go. This body is much lighter than I expected it to be. I wonder why that may be the case. …Ah, yes, the gaping hole would do the trick, would it not?

No, no, the rest of you should go with my sister. She will keep you company. I wish to have this discussion with the illusion of privacy. No telling which of you might have powers that allow hearing through these walls, or to slip behind me undetected. Do not fear, though, as there is no way that your human will be coming back in any worse of a state than the body is now.

Thank you, spirit. I was quite sure that a few of them were going to have a conniption over the idea of letting you out of their sight. Perhaps you need to speak with them about the values of personal space. After all, if you're going to be alive relatively soon, you're going to have to get used to the regular bodily functions.

Please, you'll learn it soon enough. But for my benefit, use a bush, if that comes to pass? Or at least make sure that you aim correctly. I'd _hate_ to clean up splatter. And make sure to wipe afterwards; you don't want to get infected.

That is incorrect. I have not quite decided what it is that I am going to be doing with your stiff. Or for that matter, you. As for now, though, I need to try and reach the latch. Bloody useless iron handles. At least they keep the fairies out of the obvious entryways. But I think this mat will do, don't you think? Besides, if you do come back, you'll be hurting quite enough as it is. No need to get one of my good mats messy if you'll be in agony all the same.

_Amusing_. No, I do not get off on pain. I am quite practical. I've had to be, with the way sister is at times. I take it you know her well? I don't know of anyone else she'd ask me to bring back. Not to say that I knew of you, for that matter. Although, I should have suspected something had occurred. Shizuha has been acting quite different than her normal self recently.

I'm going out on a limb here, and say that she met you at one point in time. Am I not right, spirit? Hrm. Even if it was a long time ago for you, perhaps it was not nearly as long a time for her. Has the memory faded from your mind, or are you just attempting to bypass the elephant in the room? No, not the little trinket on the counter. You know quite well what I mean.

Perhaps I should tell you what she has been doing? Thank you for your permission, spirit, but I was going to speak either way. Let me just make myself comfortable before I begin. Even if I have a mat to keep my feet comfortable, I would rather my knees take the brunt of my weight.

Good of you to avoid the obvious remark.

Now, where to begin… It has been a rather subtle thing, if we were talking about those that are normal. For my sister, it was rather blunt and obvious that something had bothered her. She had gotten her thoughts into one, seemingly _driven_ to do something once more. Even though she still left me at times, she bothered to assist me. Whether it is in the blessing of crops, or just busywork moving seeds and seedlings to where they were needed.

As for where she went to once she disappeared, I have no clue. You might have a better idea of what she has done compared to I, if you managed to stumble across her not once, but twice. Most are not even lucky enough to have met her that first time. Usually, it is a youkai that would greet them, before devouring and digesting.

I'm not here to mince words, spirit; I'm here to speak. Besides, I have my own suspicions as to what she has been doing. One can only hide the smell of sweat, even if it is divine, so well. Not to mention that she has been scarfing down slightly more than her normal share of food. She is training for something, isn't she? Preparing for something.

Tell me, spirit, is it about this grudge she has against one of the new mountain gods? Not going to say? Well, what is it then? Can you tell, or have you sworn yourself to secrecy? No matter. Your hesitation tells me everything that I wish to know.

Curse it, sister. Why do you have to go so far? Even if we were both once strong in that regard, does she believe she can take on a goddess of war in her area of expertise? She should desist from such tomfoolery before she is injured terribly.

_Why_? The why is simple, spirit. What do you believe will happen once that cursed goddess defeats her? She will be taken like the other one has, and she will be forced into bondage. We have no realistic hope of meeting her head-on so soon. Maybe we'd never have that hope. So, why throw her life away for such a thing?

We can just keep our heads down. Ignore Yasaka's treatises. We're too valuable to the human village, not to mention the others that bother to grow their food instead of hunting for it. Shizuha should know this. And so will Yasaka. They'll never march down the mountain and try to force us into their shrine. The repercussions would be too severe. Even they know that we're too important to take.

…Is that so? She's only doing it because _I've _spoken about joining? True, I have mentioned it idly, but it's obvious that nothing good could come from it now. You're right, of course. That is one thing I should speak to my sister about. To make sure we're on the same page. But Shizuha… To even think I'd do such a thing. Do you trust me that little, or have I been so obtuse of a sister, to not even make sure that she understands.

Thank you for bringing that much to my attention. And at least you admitted that you have spoken to her, if not in so many words. It's good to know that my sister has such concern for me, even if she does no0t show it to my face.

Now, though, comes the important question. What to do with you. Should I go forth an honor my sister's wishes? The repercussions for us would be severe if I did. Not to mention the good I could do with the amount of faith it would take to bring that body back to life.

The injuries are not the problem. I could do this even if I had naught but a strand of hair from your head. Not that I would work with any other hairs that you could possibly grow. The power it would take to restore your body from that is only marginally greater than that required to bring this one back to life.

After all, the hard part is not managing to heal and animate the flesh. There have been being, both divine and demonic, mortal and not, that could accomplish such a feat. Having the muscles that are now stiff to become loose and powerful. The bones that are shattered knit together and become whole. The veins empty of blood to have the torrent loosed through them once more.

It is just the same as encouraging the crop. It is one thing to plant the seed and to have it grow. It is another to coax it to become more, to become completely healthy. To not suffer from any disease or sickness of the body or spirit. Any crop that I bless is not only full in being, but it is also of full soul, for better lack of a term that you would understand.

Aha, _no_. Plants do not have souls. But that was not what I wished to have implied. Rather, that there is something else besides the automatic reactions of the flesh. For without the body, the spirit is still aware. But without the spirit, can you say anything similar about the body?

Technicalities, I suppose. But realize that I must breathe new _life_ into this shattered shell of yours. That is the only way you can possibly merge with it, and not be as a shambling corpse, even if that corpse is a healthy one.

The biggest question for myself, though, is _why_. Why should I go out of my way to bring you back to life? Because you are Shizuha's friend? That might almost be enough for me, but I do not see the benefits of entering that arena once again. Nothing good will come out of it for you, for me, or for my sister.

Simple. The Yama is not one to let those who should be under her judgment slip away. Be thankful that she has so much to manage, or she might have personally come for you. Instead, she allowed you to live, which is a small blessing in and of itself. It would have been terrible if you had already lost your life, previously.

…_Curses, _don't you dare say…

How many times has it been? Once, twice, or thrice? The latter? Just _wonderful_. Did you tell Shizuha this? …And she still brought you here, expecting for me to… That must have been some impression you made on my sister. And I can't say that I am happy about it, either. Of all the irresponsible things…

Listen, and listen close. Even if I bring you back, it would be your last chance. Oh, don't ask why, just _listen_. Tell me, what land are we located in? That's right. We are in Gensokyo, a land of magic, a fantasy illusion. But with enough strength, any illusion can become true. Even fanciful, if simple, beliefs can become true here.

The rules are different depending on your species, but humans are the same as most. You don't get more than one death. But if you do come back, the Yama becomes cross. Still, she knows that you'll be coming back soon enough, if you were that lucky, so she doesn't pursue. Escape the second death? Some frustration, but she doesn't care too bad. She'll just chuck you in hell without a second thought, due to your sin.

To escape the third, though… You shall earn her _personal_ ire. She still will not hunt you down, but the moment you slip loose of the mortal coil, she is there, waiting for you.

There is no escaping the fourth death, spirit. This is Gensokyo. Four _is_ death.

Lovely sentiment, isn't it? You've run out of extra lives, and the judge herself is sitting on the other side, waiting for you to make an appearance. Not to mention that I haven't seen her in years, and would preferably put off a personal meeting for as long as possible.

Oh, yes, if we did help you, we would have to own up to it. We gave up the greater mantles long ago. We're just a goddess of dead leaves and a goddess of the harvest. For us to branch out means that we take up old names. Whether we are strong enough to defend that name is the biggest question.

Now, do you understand my reluctance? I am quite satisfied with my life as it is. I have no desire to push the boundaries, chasing after old glories as an old hound dog might chase after a tanuki. Not to mention I would wish that girl onto you, either.

If it were up to me, I'd tell you to go out and be free. In that form, you are virtually immortal as is. Go out and live, if you do not wish to face your judgment. Even if you'll never grow up, nor change, unlike should surely be greeter than returning to the flesh once more.

Not that I ever expected you to accept such a compromise. Stubborn as my sister, you are. No wonder why she likes you. If I am to agree with this, though, there is one thing I want from you. I want you to make a deal with me. Is that acceptable to you, spirit? In exchange for returning you to life, you will owe me.

Oh, you're not some simple human. I can tell that much. You've done way too much to be _just_ a human. Besides, you are aware what returning you to life will do to my sister. You will owe her after this, no matter what. Not that she'd ask it of you. So, instead, I will be the practical one.

Your response?

Very well, then. We have a pact. Now, as to the matters of your body… Let life begin anew once more. The energies once elder become young. The flesh now stiff and rotting becomes supple and whole. And may the spirit of this human be entwined with it as it was once before.

Now, do not panic. You are simply reuniting with your vessel. Not that the dramatics are necessary, as the visuals do the transformation plenty of justice. As to your deal, we will discuss it upon the morrow, when you wake.

Sleep well, human. And remember to be cognizant of your debts. I will.

* * *

A/N Well, finally got Minoriko done here, after that short chapter that was Shizuha. So, hello again everyone! Hope that you enjoyed the last, as I felt it inappropriate to sully that chapter with author's notes.

Now, this chapter will hopefully spell out what weight is on the shoulders of the three, now. Much less on the party. The MC is going to have to be a lot more careful now, as there aren't any more lives to waste. Shikieiki is not going to be allowing any more chances to escape.

Not to mention that by actually resurrecting the human, we've shaken up the status quo on the mountain. At this point, it's only a matter of when, not if, we're going to be having a war zone erupt on the mountain. Think of it as a miniature Touhou 13.5 that's going to be occurring. The Aki sisters on one side, Moriya on the other, with Hina Kagiyama picking off stragglers wherever they may be.

…Or maybe I'm pulling all of your legs, and it'll be a tea party, because Gensokyo. We'll just have to come back someday to see, won't we? Just wait about... say twenty chapters.

We'll just have to hope that Shizuha pulls herself out of that funk she's in. Otherwise, things will not go so well for them. Oh, and Mr. Muss? Wrong goddess, but right idea. For future note, all chapters that involve repeats will not be necessarily as long as a new chapter. Instead, they shall be as long as necessary. No more, no less.

Anywho, enough yapping. Next time… Well, she has wings, but you'll be seeing soon enough. Please read and review as always, and until then!


	9. Thieving Magician Maintaining Devilish

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! Trouble continues in the forest of magic as darkness has begun to envelop it! Resident youkai hunters were asked what they intend to do to solve the problem, but no positive answer was received. Once everyone's favorite workwolf nursed her wounds, we tasked her again with asking several resident youkai their opinion on the boldness of the youkai that must be causing this. Our workwolf reported that the first respondent merely glared at her with red eyes before kicking her out. Since then, we have carefully removed several splinters from fist-sized bruises on her body. Please wish her a speedy recovery, as there is always more news that needs to be followed!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled. _

* * *

Thieving Magician Maintaining Devilish Innocence

That shopkeeper needs to start paying attention to what is left on his counter. It isn't as if I took those items without paying for them. The offense that he intends by implying that I acted as but a simple thief… Bah.

Still, it isn't as if any of this is worth what he was selling. Trinkets that don't even work, and have no appreciable function. The kappa could probably explain the mechanical mechanisms, but that is not what I desire. I am still anxious to know how a shikigami could have been enchanted by nonmagical means to reside in one of these metal boxes.

Not to mention how it might serve another once it is bound. Tell me, what is the point of such an occurrence? I can find little. Still, it is something different, and deserves to be studied to determine if there is any chance that new magic has been created, and is useful.

Now, just to put it away before heading back home, and I can be on my way without any more interference from the interlopers. Just because I am in such a form, and I have not shown myself for over a decade, does not mean I am a danger to them or their livelihood. I can understand their being jumpy, though. Considering the other two of my kind that I know of, there is plenty of reason to be skeptical.

Speaking of others, who is this that approaches me down the dirt path? Not very common to see people treading this path. I suppose I shall take a gander, just to make sure. Perhaps they are someone new, and that I might learn something from them.

This limb shall do well enough. Nice and out of sight of them, and the sun. Hrm. Still approaching. Now to take a look at the rest of my loot. I mean, time to examine my purchase. More shikigami… Smaller ones, this time. Not to mention possessing a wide variety of numbers on them. An adding machine of some kind? Does seem to be the case. But why is it necessary to bind a magical creature in order to carry out the calculations? Are there not plenty of difference engines for such calculations?

Although, a proper engine is much larger than this particular one I'm looking at. A portable model, perhaps? I might see the benefit of such a thing to a shopkeep or someone similar. Even if it would be annoying to write down every single outcome, if only to compute them again. It must not have been too useful, though, if it was forgotten and lost in this land. Kinda like that brick that I found down on one of the shelves. I am unsure if it was a device for producing noise, an outside weapon, or a piece of construction material, but it certainly could be used as all of the above.

…What was that sound? That sounded awfully suspiciously like the tree was crack…ing… Oomph! Mein kopf… That hurt, quite a lot. And that whining noise isn't quite helping. If you could kindly stop, please, I'd much enjoy it.

Wait a moment. A whining noise? What could be causing that? Certainly does not sound like some kind of animal… Oh, I see! It's coming from the glowing end of the strangers arm! Hrm. Magical phenomena, or something different? Perhaps I can get closer and take a good look myself. Surely there is no harm that could come from that.

Oh, how lovely! That is indeed a wonderful demonstration of that blast of power! If I am correct… No, I do not believe it is what I am searching for. Either way, perhaps you could fire once more? I would appreciate having my suppositions confirmed.

Nnng… Whatever that is, it's certainly got some punch behind it. Although, I must ask at the large showing of hostility I am receiving from the three of you. What have I done to earn such actions? I know I am perhaps not the most normal of youkai, but I would appreciate it if you cease in your firing.

Thank you for that much. I assure you I do not mean any harm. I am but curious at the types of magical abilities that you might posses. …Especially after you nearly ripped my dress in two. Now, if you would kindly let me approach…

Oh. Well, now isn't this unique. Quite an interesting shield you have projected here. No words or motions that I know of needed to invoke it… Perhaps it is an ability that is intrinsic? Oho, and even as hard as I press, I cannot pass at all! Definitely worth additional study.

Although, I do understand if you do not wish me to come any closer. Especially as one of you appears to be a human. A logical fear, I will admit. You would not wish for me to suck your blood, would you? Bah, as if I would fall to such weakness and allow myself to feast on your blood. Delicious blood…

Well, I _am_ a vampire, after all. Did you expect me to refuse saying as such? Would you expect a vampire to _not_ enjoy the taste of it? It's the way we're created, after all. It's similar to how you crave sugar and fats. Do we need it? No. Can we be glutted by it? Yes. Does that mean we do not desire to have it? Not in the slightest.

…Of course, by continuing to talk about it, I am still unnerving you, am I not? Very well; I shall desist in such talk. Before we go any farther, let us exchange our pleasantries. I am Elis, ancient vampire and magician. Not to mention many titles that I have never bothered to actually use.

Well, simply put, I do not care for them. Or rather, I no longer do. This land does cause some changes in the psyche, especially after spending many a year being infected by its curses. Oh, yes, there are many curses that exist in this land. None greater of which is the curse of reflection.

I'll spare you most of the lecture, as it appears that you are busy heading somewhere. Or, I could always join you for a fair bit. I truly have nowhere I am headed towards. No destination in my mind, just the direction that my feet carry me. Perhaps that would be acceptable?

Most certainly! Your maid can keep the cannon pointed towards me. I am interested if I can detect anything intrinsically magical about the makeup of its beam. The first time I felt nothing, but the second, I could nearly swear that there was magic inside it. Perhaps long-term exposure will assist my senses in tuning in to its aura.

But before we go, I mustn't forget my bag of loot! Err, I mean, my purchases. Eheh, yeah. Purchases. That I made. With my own money. I'm telling you the truth! I didn't steal them! I simply took them, while leaving an equitable sum in their place. So, I purchased them. Even though they are a useless lot in my opinion.

Alright. Always awkward carrying a satchel such as this over my shoulder, but it shall do well enough. Will have to stretch out the wing later, though. The muscles will cramp up quite nastily if I leave it like this for too long. Oh, it'll take a few days to get real bad. But I'm speaking from experience here, so trust me. Don't let your wings ever get pressed up under a heavy weight. You'll regret it!

Oh, right. No wings. Sorry, so sorry. Can be a bit forgetful at times. Most youkai tend to have at least some wings of some sort. Granted, as fairies compose the vast majority of them, that's really not a fair thing to say. Especially as you are not a youkai in the slightest! Oh, trust me, you don't have the right smell. Although you do smell of something else… What is it…

I take it it's nothing good if you're blushing like that. So much blood… Ahem, right. Back on topic. I'll get back to reason I'm walking with you, shall I? Heh… Yeah. So, back to talking about Gensokyo's curses.

You realize, though, that by saying curses I do not mean simply those with a negative effect? Instead, I am talking about all such spells that can alter one's personality, good or bad, over a period of time. Well, you've a fair point. Anything that truly changes one's personality would indeed be a reprehensible thing. Or is it?

I know that fifty years ago, I would have taken you as easily as I could, in order to have a meal. Or was it five hundred? I am pretty sure it had a five in it. Or maybe it was five years ago that there was a five in it… Bah! Besides the point. But you realize how tasty of a morsel that you are. I am pretty sure it wouldn't take much at all to whisk you away before sucking you dry. Unless your maid is hiding more than I can see.

…Well, that does seem to be the case. That is rather big and nasty. How does she even fit it inside her. Wait. That's a mechanical… So you mean? Hrm. _Very_ interesting. Oh, nothing at all, little human. Just some interesting thoughts running through my mind.

Let's ignore that for the moment, shall we? Instead, think of what this meeting might have been like had I remained the same. I was a very arrogant vampire back then. I'm _certain_ you know what my kind was like. Very melodramatic, sipping chalices of blood while debating the nature of a man. Granted, that was when we weren't too busy drinking from the man, but I shall digress.

When I was on the outside, I barely paid notice to it. The years slipped by as if they were but hours. I suppose they still do, at times. No matter! Those times were filled with trivialities, with diversions from the life outside. At least, until it grew so much that I was forced to leave my home and seek safer ground. And what do I find, little human, besides this land right here.

My delusions told me at first that I could rule it. Still, I was younger then, and I was smacked down. I had no great inherent power like some of the more powerful beings in this land, so I could not resist against their wills. In turn, I was forced to return to more humble means, where I could sit and watch.

You know what shocked me, human? How stagnant we have become. How magic has become. Oh, I don't mean that magic itself had become stale, although I do believe it does have that air at times. I might have just become so used to the taste, and yearn for something new. Instead, the way we use magic has grown… Well, in fact, it _hasn't_ grown. Not by any great leaps and bounds.

Have you noticed that it is all the same? Many beings seem perfectly satisfied with depending on their own intrinsic abilities. Like your shield's ability to prevent me from coming to close to any of you. Why would she need something better than that, when what she has is so powerful already?

Exactly. It's the same as all the rest. Not to mention the projection of magic has not changed either. Even the humans are starting to learn how to do it. Granted, a good deal of them are either infused with kind of great power, or have to use a trinket in order to do such a thing.

…Perhaps I am not quite accurate in my words, but the principal still applies. It has not changed; it has merely become more efficient. More accessible, but not more. I've found that my blood yearns for something new. Something needs to change, along with the rest of us.

That's why I've got my loot here! There are many things that the outside world could have created while we disappeared. Perhaps did not vanish as completely as we thought. Perhaps it is instead new and varied magic for us to learn! Exciting prospect, is it not?

Well, the only reason I brought these was because the shopkeeper had them labeled as some sort of outside shikigami. I thought that perhaps the ones outside had discovered some way to summon them. While energy intensive, the act of summoning one is not too terribly hard. You merely need to be powerful enough to keep them bound to this realm.

Which is why these things intrigue me! Such power should be quite obvious in the outside world. So why don't we know more than this? Is there a better way? Or have they developed something new, and it's merely a new name?

Well, I certainly don't mind if you take a look at them, not at all! Just remember to give it back… Erm, nothing! Didn't say a thing! Nothing too important, at least. So, what do you think? Do you see anything different than what I saw?

Eh? Just a bunch of computers or calculators? Doesn't sound very magical. What are they supposed to be, then? Worthless outside junk that nobody uses any more, I take it? Dammit, I had thought there would have been something useful in there. But why was it called a shikigami? Why not just call it otherwise?

Mmmhmmm. Yes. Is that so? Indeed. Well, that was quite the dissertation, maid. I… shall keep it all in mind. Still, that seems a bit beyond me. A counting machine which is used for simple tasks? I can see why the original word was reused for it. Still, to be misled by a translation error. How pitiful. I'm sure that someone could use these. Perhaps I'll sell them to a kappa.

Well, if you're so insistent on us not doing that, I'll agree. I'm just going to need to find someone to dump this on. I paid good money for it! Well, yes, I looted it, but I paid for it all the same. So it is _my_ loot, you know?

What's wrong, though? You seem edgy. Well, still troubled even though I have a giant cannon pointed at the base of my spine. What's the problem? Well, yes, I am a vampire. Yes, I do find the idea of my drinking your blood appealing. So, what's the problem?

Vampire troubles? Which vampires have you run across? I don't know of any others in this land. In fact, the only other one I do remember is the one guarding the lake of blood. Lucky bitch. Having all of that to drink… Course, it didn't do much good for insanity. And do remember that I _can_ hear you. I'm not insane, either.

Am I?

Never mind that! Never mind. Just thinking out loud. Nothing more than that. Still, what kind of vampire troubles have you had? I don't suppose a human such as you has bothered to visit the lake of blood? The residents of that lake do not typically take any pleasure with visitors, unless you happen to catch them in a good mood.

Oh, you got to meet Elly? Without her eviscerating you? Hrm. Better than my first meeting with her. Wait! Don't give me that look! I was only eviscerated a little. Yes. Just a little. Well, the answer is obvious. I can take a blast from energy easily, but blades can still do the trick. Especially to an expert. Wait, there's no need to take that into note!

So, unless you're going to continue offending me, can I get that answer from you? Some vampire in a mansion stole your body and threatened to enslave your life? Are you sure she wasn't just trying to marry you in some convoluted fashion? A lot of young youkai have such odd ideas about the human customs, after all. …Really? A vampire that old, and I didn't notice it? I suppose I must not have really noticed the years going by. Odd.

Well, I suppose I do get a bit out of it at times. But you're making me out to look so bad! Really! I just get distracted easily by new ideas. Not shiny things. Shiny magic maybe… But not shiny things! Hrm. I should learn some magic to create shiny things, if that is the case.

Well, my loot is shiny enough, if that's what you're asking. But you're distracting me again! Sheesh, shouldn't even bother listening to you. I suppose your vampire thing didn't go too well, though. After all, you've still got those bite marks on your neck. Those do heal poorly if you don't have them treated correctly.

Yes, you do have them. You don't remember being bitten? How odd. All the vampires I've met tend to dislike biting someone that's asleep. Isn't quite as visceral, if there is a word that could possibly describe it correctly. Oh, right, you did say your body was stolen. Well, that vampire must have been pretty desperate to go for such a snack. It was good of you to allow her to borrow it!

Well, of course I know she is a girl! Haven't you realized the odd… discrepancy? Well, I'm glad you've bothered not to tread, but you have to have noticed the peculiarity. But it's something that you don't want to think any more, do you? Just be careful! Don't want to be falling to any curses!

…Unless the curse isn't a problem? It's hard to tell. If it isn't, you really should dress better.

Right. Ahem. No, I'm not following you for any specific reason at all. Besides the point that you're interesting. Oh, yes you are! Don't deny it! Who else could have a maid and a floating bronze thing following them! Well, say you are usually following the maid because she is less capable of dying, but that is still the point. Unless masters now follow the order of maids? That would certainly be a large change.

No, I certainly will not just give up an opportunity! Think of all you could see! I'd love the chance to observe magic that is unknown to me! Just stop being logical about it. I could go and see myself, but I'm sure that I'll find something by sticking with you. Even if the only thing you have going for you is luck.

Bad luck is perfectly fine, too! In fact, it may work out better that way! The best stuff is found by going through the most crap. I definitely have a lot of experience with that sort of stuff. Even tried to sneak into heaven a few times. Thought there might be some sort of artifact of power up there. But I don't think I got on anyone's good side by doing that. Even Sariel. I take that back. _Especially_ Sariel.

That's the spirit! Just because you are being hunted by one vision of death doesn't mean you can't add another to the list! Relax, though. Unless you help me do something insanely crazy in the pursuit of magical innovation, you shan't have any troubles. So I'll just keep following along, if you don't mind! No harm done, aye?

…Well, I'll take silence as a yes! Good, good. Although, I should tell you about the idea I'm having about this spark of magic inside the magical contraption that was pointing that cannon in my back. Why did she stop, anyways? And why are you in such a hurry?

Well, I suppose that they must have been busier than I thought! Pity. Just have to keep quiet for now. Share the rest of my observations later, and see how the other curses affect them. I just hope that we'll get to that destination they are traveling so quickly to soon!

My wings are starting to ache…

* * *

**Elis** has joined your party. May God have mercy upon your soul, your sanity, and your purse.

* * *

A/N Howdy all once more! Finally got this one done. It's been sitting here staring at me for a while, so I finally just put it into high gear and got this one out. Kinda surprised myself how it came out, but I think it's acceptable.

Really, though, there was little for me to take Elis in the vampire way. Not to mention there's little indication of what she is. The old vampire haughtiness wouldn't do it. Plus I have plans for our one remaining vampire… So, I took her the magician route. And did her magician self shine through. Almost reminds me of a certain other magician, save for the experience, and the forgetfulness.

To be honest, I plan a lot of these out, but some I just let write. Elis was a little bit of both, so I'm hoping she turned out well in your opinion. Although it may be random, I will point out that all of the other teammates have come up in random occurrences. Still, any critiquing is most certainly welcome.

As to last chapter: That is the plan, Mr. Muss. What story would we have without that occurring, though? We'll just have to hope they are. What could possibly be able to defeat them, as long as they are ready?

Oh, and if you're getting tired by all the old folk, don't worry! Gonna be a lot of Windows for a good while after this!

Digressing from that easily refutable rhetoric question, I shall stop my blathering. Please read and review as always, and until next time!


	10. Unlike The Lotus Flower

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! After our workwolf healed, she has revealed that there has been commotion in the forest among the various inhabitants. A new magical shop has opened up, directly competing with the other inhabitants. Scratch that. The workwolf has said that it is an old shop that has merely reopened? Strange. Still, the magical shop called Raspberry is attracting derision from other residents of the forest. We, of course, will always be prepared to investigate any further developments._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Unlike The Lotus Flower

Eh, what's that stranger? Lost in the woods are ya? So, fancy that you just asked the first fairy that you found on your way when you grew tired of searching, eh? Why yes, I'm asking lots of questions. More to the point, I'm curious as to why you're interrupting me when I'm in the middle of such important business.

Oho, yes, I get it. You just think that a fairy would just bow over at some show of force, eh? No, it ain't gonna be that easy, bub. So, if you're wanting to ask me questions about where to go from here, why don't you just sidle on over to that stump, there. I've got some educating to be performing.

Fine, if ya be interested in asking about what exactly I be doing, then pay attention. Ain't like ya can't live and learn some, even if most of it won't apply to ya. Now up and at 'em, ya blighters! I want to see what exactly you can do.

No, I do not want to see how well you can be thieving from these travelers! Have you been paying attention to what I was saying for the past few hours? You must learn to size up your foes. Take this human for example. Tall and rather skinny. So, you think you can take it just because it doesn't have large muscles. Guess again! Look at the eyes. It's seen a lot. It probably won't be fooled by your innocent looks!

See, it agrees! It knows that those that appear innocent can be quite deadly! Pick your battles, your blooming idiots. Do you think you stand any chance of being recruited just because you bothered to show up! Please, spare me the eyes. They ain't gonna work on me.

Besides, have you paid attention to this human's companions? Recognize a fair few? No? Then why do you think you can get away with it? Because you are stupid! An unknown threat is one that is more likely to kill you than one that isn't!

Oh, that's right, we're fairies. We don't have to worry about death, do we? Damn right we do! You bunch of sissies would probably turn and run at the sign at the sight of a particularly senile squirrel! Yes, a squirrel. Tiny little rodent with a big bush tail.

Do you know what you do with those despicable rodents? No, you do _not_ run. Instead, you wrangle that damn squirrel like it's a greased pig at a barbeque festival. Don't know what barbeque is? It's because you spend so much time dying you don't even bother to remember simple words!

That is the danger of dying. See, look at this maid. I _know_ that you should remember who she is. Now, raise your hands if you do remember her. See what I mean? If you did, you should know that she is a fairy-slaying, youkai-slaughtering machine! Oh, don't give me that look, maid. I quite remember the rampages that your old mistress sent you to perform.

Bite me. Now, back to you fools, do you see the problem? Here we have an enraged maid who seems to desire to blast me with a large amount of concentrated energy. What is the correct thing to do in this situation?

Good answer! Now, once you sissies have decided to come back and face the music, expect more in the way of training! That is, if any of you are brave enough to show their faces to me once again.

…Bunch of pansies, running like that. Sure, it's the correct answer to the problem, but I'd have liked it if even one of them had shown enough gumption to stand their ground. Oh, sure that would have gotten them reprimanded pretty majorly. Don't ya agree with me on that, human?

Well, yes, I _was_ talking to you. What else would I have been? This tree? I mean, it _is_ far more attractive. You look more like some oni uprooted this tree and smacked ya in the face a few times with it.

At least _you_ know how to take a good joke. Unlike that maid of yours over there. It seems like she's a fair amount of screws loose over there. Heh, robot you say? Is that one of them metal golem things that the kappa always trying to go and make?

Bout what I thought. She definitely looks like she has a few screws loose, then. You don't happen to have a wrench with you, do you? I could always take it and whack that robot until it finally gets them all back together. Maybe a little percussive maintenance would help her along to actually performing her duties, instead of just glowering.

Why, _yes_ I am trying to provoke you. Well, don't make me answer your own questions, human. Who indeed would be dumb enough to do that? But you couldn't do anything to me that the old mistress hasn't, so I'm not exactly shaking in my teeny tiny shoes.

Don't you know, human? When you let down your defenses like that, you show your true colors. Only way to know what one truly is like is by making them rearing mad. Sorta like your maid here. Even if I didn't know what she was, I'd want to know exactly what she was like. Not to mention I'd love to know what she was capable of at the same time.

Please; do you remember where we are? Have you met a maid in Gensokyo that is not capable of extraordinary acts of destruction? Far be it from me to answer that. The weakest one would probably be that ordinary Makai citizen that the shrine maiden up here took as payment for the ruler of Makai's actions.

Twitching again, robot? That seems to be a sensitive area for you. You remember your past? Are you not pleased with it? Hmpf. Go tell it on a mountain. So what if you've a fair few skeletons in the closet? So what if you were replaced?

That's right, replaced. Why else would one shrine maiden need two maids? Granted, I'm not sure _why_ she needs one in the first place, but eh. So what if she's reintroducing indentured servitude and all that? As long as it's getting the job done…

Hey! Now, that was rather sudden. At least ya bothered to put some force behind that slap. But what was the reason for that? Ain't gonna be explaining, huh? Sure, I'll let you go over to the robot, so you can go ahead fiddle around with her dress. Ain't like you're going to be getting all funky here, are ya? I would remind ya that there be others that are watching.

Fine, fine, I'll shut my trap about that little particular. No reason that the maid could even hear me now, so I shouldn't be having to. Yeah, I know you're mad, but so what? Buck up, will ya? Stop acting like a pansy and let her face the truth. Ain't like ignoring it's gonna help her any.

Ya seem surprised to hear a fairy like myself be so coarse. I should be lucky that I'm not any worse than I currently am. There ain't many who worked inside the mansion at the Lake of Blood and continue to be as hospitable as I.

Surprised? Well, I did mention my former mistress, did I not? She took me in when I was a much younger, much _dumber_ fairy. Oh, it isn't as if she ever hurt us… Well, not too much. She would go on her rampages from time to time, succumbing to the rage the coursed through her body.

Hrm. You seem to be familiar with that topic. It was quite easy to notice, after all. You didn't go wildly screaming, running willy-nilly at the very mention of her name. Granted, a tactical retreat _is_ the most intelligent thing to perform if you somehow manage to earn her ire. Not that it will do you much good, even if she does calm down.

Not only that, but ya do not seem to suspect that she is some sort of wild monster, in an angry rage _all_ of the time. After all, that is the general image that she has built up over the years. Even if the acts of violence she does perform are few and far between, merely living at a lake filled with blood does make a certain impression.

Trust me, I saw plenty in that house. One does have to meet with her strict standards, after all. And she would have no person, or fairy, working for her that she felt was weak. I'm sure that you appreciate the reasons for that, do you not?

Still, it was trying. Who do ya think helped let the blood from cadavers to fill the lake up? Indeed. Most of my sisters could not stand it. We had a constant rate of attrition from those that were not strong enough. I'm perfectly sure ya know what I mean by that.

Fine, I will put it bluntly, then. The ones who could not stand the sight of so much blood and so much death ended up leaving and killing themselves. I'm sure you know what that means for a fairy, yes? …Not very much, I'll admit. Oh, just a little bit of a wait before ya respawn. However, there is a little price. Ya lose just a smidgen of the memories you have.

But to those wimps, it was a blessing. So they offed themselves again and again until they couldn't even be bothered to blink. They ain't got even a smidgen of their old selves left in their head. So, from then on they can get away with all the cartwheeling and cavorting that they cared to do.

Yes, I say they are wimps. Why would I _not_? They threw away their memories because they were not strong enough! Still, I suppose that it be like making a human change their freckles. Ain't gonna be happening.

Fairies ain't supposed to be understanding death. You know what I mean by that, human? Course ya don't… Ain't never bothered to stop and talk to a fairy, have ya? No, those by the lake don't count. They be much more dangerous than the majority of fairies are.

Why, what else could be dangerous? At least normal fairies will at most want to fleece ya and take you for all that you're worth. Maybe they will play a trick on ya that will leave ya injured. Nothing more.

Yes, you are right. Those others are like us, but _mores_. They believe that they're so high and mighty that they can rule over whomever they want to. It'd be hard to find ya some kind that's more stickup than those be. Sheesh.

Well, I may be stickup, but I don't try and trick mortals like yourself to give up your souls, do I? Nor do I plan on killing ya. All I want to do is my job. And if that means I have to be wrangling up some stray fairies who couldn't tell if they were wet behind their ears if I dunked them in the Misty damned Lake!

Heh, you wanting to know why I'm so insistent on getting my job done? Well, it's because I am recruiting for the new boss. No, Not the old mistress. I left her after we were attacked by those two stray humans. Rather, she let us go, having decided that she might spend a few decades, or centuries, out of her house. Not much was left for me, so I decided to leave. It was either that or stay and dust an empty mansion every day. Even I have my limit.

But wouldn't you know it, I found myself having to fight those damned humans again! Not to mention the old mistress. I tell you, if there is anything worse than fighting Yuuka Kazami, I don't know what is.

Thanks for the compliment, bub, but I ain't be wanting them. All I was doing was my job. She understood that. Doesn't mean that she held back, but I think it would have dishonored us both if she did. At least I needn't have respawned after that whole ordeal. That would have messed with my ticker something nasty.

I had actually come into the employ of Makai, in the world of demons. Not a very important job, or anything, but I did end up on interior guard duty. Heh… Yeah. I have no idea how I found the land in the first place. Perhaps it found me instead. Magic that old always has a mind of its own, even if it can't be understood.

But yeah… After the trouble, the master of that realm has decided to change her ways. Hence, I am here, beginning to prepare and see if I can garner any more recruits to the cause. Fairies aren't _that_ great of an ally, but they certainly can't hurt, especially if you manage to train them. You can see that I'm not having that great of luck. At least Shinki is patient.

Huh, didn't 'spect a twitch out of that one. You have the air of a fairy about you. Planning to be causing some mischief, devil girl? Or you just gonna slip back into the shadows, and let us do the talking? Yeah, that's what I thought. If I had anything worth stealing, I'd be keeping my eyes on you.

So, your robot making any sense now? Hrm. Well, let her reboot all that she wants. Ain't like there is anything that'll bother ya now. Folks know that when they see the fairies scattering, it'd be best to run the other way. It's either a trap, or something that frightened the girls. Not that it takes that much, but usually better is safer than sorry.

Eh? You want to be asking me something? Well, go ahead and shoot, human. It isn't as if I've a fairy circle to be attending, or anything. Oh, _that_ is what you were wondering. To tell ya the truth, I can't honestly say _why_ it is that I stay this way. It would be much easier, after all, to go back to the way I had once been. To be young and carefree. Might take getting killed a few times until I forgot the reason I was killing myself, but it'd certainly be possible.

Still, that would seem like retreating. I would hate to disappoint my former mistress by allowing myself to do so. And I would hate to fail my current employer if I allowed myself to crap out. I may have seen much, but it is nothing that most of the older youkai haven't seen. They just don't have the luxury to forget.

Happy now? No? Good. You shouldn't be happy. After all, I had your maid her crap out just because I mentioned a few words. I hope you wouldn't be happy with me because I shared a few philosophical discussions with you. Exactly. Now, why are you still talking to this fairy instead of heading on? It looks like she's back up and working now and- Whoah! Almost got me with that shot! Joints a bit rusty, there?

Pity, then. You're too calm, too quickly. But eh, if you ain't gonna listen to me… Well, that's that. So, you said you wanted some directions, wasn't that right? Hrm. Looking for a shop of some kind? Well, can't tell ya exactly where one is. If it ain't the Kirisame's, you're best off heading due east of here. I saw a shack over that way. Perhaps that is what you're looking for.

Fantastic. Now I am to be wrangling up these sissies. Oh, they haven't completely run off. They're hiding in the bushes just over yonder. Hear the rustling? They're afraid to come out and risk my wrath. Well, that means I just get to have me some target practice.

Well, I sure wouldn't mind finding some new recruits, but it isn't as if there are many other fairies that are useful 'round these parts. Oh? A proper fae, you say? One of them helping out could become mighty interesting. Are you sure, though? Those creatures are not exactly known for being kind for our species. And if she's strong enough to be useful, she's strong enough to knock me out of the sky without breaking a sweat.

Alright, if you say so. I'll have to follow up on that lead some time or the other. What's her name, now? Now, _that_ is interesting… One of the Spring Court, isn't she? Very well. I'll keep an eye out for Black. Maybe I can persuade her to join our cause.

If you see her, tell her to come search out the fairy Rengeteki. It's the closest thing that I have to a name. Most just say hey you or stop shooting me in the rear with your magic you crazy fairy! I love that last one. Good luck with your search; just ignore any explosions that you might hear for a bit. I have some words to share with a few wusses hiding behind the bushes…

* * *

A/N Well, finally back. And it looks like I made a liar out of myself. I had initially planned to have a windows character now. But when I tried to start writing, I realized that one of the two for this open slot would fit better later, and the other would have been too random.

As if Rengeteki isn't random enough. If anyone is wondering who exactly this fairy is, she is a midboss from LLS and MS. Not to mention that she is the only unnamed midboss to show up in two different games.

Although, I'm not quite sure where drill sergeant fairy came from. It seems natural if she is a fairy of any note, especially having lived with Yuuka for any length of time. Eh, I think it's interesting. May come back and revisit her sometime, flesh her out with some that aren't just regular fairies.

Anywho, last chapter:

Mr. Guest, I suppose, why does there only have to be four party members? It isn't as if we've got an arbitrary headcount limit here, or anything like that. …Although, Kikuri _is_ pretty much floating equipment at this point.

Digressing, I will flat out state whom the next one is. Look forward to seeing a sparrow soon. Besides that, please read and review as always, and until next time!


	11. Sparrow That Has Lost the Will to Sing

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a important silver alert! Just recently, we have learned that our loved workwolf has disappeared. She was out and about scouting in the forest of magic, in which she has disappeared. Fear not for her safety, as we have all available tengu out searching for her. Hopefully she is successful with her scoop, and will bring back the news that we all are hoping for. _

_If there are any sightings of her, please contact us by hook or by crook. Except Kirisame, if you value your possessions. That's one crook that even we wouldn't ask you to contact._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Sparrow That Has Lost the Will to Sing

Heh… What's that rustling sound? There shouldn't be anything moving in the woods. At least not this time of day. Well, except the fairies. That could always be an option. But have they decided to come and bother me now? Feh. Always hate the stupid things. Always buzzing around and jumping for joy and trying to pluck my wings.

At least they didn't wake me up to hear the birds singing. Always hate listening to that. Too many bad memories, listening to them singing. Good thing that my ears muffle sound well when I pull them shut. Otherwise, I don't think I could even manage a little bit of sleep.

Might as well go ahead and get the stand up, then. If I'm not going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon, I might as well make the best of it. Not like I'm going to have any customers come by anytime soon. Why is it that humans insist on traveling in the forest at night, when that is the time that our kind is out and about? Should consider themselves lucky that we aren't all quite as bloodthirsty as I used to be.

Meh. At least the pine is comfortable this time of year. Even if I don't need it to keep me warm, it's nice to have the old home ready to be used. …I need to remember to think Wriggle for letting me keep it. She really shouldn't have let me keep that big old tree for me to use. I'm not a small sparrow anymore, though. I need my space.

Say… I still hear that rustling. Whatever could that be coming my way? It doesn't sound like a fairy. Something bigger… Hrm. What could it be? Just let me brush aside the twigs here, and… Well, definitely not a fairy. But a cat is fine, too.

What are you doing here, little cat? You're not one of the nekomatas that torment this land. That much I can tell. Heh, well, whoever you may be, you might as well come with me. I'm certain that I've a spare piece of meat for you to eat. Maybe after that I can scratch behind your ears. It'd be nice to have some company, considering no one is going to show.

Aww… Running off already? Fine, I suppose. Didn't think that even that cats disliked me now. But fine. Maybe you'll come back once I get this opened up. Not that you'll probably like the smell of meat cooking, but whatever.

Wait a moment, why is my stall already opened up? Has someone been _stealing_ my stuff? Oh dear… Oh dear oh dear. Calm down Mystia. It's not like someone found out where you keep your stash. Just go ahead and get inside, and then I'll be able to check what was taken.

Geh. At least they didn't get into the liquor. That's not exactly cheap for me to get hold of. No way that anyone should just go ahead and walk off with them. The thing is… What was stolen from me? If not what was expensive, then could it have been one of my eels? I've not the chance to go and fish a few for tonight, but the ones in the bucket should still be good.

Let's see now. We have two… five… seven… eleven… Wait a second. I had twelve the other night. Where is the… twelfth… Well, hello again cat. Are you enjoying that eel there? You know, when I offered you food, you were supposed to _wait_ for me to give it to you. Neh. I suppose that you're just being a cat, aren't you? _Now_, I have to figure out who opened up my cart.

Wait a minute. Just one, little minute. Where has that hat come from? I recognize that one… _Satori. _Yes, I know you are here. Might as well come out.

So, here to steal some more of my food? That's what I thought. Thieving undergrounder… Do you even have something to pay for it this time? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you don't. You never do. At least you only bother to steal the food that I can get for free, instead of the sake I have to pay for.

Heh? Who are you? And why are you paying me? For _her_? Well, if she's your responsibility… Wait. She has a keeper? That is such an odd sentiment. I never even knew that wild youkai had someone that she would even pretend to listen to. But if you're looking after her, why did you let her get out of control and steal my eels?

True that. It is hard to keep her under control, isn't it? Especially since you're a human… Wait. You're a human. _Really_? And you've got to look after her? Well, best of luck to you. Knowing her, she might even injure you if she's not careful.

Already had that happen, eh? Well, if you _know_ what you're getting into, I'm not gonna try to wave you off any more. Still, as long as you're here… You want a plate, yourself?

Well, of course I'm willing to serve you. Just because I'm in the middle of a forest serving eel and lamprey doesn't mean humans aren't welcome. It just means that I don't get as much business as I could. Well, you are right. I _could_ move closer to village itself, but they're _uncomfortable_ with me being too close. Not that I blame them too much. Not with my history.

What did you expect I used to do? _Look_ at me. Not that I can read that well, but even I know that most books can't be judged by their covers. What did you think these talons used to be for, though? They sure weren't used for chopping meat and cutting cords. Not in the way I use them nowadays.

Heh. I don't plan on eating you. Don't you know how bad that would be for business? Not to mention how mad Wriggle would be at me. She is the only company I have for most of the year. I'd hate to have it where she ignores me for a season or two.

Not to mention I have my own reasons for not eating your kind anymore. Mostly because I'd like to think I'm better than that. When I woke up for the first time, it was easy to stay nice and simple. You can imagine that seeds and bugs wouldn't sustain one as large as I, don't you agree? Of course, if I found some seeds the size of my head it might be different. But the flower youkai hasn't been around until recently. Meh. Not like she would even do such a thing if I asked her to.

Oh! I suppose I should get to cooking that meal for you, shouldn't I? Feh. So sorry, so sorry. Sometimes, it is just so easy to get caught up talking about yourself, don't you know? I just hope I'm not being too much of a bore. After all, isn't it usually the barkeep's job to listen to their customers? I'm turning that on its head, aren't I?

A name? Well, I suppose I never did introduce myself. I call myself Mystia Lorelei. …No, my name was not originally Daybird. Wherever did you get that idea? Heh. Well, just because I am friends with Wriggle doesn't mean that our names must be so similar. Although that would be interesting, wouldn't it…

Sorry, had to snap out of that thinking. I do tend to let my mind wander at times. It's the only thing that keeps me sane some of these days. Not to mention the many recriminations that I've put myself under… Well, I'm sure you can imagine.

Ah, now there we go. The fire is going, and your eel is slowly roasting away. You are correct; that fire isn't as hot as it could be. However, I think you would much prefer it if you eat what is best, and not simply what is quick. Besides, that will give me some time to talk.

Do remember that I _am_ a songbird youkai. And even if I will not allow myself to sing, I need to allow myself to talk instead.

Why indeed would a bird not allow herself to sing? Do not believe that it is because I have myself caged, human. Don't you know that even the caged bird sings, for no one can take it away? I will point out, though, that there is something that can take it away. My own consciousness would not allow me to sing, now that I know what it is that my voice is capable of.

All that I have is a curse, human. A damned curse that I was unaware of. Vocal cords that are enchanted to mystify and confuse, to blind one those that may pass by. I would sing for you, human, but I would not want to do that to you. Even if it was just the blindness, I would not force you to endure a hex that strains them so badly.

That isn't the biggest problem… Something that I was completely unaware of. Not only does my voice blind those who happen to hear it, it robs them of their conscious. It muddles the thoughts of others, causing them to act as they shouldn't.

Yes, indeed. It slowly drives them insane. A voice that robs many of their peace of mind, and leaves them perfectly open to suggestions, both sane and not. True bedlam that it is…

What's worse is that I knew not what I did, human. Don't you agree? At least the blindness could be an unfortunate side effect. I'd hate to submit someone to the sounds so horrible. At least it would be understandable. At least I could explain that away. It isn't permanent, after all. I could remove it quite easily.

But the madness… I hated it. I hated that I had forced others to submit to my song. Once they listened to a few mad notes, would they ever be able to say no? You are right, human. Even if they were already insane, it would affect them. Maybe it would drive them back towards sanity, or further into insanity.

I suppose you would be skeptical. After all, I could be singing right now, and you would never notice. Feh. No way to prove it otherwise. But you're right… One such as I has little reason to change my stripes. Little reason at all. Especially as I had such an easy life…

What else would I do? I used to eat humans. At least when I had the chance. I'm not dumb enough to go chasing after them when they want to kill me, after all. But… But I didn't just limit myself to that. _Especially_ once I wised up enough to realize that I had much more at my disposal than strength and speed.

That's why I began this stand in the first place. It was the ultimate bit of trickery. Why bother to go out and hunt for the humans, when I could just lure them in with offers of food to cure their ills? Ills that I had imposed.

Granted, that couldn't last very long. I did my best to make the food last. Even as active as I can be, I don't need an entire human even once a week. At least I knew that the small ones weren't as satisfying. Softer meat, but there is so little. At least the fat on their bones was useful for keeping my energy up.

Meh. You shouldn't be so surprised. Most of the youkai around here are wild in some manner or the other. That _would_ include me as well. At least, it used to. Even a few years ago, I didn't bother to not be one. All I cared about was eating and singing.

Even Wriggle can't get me to sing for her, anymore. Not after what it did to her. Have you met her? I forgot if you said whether you have or not… Heh. I've not the greatest of memories, if you can't tell. Still too much of a birdbrain. It _is _the truth, so don't give me that look.

But you know how she acts. Quite the odd way to for one to compose themselves, especially in this land. You should know that she didn't quite come by it naturally. How else should one expect her to act after hearing a song that drives her insane? Well, I can't honestly say _how_ she should act. But she should be normal.

Indeed. Who even wears something like that in this day and age? I suppose her mind decided that since she was such a tomboy, she might as well act like one. Why she picked that way, I've no idea. I'm… I'm afraid to ask, myself.

Worse is, I had to have that pointed _out_ to me. I wasn't even aware of the insanity that I provoked with my song, the mania that rose in the mind of others. The madness that I was inspiring within _her_. The Yama is quite good at making you listen, especially when you try to beat her in a fight.

Feh. You running from her as well? Can't say I blame you. She's quite the frightening person to listen to. And she doesn't even use that rod for scolding others. She _could_… To be honest, I'd prefer if she did use it. I'd rather take the rod on my back than the words she uses to torment your soul.

Pardon me if I spare my memory of the words that she used. I'd much rather forget that I ever heard them. But even though I didn't care about the humans I'd mislead with my voice… That little firefly that I had always considered my friend, though…

Meh. I need a drink.

Don't mind me if I crack this open. Not like I've got anyone else coming by here wanting to drink sake. Maybe it will be a little strong… Hrm. Yeah, it is a tad bit strong. Old sake. Whatever. It'll still get me drunk after a few rounds.

Such epiphanies are hardly good for the mind. I hardly slept a wink for weeks after that. I was practically one of the undead, stumbling about like some sort of zombie. And you know what happened after that? Do you know what happened? She came looking for me. I had driven her insane, and she was worried about _me_. Not that she knew, but I could scarcely believe it.

That night bug tried to ask me to sing for her as well. To sing… As if nothing was wrong. Oh, how I tried to explain to her. How I tried to make her understand that I could no longer do that for her. I might be a songbird, but I couldn't let myself sing.

How could I do that to her? When she wasn't even herself? Feh. I was no "old bean", I was her friend! I could not do that to her. Not when I… I…

Heh. Thanks… I think I needed that. Another shot down the hole, eh? Keep me calm… Prevent anything embarrassing from passing my lips. Just make sure to not let me drink too much. I don't want to risk having my buzzed self start to sing, after all. Perhaps you should make sure you have an extra sock on hand. I'm sure the satori has one.

That's what I thought. Crazy youkai… Heh. At least Wriggle finally understood I could no longer sing as she so wished me to… How I wish I could. She did have a lovely smile on her face when she listened. Hrm. Maybe I'll find a way some day… No, don't think like that. That would just be asking for trouble…

Yup, just trouble. Meh. Oh well. But that leaves me where I am now. Just sitting here in the middle of the forest with my stall. At least for once I have customers who don't plan to run off on me. At least you're not going to do that, right?

Oh, I see. The satori's passed out? Odd. She's not that much of a lightweight. Usually she can suck down a few bottles before finally going down. Maybe that's just the liquor talking… Eh. Oh well.

So, where are you traveling to from here? Or are you just one of those crazy humans that routinely take walks through forests that contain man-eating monsters? Well, it's not really an insult. There are plenty of those around… Crazy humans, I mean. There are a lot of man-eating monsters, too. Unless you have been one this entire time, and it has just been a disguise?

Fehe. That would have been funny, wouldn't it? Knowing my luck, you'd be one of those youkai that are still quite insistent that we kill and consume all the humans. Beh, I say. Better to let them grow like cattle. And then, the cattle shall grow cattle and swine and sheep, and we can eat those!

Well, after eels. Eels do taste much better, I'll admit. Don't you agree? Of course you do. That's why you're here, after all. I have one cooking? Oh, yeah, that one. It's got an hour or two. Slow cooking is what I like the best. Makes it fall off the bone! Quite literally, I do say. Quite literally.

Hrm. Perhaps I've had a wee bit too much of the sake, hrm? Oh well. At least I get to have it this time! Not often that I get to have my own drinks. Perhaps I should do this more often, then. Course, that would mean I would have to have customers.

Do you think the humans would mind if I moved closer to the village again? Maybe a mile or two past Kirisame's shop… That would be close enough to the village I might get some passerby? Or maybe I should try and set up something more permanent by the lake… Get some nice scenery. Of course, then, I'd have to worry about the vampire that lives on the lake ruining business for me.

Wonderful! If that vampire is gone, there's not much of a reason not to move out there. …Well, except that I'd have to leave my tree. My wonderful nice tree that she has let me keep.

Feh. You know what is good for helping me decide? Drink! Mehe, oh yes, that is a very good idea. Perhaps we'll figure out something wonderfully inventive while we are under the influence, yes?

Oh, no worry, no worry at all. Your food won't be burning. And wherever you are heading toward will not disappear in the next few hours. Of course, you probably shouldn't take my word for that. Especially if you hear me sing.

After all, a night sparrow is incredibly bad luck, isn't it? And there is no wolf here to watch over you. Just a drunk cat and a drunken satori. Fehe. Oh well. Now, go ahead and drink up, human. I'd hate to be the only one having fun. What, getting sloshed isn't your idea of fun? Bull! C'mon, just a sip and you'll see what I mean!

Well, if you're not having it, I shall! One for you, one for me, and one for that firefly that won't stay out of my head!

* * *

A/N This was an interesting chapter, now that I think about it. I went into this wanting to play up one particular portion (specifically, whether Mystia was the night sparrow of legend that brought misfortune, or the one that brought good fortune), but that was left off at the end. If you're wondering what I meant about the wolf watching over the MC, that is the legend in particular that I was speaking of.

Instead, looks like I instead focused more on the her relationship with Wriggle, and her past. Now, one thing that is intriguing about Mystia, in my mind, is that she is one of the more openly malicious youkai. Not only does she act like a man-eater (or a con at best), she looks the part as well. Compare her to the other birdies (Tokiko, Okuu, Aya and Hatate) and which of them seems the one you'd least like to see in a dark alley?

Well, disregard Utsuho's arm cannon and the powers she got from eating a goddess. Because then it wouldn't even be close.

The thing is, I first wanted to make her be an aversion of that. She is a good person, in spite of being such a monstrous creature. But I felt that to be a little too cliché, so I had her go back to her canon backstory. She only changed when Shiki's lecture proved too much for her to handle.

Anywho, as to the last chapter:

Mr. Muss, many apologies. I should have realized who it was by the quips. As for Rinnosuke, after consulting the script, I will have to answer in the negatory for that. He is not on schedule for Disk 2. Granted, neither was Rengeteki, so who knows? The five magical stones from way back in SoEW are probably gonna pop up sooner or later, so there's always the chance he could pop in here.

Digressing, I shall see everyone soon. Please read and review as always, and until next time!


	12. Empty-Headed, Innocent Love Magician

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! Still no news of our beloved workwolf. Please contact us if you hear any more! Now, onto the story! We have learned that there is more rumors of the darkness spreading in the forest. Perhaps a darkness youkai is planning her next move? We are unsure, as our source recently visited the manor deep in the bamboo forest to have her eyes checked. Although, we are unsure how she managed to get that far, when she has trouble seeing what is in front of her face! We wish her well in her recovery._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fix._

* * *

Empty-Headed, Innocent Love Magician

Dum de dum, dum de duh. A rum-tum-tum anna liddledeeda. Too la fo ulna yagato rasa. Feo leo teo ma. A little bit of fluffy, a little bit of wuffy, and a little bit of muffy in the soup. Tella mea culpa, mea trea culpa, tragado yagato ya.

…Wait, what was it that came next? Usa laywa ima twea poobah? No, that wasn't right… That will make it much too fuzzy. Uz meaza ena loogar tetswana? No no! Silly me! I went and forgot the spell! Again. Poo. Now ima gonna hafta go all the way back up to my room, and get down my book and look it over.

Maybe I will just try something new! It wouldn't be _that_ hard, after all. All of the spells that I's know are much much easy! All I have to do is say the magic words… Why am I talking to myself like this? Not like there's much need to tell myself what to do! I'm still just being silly me, as always! Teehee.

Fweeh. But whaddya think I should do, me? A zippidee doo dah ringing banging? No, no, we don't need little fuzzywuzzles following after us. Although, I should write that one down. It might be nice to have more fuzzywuzzles in the future! Maybe I can use them to talk to that nice wolf lady person who borrowed some of my potions!

Too bad that she didn't like them though. But they made nice wolf lady even fuzzier than usual! Fuzzy is always better, isn't it? Yes it is, oh yes it is! I wish she understood… But she didn't even let Ellen pet her! Poor girl looked so mad too… She needed nice warm fuzzy petting!

Dingalingaling! Oh, I love that bell so much. But who could it be? Who could it be? A customer perhaps? A customer indeed! Oh, how wonderful! And just so soon after I opened the doors! Well, I opened the doors of times, yes, lots of times! How wonderful is it that it happens? So wonderful indeed!

Still, this is a call for a momentous and monuments and majestic and magnificent celebration. A whoodidly doo ana sis boom bah!

E-heh-heh! Did you like my light show customers? I put it on just for you! Plus I do like to show of the magic. Wasn't it so sparkly? Hehe, thank you, thank you! I do my best! Although, I think it needed more sis and less bah, don'tcha agree? Here, try it on for size. A whoodidly doo ana siiiis boom ba!

Uwah? No, I don't have anything cooking on the stove, much less bacon! Silly customer! Silly me! I don't even have a stove! Not like I gotta eat much, anyway! Why need I eat when there is more lovely-dovely magic to be making! Why am I still talking when there is magic to be showing? Come on in, come on in!

Oh, there are others with you? Who is it- _Oooooh_. Big shield lady thing! Hiya there! What's it making you float? Do you have floaty magic? You don't taste like you have floaty magic. Or smell like you have floaty magic. Still, you must have floaty magic, because you are floating!

Aww, ok, I won't taste. But you must know that taste is a very important sense for us magicians. How else would be get a good feel for the magic? Asides from feeling the magic, but I find that quite imprecise! The best knowledge always comes from tasting! Unless it's poisonous, and then you just have to make something more lovely than the poison so you can then taste it

Still, I like you. Plus you have a giant glowing ball! Giant glowing balls are the epitome of magical might! Unless they are pyramids. I like pyramids too. But giant glowing balls are better!

Eh? Why is strange lady snickering, shield lady? Does she have something wrong? Oh, I know this! Saw this from the doctor lady person thing. She has life support hooked up! That's why she has that thing attached to her. I'm sorry. She must have some rather bad condition, doesn't she? I bet it causes her to spontaneously snicker at times.

See? Now you're not snickering! Although you shouldn't glare at me like that! It does bad things to your face. Yes, many bad things indeed. But I've got something to fix that. Just a little bit of soft magic potion and a whirladee doodad….

Oops. I think that was the fuzzy magic. Still, at least you don't have to glare at people with big fuzzy eyebrows miss strange lady that snickers and has a strange attachment attached to her! You can go use my kitchen if you want to cut them off; I think there is something in there to use!

Hehe. I agree with you too, miss floaty shield lady. She does look better with them. I think we should keep this a secret between us, though. Because between you and me, _I think she does not like them_.

Oooh. So _that's_ why she was muttering about getting a knife. Why is that, though? I mean, all she has to do is cut off the strands. And I have a perfectly good three foot pair of scissors that she can use! They even have nice and comfy handles!

…Why would I have a smaller pair of scissors, when I have three foot ones?

You're right! It is silly question. But it is good, because I make silly questions all the time! Even when I talk to myself! Uwah? Well, I live here by myself, so it's not like I can talk to anyone else!

Oh, the fuzzywuzzles? No, why would I talk to them? I make the fuzzywuzzles to talk to other people, or just because! So, it would be silly for me to talk to them. Especially when I could talk to the comfywuzzle instead!

You haven't seen the comfywuzzle? Oh, ok! Come on then! I'll show you my secret room! It's actually the bedroom too, so it's alright if you come in. Oh, customer wants to come too? Alright… But only you two! No weird ladies with strange attachments allowed! It's part of our policy, enacted as of now.

No, I am _not_ laughing for no reason! Don't you know that it is established store policy that one must be happy at all times? I shall have to get her with some of my happy gas since she isn't following the rules. Grr. Will you help me miss shield lady? She'll never see that coming, I don't think.

Oh, right, the comfywuzzle! See it here! He is big and soft and long and warm and comfy and big… Ewah? Well, yeah, it is a blanket. But you said you wanted to see him! Besides, I can sell you one, if you want to! Just give me a little bit to find the magic I need to make another one, if you will?

You don't want one? Aww… Why not? They are the softest and warmest. Why would you not? Oh, right, miss floaty shield lady. You do not even feel cold? That'd be nice. I hate feeling cold. Except when it's too hot. Then I like the cold! But still, that's too bad. Is there anything else that you can't feel?

You couldn't feel me tasting! Then why'd you ask me to stop tasting you earlier? I don't understand… How else am I to learn your floaty magic? Well, I could do that, but it'd be no fun, floaty lady! Hrmpf! Just because of that, I'm gonna go get my book and go help my customer. You'll get your comfywuzzle when I am through!

Why are you grinning like that? Shape up customer, or I might have to kick you out of my shop! That is, unless you pay the penalty. And trust me, you do _not_ want to sit in that corner for five minutes! I picked that corner over there because of its extra lumpiness. I'm sure it will make you very much uncomfortable before you are through!

And no, you cannot have the comfy magic. No no, you cannot. Bad people who do not listen to the shopkeeper do not get the benefit of the magician of love's magic!

You'll be good? Hooray! Now, we go back to the main room. I hope that there hasn't bee anything going on out there. Hrm…

Eek! What's that? Giant bat? Evil giant flappy wappy nasty bat? Oh, it's got a human face! How repulsive! Begone, foul beast! I shall drive you back like the icky rodent that you are! Back! Face my magic! Sis boom trala opat magdo!

Umm… Perhaps that was the wrong spell. Most definitely the wrong spell. All it did was get soot all over our faces. Pooey! That is what I get for trying to use not fluffy magic! Nasty love magic doesn't work so well for me… I guess I'm just not mean enough.

Still, is nasty bat lady thingy going to be hurting me? Or is she going to be looting any more of my potions. Oh, I saw what you did. Too bad you took that potion, though.

Ehehe… It's a potion to make someone feel nice and happy and empty. They won't have any worries after they take it. But you might wanna be leaving soon, though! It wasn't quite done diluting, so it's quite a bit more potent. Ah, you see now weird bat lady thing? Well, get going! I don't know what bats use as toilets, but I don't want you using mine! I don't want you messing up the privy!

No, I did not make her drink that or anything like that! Sheesh, you a suspicious customer! Why would I want to do that? Why would I do that in the first place? I mean, she's not really odd like the girl with the odd attachment attached to her. Where did she go, anyways? I can't see her at all.

She better not be getting into my private stocks! That might make me angry! Hrm. At least she didn't get into the inaba potion. It's rather inane, that inaba potion. One must be careful, or it might drive them insane! In a rather inane way! Hehe, I love saying that. I do wonder what an inaba of the attachment might look like. Would it be fuzzy, or would it just try to bite me?

Well, I just ask because most animals try to bite me. I don't know why! I just try to be nice to them, and be hugely snuggly and make sure they are warm and have a nice coat and maybe a cute hat to wear on their head and ooh mittens mittens are good too even if they have fur and I just wish that they would let me make their snuggly even wugglier and then—

Eh? I can breathe quite well. But I don't need to! It's one of those annoying things, like eating and pooping! Sure, I can do it, but why do I wanna, unless I hafta? Granted, I only do the latter if I need the ingredients for something special.

Eheh, I see you have to learn there is a lot before you become a magician of love. There's all kinds of love, don't you know! There's love of the trees, love of the kitties, love of the rabbits who bite, love of the customers that keep you company.

But there are simpler loves! Love for the fuzzy feeling in your head that makes you so happy, even though you can't remember everything. The love of the warm fuzzy feeling in the bottom of your stomach when you has good food. And the love that you get when you have successful plopper on the popper. Ehehe!

Uweh? Now, why's you looking all funny? I'm just telling the truth… Don't you agree, customer? I know it may be a wee bit embarrassing, but it's the twuth! Don't try and lie, Ellen knows the truth! Besides, it's not that embarrassing! After all, everyone does it.

Well, what were you expecting me to act like? I _am_ a child, after all. And tell me, if it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and talks like a duck, what does it make it? A vicious man-eating duck that comes to steal your soul and dance upon your entrails! Mwahaha!

…Why did I laugh like that? I've never made a vicious man-eating duck… Or at least I don't remember. Are man-eating ducks nice? I think they can be, if they are nice and fuzzy. Hrm. Maybe I should try making those some day.

Eh? Oh, sorry customer! Sometimes I get lost thinking about nice fuzzy things… But I suppose you're right. If they eat people, they by definition cannot be fuzzy. Because that would mean that part of them would be sharp and not comfy. So bad and not full of love, they would be.

So, tell Ellen what you are looking for here? You haven't said the entire time what you are here for. That is leaving me wondering what you could be looking for. You will tell me, yes?

Oh… You not here to purchase something? Aww… That makes me sad. I had hoped I might have new customers. Help me spread my love with my magic and potions! Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped. So, why is it that you are visiting, besides wanting to see the sis and the boom and da bah!

You actually came to see me! Wonderful! But what is itt hat you came to see me for? Is my love magic that strong that you just had to turn and come see my shop? Eheh, I couldn't blame you if that was the case.

There's more that wanted to see me? Wonderful! But where are they? Oh, you left them outside, I see. I see. But why didn't they want to come in? It's much warmier and fuzzier in here! Pooey. I shall just have to go outside. Where's my comfywuzzler when I need it…

Oh, who is that? I think I've seen them before. I know I've seen that outfit. But what is she carrying—

.

.

.

Kitteh!

Oh, fuzzy wuzzy kitty! What is it doing here? Aww, don't look so grumpy little miss kitty! I will take care of you. Maybe get you a nice bonnet to bring out your eyes and a collar that looks nice? Wait you already have a collar why do you already have a collar? Oh, you put a collar on her already why did you do that oh the kitty is for me yay the kitty is for me yay I have a kitty!

Wait, it's not a she kitty? But it's too pretty to be a he! Such a lovely gray fur. I love this gray! …In fact, it's the same color as my comfywuzzler. Why is that?

…Do I know your… He seems familiar, now that I think about it. Those eyes… I've seen those eyes somewhere…

Must be imagining things! Hehe. Still, he is a pretty cat. And all for me? Yay! I shall love him and cherish him and call him Gregory. Just like a good little pet should be called!

His name is Sokrates? Well, that is quite the dignified name for a cat, isn't it? Oh, yesh it is you widdle ball of fluffy wuffy goodness you. Oh yesh it is! Hehe, don't look so grumpy, Mr. Sokrates! I'll have you smiling happily soon enough, oh yes I will. I just need to get you something nice and juicy to eat.

…Do you like bats?

Ehehe, no, no, I won't do that! _Right now_… But I's has a good idea for you. I have plenty of new knives right now! We can go find you a nice little bird in the sky to be your meal. Make sure it's nice and juicy. I wonder if there are any doves that are here. Maybe a nice quail for you…

Oh, those knives? There the one's I sent your funny lady with the attachments attached to her towards. Well, and the three-foot scissors, but then again _you_ think it's such a ridiculous idea… Well, I got the knives from this odd traveling lady…

That's right! I knew I had seen that outfit before! This lady I saw the other day looked like your friend with the green hair! That was it! She showed up in the middle of the night and demanded that I give her food. I would have too if she hadn't have used those ugly little sharp things. They weren't comfy at all… So I made them comfy! Pincushions are comfy once you make them large enough. Even comfy enough to sit in!

…Uwah? What's with the weird look you're giving me? Do you know someone that looks like your friend? Why is that such a bad thing. I haven't talked to your friend much, but she seems like a nice lady. Why wouldn't someone like her be a nice lady underneath all of that nasty pointedness?

She looked pretty much the same… But she had silver hair. Odd that was. She didn't look that old, but she had silver hair. Do you know why that might be? Perhaps she is just old in the inside, and doesn't love herself enough and therefore has silver hair? Although, she had cute braids… I like my hair better though. Nice and long, not short like that.

Aww, going already? Well, wait a bit! I need to make the nice shield lady thing a comfywuzzler. Will you let me do that, please? Then you can go! And then me and Mr. Sokrates can have some fun once you're done.

Doesn't that sound like a fluffy good time?

* * *

**Sokrates** has left your party, and has been entrusted in the care of **Ellen**. Please make room in your prayers tonight that he is not tormented too much.

* * *

A/N Well, needless to say that the next chapter is here. I decided to go with a mostly lighter tone, as the depressing chapters I've been writing recently For this project, among a few others have got me down. Sometimes it's just nice to let your mind get into the proper setting and let the nonsense flow, ain't it?

Besides, Ellen is pretty much innocent. She might have quite the interesting backstory if she had any memory of it. So everything is concentrated on the here and now, as a child might think. After all, she _is_ a child in the end. Can't expect her to have much more than the briefest flashes of insight.

Oh, and if you see any typos, ignore them. I didn't bother to spellcheck very much, as I could not tell said typos from the intentional ones! Unless it is particularly egregious, I ask ye not to point it out. Just take it as Ellen being Ellen.

As to last chapter:

Mr. Muss, I'm afraid there is a little bit of difference. And as long as Merlin keeps her head, she will not go crazy. (I can make puns too! And they are quite welcome.) And it may be, or I may be distracting you with CNN while I set up something completely different in the plot. Perhaps I am being metaphorical, using her as an example of what is to come. Never trust a poltergeist, after all.

And at that, I shall end this off. Please read and review as always, and until next time


	13. Scheming Nine-Tailed Fox

Scheming Nine-Tailed Fox

Ah, who is this that trespasses upon these hallowed halls? More visitors, lost in this far off land? I suppose I should not be too surprised. It has been quite a while since some have ventured all the way out to here. Then again, not too many are dumb enough to get lost deep in the mystical forests.

At least they're not coming in from the wastes. That means they're not outsiders… But from the forest? How odd for a human to come through there. The denizens of that forest know their ways about it like no one's business. So for these five to indeed be lost, they couldn't have been from there.

Perhaps I can use this, though. I do need something done. Plus it will allow me to get a handle on what I believe is a fresh face in this land… And see what they are capable of. Indeed, this might be useful.

Of course, who can resist a little fun, guiding them through this abandoned village? Just send the wind blowing a bit through the trees, sending the petals scattering to the ground. Should I have the latches on the doors come undone? No, that wouldn't work. They'd never believe that it was natural.

However, there _is_ a set of wind chimes out back. That will provide the ambiance nicely, I do believe. Now for me to just set back and watch them as they approach. Should let me get my bearings before being thrust into conversation by some unwieldy and highly convoluted means. That would hardly do, wouldn't it?

Well, isn't this interesting. I wouldn't have expected such a combination to manage to compose themselves together for this. …And if such a group is active _together_, it makes me wonder what they are planning to do. That is not an insignificant level of power they have under their control.

Especially that moon princess. I wonder if her sisters have heard whether she has returned to the realm of the living yet, or not? Although, it would be hard for one to call such a state _living_. Being encased in bronze does that to one.

At least that one human among them doesn't seem to be too concerned. Now, that _is_ odd, there. I can count one among them that has eaten people during their history, and another that sucks their blood. Speaking of the bloodsucker… I shall have to watch my wares, so I don't lose too many of her valuables. There are enough thieves that pass through here, even accidentally.

Smart, though. Checking their surroundings carefully… Although, they do seem to be entrusting it to the man-eater. Not a bad decision, to be honest. Her eye would detect most of those that would mean them harm… But only most. Not all.

I wonder when they'll finally decide to search this house? I do believe that they haven't even noticed it. Not that many would notice it on their first attempt. We _did_ pick this house for a few reasons… One of them being that it is the one that is easiest to overlook. After all, who would reside in something that appears to be nothing more than a torn down shack?

…For that matter, whom am I speaking to? Bah, monologues.

Hrm. So, coming for me, finally? It only took a fair while. That's what they get for entrusting the man-eater to the searching. All it takes are a few altered boundaries and there is not a subconscious for her to even feel within these halls. Alas, I suppose I should go out and greet the guests as they enter my home.

Surprised to find someone in here? It seems that I have succeeded once more. But do come in; I have reasons to be interested in your visiting here. No, I shall not take no for an answer.

Well, if you _want_ to resist, go ahead. But you are trespassing upon the village of Mayohiga, and as the owner is currently occupied otherwise, I suggest that you comply with my offers. After all, I am not being especially harsh upon you. Indeed, my master would prefer that I give you some hospitality, so if you would comply.

Good for you. I would have hated to bloody the halls of her house while she is busy sleeping. But do not fear, as I have no great interest in doing so. Instead, come inside.

Indeed. Why would I be interested in a random visitor? It isn't common that I find a group of travelers such as yourselves. Especially a group that contains so many magical beings. It is a wonder that none of you knew the path through the forest, and managed to lose yourself thoroughly enough to find yourself here.

Where is here, indeed? None of you have ever been privy to the secret of this village. It is the rare soul that is allowed to walk these halls when invited, as there are indeed few that ever earn such an honor. This is the home of the creator of Gensokyo, and I am her loyal shikigami, Ran Yakumo.

Well, yes, the dragon had a rather substantial place in the creation as well, but she is the one driving force behind it all. The dragon would probably not have done a thing if not for Yukari's intervention. It is a rather fortuitous occurrence that such a powerful youkai has the interest of many in her mind, is it not?

Please, do take a seat. I am afraid that it is not near the mealtime, so I will not be able to provide you with many treats to keep you satisfied. Fortunately, the looks on most of your faces suggest that you do not require food, yes?

Oh? I wonder what has the satori so up in a fuss. Did she have something that sat wrong with her? Hrm. Well, no bother. As long as she is able to make it to any facility that might be required, I shall not raise a word otherwise.

So, tell me why you were lost. What were you searching for, deep in those woods? Well, of course I knew that you were in them. It's only natural that I know from which direction you enter into here. After all, it would be rather idiotic of myself if I were not aware of how the roads twist and turn as they all meet here.

Still, that has not answered my question. What were you doing deep in that forest? …Ah, I believe that I see now. Funnily how you should find a magic shop buried so far deep in the trees, and then proceed to become lost. Would it not be easy to find one's ways out of the woods, simply by tracing their steps?

I suppose that _would _be too simple for present company, wouldn't it? Pity. You should not fall into such pitfalls so easily. However, the point is moot, and you are here. I just have to decide what to do with you…

Curious about Yukari, aren't we? I am not surprised. After all, it was my master that sent a certain Lunar Princess to her grave after she overextended herself, wasn't it? Yes, I am talking to you, shield. That was a long time ago, though. Even before I was a glimmer in my mother's eyes. So, tell me, how have things been going for you, ever since you died and were sentenced to hell for all eternity.

Well, I am sure I will pass on the news to Yukari that you're out, even if you do not want to respond in particular to me. At least you are not screaming in indignation about killing those impertinent humans that dare to stand against you.

As for the other… I believe that it's been quite a while since I've seen you, robot. Albeit, not nearly as long as the last time my master saw Kikuri Watatsuki. So, tell me, maid. What is it that reactivated you? I was quite sure that Yukari had talked your former master into tossing you away the last time she had heard news of you.

Yes, that is quite right. You are much too efficient in your actions to even be allowed a place in this land, at least by my opinion. Why else would she have you shut down? You are not even _from_ this dimension, android. So why should you be allowed to stay and terrorize the youkai that are living in the wild?

So what if they're the ones that are still wild? The majority of the youkai in this land were original quite the wild animals. I should know, after all. Even if I am a shikigami, I am still a kitsune. You wouldn't find many that could fool me, should I decide to put my mind to it.

Are you too concerned about those humans in the village? Or is it a simple part of your limited condition that means you _must_ do what is asked of you? Do they not already have their hunters to protect them, along with the shrine maiden and the witch? Most of the humans are intelligent enough to _not_ risk the wrath of the man-eating youkai the cross this land.

So, why should an abomination out of space and out of time be allowed to murder at will those across this land? That is why you were deactivated, android. I _should_ shut you down… But again, I would like to ask a favor of you, and doing such a thing would be considered at least somewhat hostile, wouldn't it?

Oh, it's nothing much. It's merely a trifle in and of itself. I want you to deliver a package to someone. A very important and delicate package that must reach there safely, and before the sun rises the day after tomorrow.

That isn't important. However, I most likely should explain why it is that I am asking you to take it. Normally, if Yukari were healthy, I would go myself. However, I feel that it is most unwise to leave her alone for long stretches at a time, considering how long she is sleeping.

You seem surprised, Lunar Princess. Did you expect that Yukari would always retain her youthful speed and vigor? Such an impression she must have left upon you, Princess. It makes one wonder if there is a maker's mark somewhere on your body that you can't see, but one that everyone else that looks at you can. Those that are more familiar with her powers are more than capable of seeing who transformed you into such a form.

However, that's neither here nor there. Perhaps you should be thankful that she did as such, as I doubt that your original form could have withstood the flames. Back to the point, though. Yukari began to lose her physical strength long ago.

I know truly not what it could be. Perhaps it is just an extension of her power's affect on her body. Such a strong limitless power cannot be without its drawbacks, after all. It may have started when she created that netherworld for that friend of hers. Creating a whole dimension out of nothing, just to save that girl's soul?

You may call me callous, human, but it was such a waste. There was no need for a netherworld. If spirits wished to linger, they could easily linger in the land as it was. To create another world, just so that Saigyouji could continue to exist with her mind intact? I do not see the purpose.

Then again, she was always fond of your kind, human. Just as she was fond for everyone's. She was always such an adventurous spirit millennia ago, always trying to do what is best for everyone that might be involved. There was quite an inordinate amount of time keeping everyone she met satisfied and alive.

True. It isn't as if the master felt greatly for every little human and youkai she came across. Instead, she was interested in those that were _special_. I am sure you know quite well what I mean by that. Those that have some inkling of magic within them. Those that are different from the various normal drivel that your species mostly produces.

After all, how do you expect she was able to create this land that you are within? It hardly took snapping her fingers and separating this land from the outside. How else would she find enough that could live in this land, especially back then? Magic was not nearly rare enough even a hundred years ago to necessitate the movement of the various youkai and humans that she wished to. It was a long and hard process. She had to needle and cajole, sweet-talking those who were a bit resistant.

Thing was, she did it for their own good. She read the writing on the wall, and did something to prevent their end. However, it still took much out of my master to do such a thing. She had to manipulate the landscape itself, moving landscape so that the residents of her land would be satisfied.

After all, do you think that the human village was always like that? True, I suppose that was hardly clear enough. What I mean to ask is if you think the human village was always nestled in amongst a land that is full of youkai? If you have bothered to ask one of the residents, they can tell you that they weren't.

I must admit that the residents of that village are indeed braver souls than the majority of your kind. After all, their ancestors _chose_ this life. They did not like how the modern world was advancing. After all, would you trust the gaijin from across the sea coming in and improving their lifestyle?

Considering that you appear to be a foreigner yourself, perhaps it is wrong for me to assume that you would have any knowledge of how they feel. It is part of the same reason that Yukari removed the android maid from operation. Just as the human village hardly needs outsiders in order to function, Gensokyo hardly needs an android from another dimension in order to be kept safe.

As I said, I may be a bit harsh, but I do not care. I am the one who has to take of my master's frivolities. So as to ensure that everything is kept safe, I must ensure that I myself am ready to keep her on task.

However, I find myself with a rather different objective as of late. As I intimated earlier, Yukari is weakening, and I do not know how to stop it. She may or may not be long for this world, although I do hope that is not the case. That is why I have barely been able to act on my own. Instead, I must send out my own shikigami if I wish to act directly. Chen, however, is not exactly the most agreeing of servants, though.

Oh? You've run across her? Is this recently? I ask, as I have heard little word from her in recent days. Perhaps you might be willing to share where you last saw her?

Ah, on the road to the Netherworld… Interesting. Very interesting indeed. Oh, don't feel too slighted. You do remember what she is, do you not? Well, yes, she is a shikigami, and my servant, but most importantly, she is a _cat_.

After all, what more do you expect from a cat than an attempt to kill you, or at least an attempt to maul you heavily while laughing gleefully the entire time? They are rather sadistic creatures, after all. So do not expect her to be as congenial as some of the other youkai you may have come across in recent times.

Well, of course she is rather not fond of me. I only summoned her once it was apparent that I would need help while taking care of Yukari. Again, it is part of her nature, as a cat does not necessarily want to take orders. Instead, she will act out in any way that she can against the one who holds her leash, so to speak.

Again, that would take too much time. I _could_ alter the boundaries in her mind, but that would merely weaken her as a servant. If I wished to have her grow, she must have that growth occur on her own. Even in that case, I am not as strong as Yukari. Any alteration of the boundary would not be permanent.

I am speaking with you now as there is little I can do at this very moment. As I said, she is sleeping. I will be aware of any changes in her state, but as long as she is sleeping like this, I do not wish to go far from her side.

Boundaries, you say? Hrmpf. That is what you get for being unfamiliar with this land. You may have spent a great deal of time amongst the humans, but you have yet to learn what is important in this land. My master's power is to alter any boundary, of which you should be familiar if you have spoken to her old ghost friend. I saw recognition in those eyes of yours when I mentioned her; so do not be so surprised.

However, I feel that an elaboration on what _exactly_ she was capable of, and to a further extent what I myself am capable of is moot. I have already made my decision, and even if I could use them to take a greater role, I shan't.

That leads me to my request. As you understand, there has been a rather large disturbance in Gensokyo recently. Something about a mansion of a foreigner making it inside the land, and the owner of the mansion attempting to manipulate Gensokyo to fall under her will. It is my understanding that it has been destroyed recently.

I suspected, although I did not know your involvement. It was fairly obvious that _someone_ had to have been involved in that particular incident. I did not recognize the usual solvers from the description… So instead I had to look for the unusual.

So, would you perhaps perform this favor for me? I have a package that I wish to be delivered. As it is late currently, I will allow you permission to stay in one of the homes outside of this one. None of them have been used recently, so you need not worry about removing another from their own home.

In exchange for such hospitality, I will trust with you the package. No, I wouldn't do the same thing with my shikigami. As you might imagine, such a servant is hardly reliable, especially as she might attempt to destroy said package.

Well, you do not _have_ to, but I would ask that you do so. After all, you _are_ trespassing upon the home of Yukari Yakumo. If I allow you to leave without any repercussions, the two of us would be most upset.

Good on you to agree. Now come. Let me show you to a house where you may stay for the night, and afterwards I may return to keep my vigil over the master. I would hate for anything to happen to her, after all.

On that note, I should make sure that the Lunar Princess is located as far away as possible, just so that she does not attempt to finish the job that she started. Would that be acceptable to you?

* * *

A/N Well, that took a lot longer than I expected. Such is how things go, when you have a perfectly normal chapter of a perfectly normal Ran, if a bit more weathered by the years.

Literally, as there seems to be nothing remarkable about her for me to say. So, instead, I will merely say until next time!


	14. Leader of the Herd, Cautious and Tricky

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! Recent reports of the darkness in the forest turned out to be misleading! We are so sorry to have played it up, but our resident workwolf recently turned up with her left hand missing after staving off a rather hungry young girl. After a rather colorful and well thought out speech, she passed out. We now have her up and resting. Again, please keep her in your thoughts._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Leader of the Herd, Cautious and Tricky

What's that smell on the wind? Different than what normally floats on the air this late in the day. Part of it is youkai… I smell the scent of the hellfires on them. How many centuries… Has it been since before they were sealed down there that I bothered to travel so low beneath the earth?

Hrm… Perhaps it has been. But there is something else aside from the embers and char… Metal days old from the foundry, along with some _other_ sort of smell. Not good. Neither of those is natural to here, lest you are near Youkai Mountain. If the tengu are coming, then I should alert the others to be ready.

Wait a minute… That is not the pungent stench of youkai steel, newly forged. That is something else. Something from the outside. Couple that with the smell of magic… Hrm. Is someone else accompanying the black-white? Or is this old nose so mistaken that I am unable to tell what is what anymore?

If I cannot trust my nose, I shall have to depend on my other senses. The other rabbits will be able to hold the line fine, should they need to. As for myself, I shall simply let good fortune carry me towards what I seek, and hopefully away from anything that wishes to harm me.

It seems like I was correct, though. There is quite a band of troops currently in the bamboo forest. Oddly enough, they do not seem too lost, either. Disturbing. They are not among any of those whom could be called residents. I may have to alert Master Yagokoro, just so that she has plenty of time so that she may prepare for their coming.

Wait a moment… There, in the middle of the four. That is no youkai… A human, all the way out here? It does not appear to be Fujiwara in disguise, so it does not fall into the purview of the lunarians. Indeed, that looks about right. Doesn't look too boyish, at the least, so it's not her playing up that aspect.

Well, I suppose it doesn't matter who it is, does it? If it's a human, it is my responsibility to ensure that they do not proceed far into the forest without due cause. They do not seem able enough to prevent me from doing such a thing. So, as long as I am careful… Perhaps I can be fortunate enough to have them fall into one of my traps.

…Although, it is ruined when you have someone constantly floating leading the way. That does ruin all pitfalls they could come across. Not to mention that sharpened bamboo has nearly nonexistent damage potential against hardened metal. Let's see here…

Oh. Hello, undergrounder. How did you… Ah, yes. One of your kind. I should have been more aware of what exactly was in front of myself. However… You probably weren't around for most of that, were you? Sideways out of reality, where the conscious mind cannot see…

Well, I would have noticed a weird girl wearing two hats, so might as well lead on. I have no business with you, after all. Merely the human that you are guarding.

I may, or I may not. It depends on what his answer is, and whether I must remove that human bodily, or if he is keen enough to not need such forcible interactions to remove the walking carcass from the bounds of this forest.

Don't test your luck, girl. You may be able to see the subconscious, but _I_ have fortune on my side. You may be practically invisible in that state, but do you really want to test and see if your fortune will hold up? Let me see that human, and I won't have to.

Not half bad of a setup that you have here, human. An advanced screen that is practically invisible detecting all threats, two forward guards that are practically immune to the first line of traps that I have set up, and a rear guard… Well, I'm not sure why you have _her_ as your rear guard. You are aware that she is trying to pick something from your possession and slide it into that sack of hers?

Heh, made you look. Normally, that'd be some trick that _I _would pull on somebody if they were so unaware of the forces at their back. You should not be so trusting… Or if you're not so trusting, you should instead make sure that they are under your eyes, instead of pattering along while she attempts to loot your purse for all the coins you have on you.

Oh, well, I suppose that not _having_ any money would completely negate such a worry, but even then you should be more careful. I'm not here to lecture you, though. I'm here to make sure that you turn back and go the way you came.

Well, because it is my job to prevent you from approaching what lies deep in the forest. Specifically you, at least. Not those other youkai. They are not responsibility. However, since you're a human…

Although, I'm curious _how_ human you could be. Your smell is off. I've smelled plenty, so the one you have on your flesh… That isn't the right smell. Makes me wonder how you could still have the smell of death upon you, when you are obviously still walking around on two legs as the living do.

Here I am becoming distracted again. I really do need to work on that, I do suppose. But now, I ask you to turn around and leave. Do not make me ask you twice, or I will have to do such a thing with my hands instead.

Oh? You actually have _business_ with Eientei? Well, now… Isn't that interesting. You do not seem too unhealthy, so why would you be seeking out Master Yagokoro for her medicine? Even if you _did_ have money, she wouldn't sell you anything that you did not absolutely need.

Hrm… A package to be delivered. Surprising. And whom might this package be from? This particular group is a bit… _large_, for what a simple messenger would require.

The Yakumos? Now that _is_ amusing. Would Yukari really have sent a package along when she simply could have plopped it on the desk of Master Yagokoro, or on Kaguya's dresser. Or, for that matter, she could have plopped it down on Reisen's head. Now that would have been good for a set of laughs. However, I'm pretty sure that one of the creators of Gensokyo wouldn't have sent a human as a runner.

Well, in that case, perhaps I could see. If she _is_ ill enough… Is this hopefully in exchange so that she may have the Brain of the Moon come and examine her? That would be rather ironic… But sadly, I do not think she would even stoop that low. Yukari may typically be kind, but that fox of hers is arrogant.

What would you call any creature that tries to eat someone that appears weaker than them, only to still believe they can when they are beaten down? I am _thrice_ the age of that fox, human. So what if foxes it my kind? I am pretty sure that I can be her back if she went after me. I've already had to do that, once upon a time.

Trickster of a fox thought she could out do the White Hare of Inaba. Fool… Although, I do have to point out that she barely had received her second tail at the time. A kitsune that has not even met its second century would hardly be able to keep up with a rabbit that has passed its second millennium.

In other words, _I don't trust you_. So, you're not going to get passage into the grounds completely scot-free. Oh, I am sure that your companions could change the name of that game, but even if you've got one of the moon princesses with you, I don't care. It's my responsibility to keep you out, and keep you out I shall.

Trying to turn this into a game, eh? Well, considering that my kind could not stop all of you, and you would end up coming across those you seek anyways… Alright, fine. We'll do that. But we'll do it by my terms, and my terms alone. Let's see…

Fine. You need just answer three of my questions, and I will guide you through the forest. No questions asked. Trust me, you _will_ need a guide if you want to go further on. The forest is well guarded past the perimeter defenses. Bamboo sticks may not do much to that hunk of metal you've floating behind me, but I'd like to see what a couple of well-placed explosives could do.

Oh, yes, you know there are rules. But those only happen when you're fighting fair. If you can't tell, the only fair fight is a fight that you lose. How else can a trickster rabbit and a trickster fox outwit each other?

Alright now, first question. Might as well tell me your name. Full name, and completely given. Do not try and fudge by only giving a partial answer. Oh, no reason in particular… I just need something in case I need to get Reisen to go and hunt you down. She may have that stick up her butt, but she has it there for a good reason. Plus, she can beat people up with that stick when she's in the mood, so all the better for it!

Thank you. Interesting name that you have. Doesn't sound like you get to use it much. Pray tell, I wonder who knows your name other than those here? Perhaps the other satori, if you've visited. Makes one wonder what would happen if you anger her…

Very well, if you so insist. The second question… Now that one is a rather important one. How about this, strange human. Tell me what is your quest. What do you intend to do once you pass by me, if you so happen to achieve such a thing? What could you hope to accomplish by doing that?

Heh, not quite the answer I was expecting. But sure, go ahead and list them out. No, there are no ghosts that currently inhabit the manor, no matter what you may call them. You will not find any by exploring the house of Kaguya.

Other than that… There are no dolls that you will find on the premises. We have not had any of them visit in quite a while. I wonder if the dealmaker is busy with some project or the other, but that is not up to me to worry about. If she needs help, she would seek out those who may.

I would tell you to call someone who cares, but there aren't many that have phones around here. I'm not sure how many of them would be willing to talk to you, or if you would be willing to reciprocate the call.

If those are all… Hrm. You don't seem to be lying, human. Then again, I know of plenty that have deceit in their eyes. That's a problem that burdened the oni so. They assume that everyone is honest as them. Tell me, how should one react when those troublesome horned beasts start thinking like _your_ kind. Pray that you never meet one in a foul mood. You will not like it, I guarantee.

As to the third question… The first two were much too easy. Now, try and answer me this. How many casks of sake does it take to get a cat and a sparrow drunk enough to knock them out?

Well, it doesn't really matter whether or not the sparrow was in a larger form— Wait a moment. Don't tell me… Alright, that shouldn't count, since you're getting help from someone else, but I'll let it slide. …How can she do those calculations without a calculator or an abacus?

…That is… Correct. Dammit, how can you pull that off? No one should have known that answer… Fine, a deal's a deal, so I'll show you away. Come along.

…Just because I'm guiding you, don't expect me to be talkative. Especially after you gypped me like that. Like I said, I _don't_ care… I'll let Eiren sort you out. She could certainly kick all of your butts back out of the forest if you go and try anything funny.

Oh, and don't step right there, unless you enjoy having your foot ripped from you body. Reisen does love her mines.

* * *

It is strange not to be recognized for what I am, especially as we are speaking to one of her servants. I suppose I should be thankful that this form hides me from cursory examination. It is somewhat tiring being treated as a freak or abomination, but that is the penance I must bear.

I wonder what could make this rabbit so paranoid, though. She is not one of Luna, but of Earth. So, why would she share the characteristics that many had once upon the time?

That… That master of hers. The one she claimed was Yagokoro. Could she mean Eiren that I knew once upon a time? Why am I even asking myself this? The odds of another with that name, and being referred to the brain of the moon… I don't even have to hazard a guess as to how low the odds are.

I wonder if things would have changed if I had been a better pupil. Yorihime and Toyohime both listened well to her words, and became amazingly decent people for their effort. Not that any of my kind's actions could be held well, in light of what the Yama showed me with the cleansing fire.

The bigger question, though… Why would she leave Luna, and descend to this Earth? She held little contempt for it, but she held no fondness at the same time. What could drive her so far...

* * *

A/N Another short one, as frankly Tewi is quite sore after losing, and doesn't want to talk. Here I'm making it a point not to stray far from canon, if at all. I find Eientei difficult, so we'll see how it goes.

And looking back, I've noticed that some of the longer author's notes are quite the eyesores. So, I'll try to keep them short, unless there are any objections.

Mr. Muss, so sorry for not replying last time. But yes, this _is_ one of those. Sadly, I do not think that an escort quest would quite work, as we are the ones being escorted everywhere. And that is typically what happens, yes.

* * *

}\ Playback Log; Section 53 specified. Fast-forwarding until transitory intermission between this Section and the following Section.

}} Ancient rabbit (edit: rabbit in question is Tewi Inaba [Classification: Sore Loser]) met seems quite put out upon being tricked, and has been a rather inadequate guide. Upon final count, she failed to mention one hundred and thirty-seven mines, fourteen separate arrow slits, three dozen tiger traps, two score spears, and a rather ill-tempered partridge. One should expect further retribution if not careful in the future.

}} Will discuss with resident satori and vampire on how to strike back at nearest opportunity.

}} Further playback on request. Quitting out…

}\ Session ended


	15. Justified Hourai Professional

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! Just recently a human has been reported missing from the village. The man himself seems to not live within the village, but instead maintains a separate residence in the middle of his rice patties. According to Keine Kamishirasawa, the doors to the home were not forced, nor was there any damage that would suggest violent entry. We here speculate if this is the result of some spectral youkai or spirit, or is it the effect of something more sinister?_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Justified Hourai Professional

Oh dear, what a bother all this is becoming. It's not as bad as what it used to be on Luna itself, but it still is quite the bother to go through even this much hassle. Still, one must be thorough, as it would hardly be professional of myself to cease and desist with the procedures.

Still, some of these cases… I'm going to have to send yet another shipment up to Youkai Mountain soon enough. I might have to go up there myself. With the amount of painkillers that are being requested, I would assume that someone has become addicted to them. However… Healing salves, burn lotion, hand regrowth potion… The list is quite long.

I might just do that. As skilled as the tengu are in identifying their own anatomy, even their best healers cannot compare to my experience. But even the eldest among them is not even a tenth of my age. …Although, sometimes I do have to wonder where the years go. Was it so long ago that I first left this planet?

I suppose it was… It's amazing how it has changed. And even then… It is still the same. So much illness, so much death. All of the impurity that ruins the lives of those who are cursed to walk upon this planet. At least I can do a little bit to help those that still remain here, and still are able to die through no fault of their own.

Heh, so the rabbit is back? I haven't seen her like that since the last time Reisen spiked her water. She should know by now that there are those who will play her game if they so desire. It has been tough for the poor rabbit, but she is eventually learning. It is good that she is finally breaking out of that shell of hers.

Still, I cannot yet see who they are bringing… Too dark. Perhaps I should go and see. If Tewi is guiding strangers to Eientei, she must have some reason. Even if it is just because of losing some sort of bet… Hrm. Well, I suppose I should go out to meet them. Always good to be prepared, in case that there are those unfriendly. Just in case. Now, where did I put my bow…

Good. Well, it should be fine next to the door. Now, to wait for the… Oh, hello, Tewi. I see that you have lead some strangers here. Who might they be, and why would they… Oh. A human? Now _that_ is odd enough. You do remember the terms of our deal, yes? You would prevent any humans from approaching Eientei, and I would in turn educate your fellow rabbits, so that they may allowed to function at a level higher than eating, breeding, and defecating.

Now _that_ is amusing… Tricked by a human? What are you supposed to be, White Hare of Inaba? Some ancient youkai, wise and fearless, or some destitute oni that was swindled in its honesty? That is what I thought.

Still, what is it that may have a human seek out Eientei? Searching for some cure for an illness? I would hardly doubt, giving the others that are with you. Quite an interesting…

Interesting…

…Princess?

Kikuri? What are… What are you doing here? By the stars, what has _happened_ to you? We had assumed you to be dead, with nothing left to be found. Nonsense, utter nonsense this is… Bah. This is amazing… What am I doing, keeping you on our doorstep. Come inside, come inside.

Tewi, go tell the rabbits that we have one of the other moon princesses on the premises. Yes, this is one of them. I did not expect you to recognize her, so do not lambast yourself for failing to do as such. Just _go_, and make sure that none cross the lines for a while. I have no desire to see another, as I feel that there are many questions that I need an answer to.

Yes, the others of you may come in as well. I have no will to dally and dither on the niceties, so please excuse myself if I do not compose myself as I should in front of one of the princesses.

Odd company that you are keeping, though, Kikuri. Especially a human. The girl that I knew so long ago would have been quite eager to thrust her spear through the gut of the one standing next to you. Although, the millennia do drag on, and one can change. Although… You changing in such a manner seems almost frightening.

But none of that. Those that are accompanying you may have a seat. I would offer you one as well, but I am afraid that you no longer need such a thing.

Now, let us cut to the chase. Kikuri, tell me _what_ it is that is going on here? It has been well known for over a thousand years that you were killed on the Earth when you bit off more than you could chew. How is it that you are floating among those of us here, for better lack of a term? I hadn't thought such a thing would ever occur.

That is a dangerous path that you tread there, Kikuri. Escaping from hell? There are few that I would wish to anger, and the Yama is chief among them. The others that attend to the mundane parts of the world may have weakened, but if you were interred in hell within Gensokyo, the strongest of them will be watching for you.

Of course, but why have you not escaped before now? Were you merely gathering your strength for centuries upon centuries, and waiting until you could bust down the door? No, I have the sense that is not the case. Perhaps if you were Toyohime, I could believe such a thing. That, or Yorihime. But you… You were always dependent upon your martial prowess above all others.

Heh, interesting… But for a human? Interesting event that is happening there. Why would you also risk your very soul for that of a human? You never were fond of the despicable lower beings, after all.

I suppose the hellfires do have their usefulness. Putting every single torment in front of your eyes, forcing you to realize in how many ways that you have erred within your life. I can think of a great many that could deserve such a thing.

However, I never would have believed that they would have created a sense of empathy within you. Especially for one of that one's kind. So, you have sworn loyalty, so that you may assist that one? Is it out of pity that you do so, or is it out of kinship?

Still, this is a very disturbing turn of events. I do wonder how the moon will react the presence of one they had long ago ruled as good as dead. Oh yes, Kikuru, you have long been considered left for dead. You should not be so surprised. No matter how important you are, you were most assuredly lost to our word. Not that others did not take up your banner and declare you a martyr.

Indeed. Such an annoying bother. Do you remember the way it was back when you were around? Your views on humanity may have been vocal, but fortunately you were in the minority. Your actions were tolerated, but they were not actively encouraged.

After all, we knew that we were superior than the humans that remained on the earth. If you ever decided to _listen_ during my lectures, instead of tooling around with your weapons while your sisters did their best, you would not need me to remind you that we are also human, at heart.

Forgotten that little fact, haven't you? But thousands of years ago, before we had the chance to flee this world of ugly impurity, we were the same as them. However, all the same, we saw an escape to what ails us here upon this world. Something that would ending the frailness of bones and weariness of muscles that age begat.

So we took our escape. Lord Tsukuyomi, who to this day still rules the moon with assistance from the royalty, One of my oldest pupils still around, I must say. He learned well, and his idea was true. That is why I followed and assisted him in the heavens, carving out our home among the rocky crags of the moon. And soon enough, that barren surface gave way to pure life.

Kikuri, the reason I am telling you this _now_ is because you never bothered to listen _then_. You had no desire to heed my words once upon a time. Am I wrong to ask you to listen so that you may _understand_.

Good. I am glad to see that you have mellowed over the years. It is quite well to see that you are no longer the impertinent imbecile that you were once upon the time. Still, back to what I am telling you.

Now, back then, there were many who looked down upon the humans. Some of them in pity, and some of them in disgust. There was no reason for us to particularly care, though. After all… We are lunarians. We are much more advanced than they would ever become.

And yet, you were killed. Maybe not by a human, but in the name of humans all the same. How might you think that would affect the society on the moon so high? Yorihime was not swayed, as she was loyal to the moon and the moon alone. She did not, and still does not care for those that live on the planet. At the same time, her hate for them is practically nonexistent, especially compared to others in this day and age.

Toyohime, though… Toyohime is a problem. Are you aware of how much she looks up to you? She was torn between yourself and Yorihime ages ago. Which one should she aspire to be more like? Which one is the strongest, the bravest, and the most fearless? Now, she is older now, but I would not say that she has grown wiser.

She is the one that speaks in your name, Kikuri. She has taken up your mantle and spread it far and wide. Where before the majority were ambivalent, the majority now despise humanity and youkai alike.

Of course it is a stupid thing! You go out slaughtering their kind left and right, and how would you expect them to react? Princess, did you _expect_ them to never send someone strong enough to take you out? Much less contort your body the way it has been shaped.

So, you managed to raise her ire. I am not surprised. That youkai that bound you to that shield is truly one of the few that seems to care for this land and its residents. Even though it pains me to say it, you deserved such a thing to happen to you. It seems to have taught you some humility, though. That alone is something that was sorely needed.

We may continue this discussion later. As for now, why is it that you have sought me out? Who told you of my existence? One of the other groups of youkai, or someone else?

Oh, now, _that_ is ironic. Yakumo's servant herself? I wonder what your reaction was when you saw the face of the one who put you in that form, Kikuri. Oh? Well, she _is_ an elder youkai. And sleep should ease any weakness that she is feeling. Perhaps I should drop by one time so as to make sure that it is not something more debilitating.

Hrm? What is it human? Oh, a package from Yakumo? Now, that is an interesting thing. Quite odd of her to send someone to deliver it by hand. Although it is not too unexpected. I quite imagine that she intended for Kikuri here to meet her fellow lunarians once again. It would hardly be good for her to remain unaware of them.

Too bad the princess is out. Otherwise, I might have you go ahead and meet her. It will be good of you to get along. As good a person as Kaguya is, she has yet to face some of her own demons. I hardly think I need to _ask_ of you, but are you willing?

Good. It is well to see that blood still means something to _someone_.

Now, what is it, human? If that is all that you are here for… I see. Well, if you wish to discuss something with I, perhaps we should adjourn to another room? Although just by looking at you, I see nothing that appears to be wrong.

I _am_ the Brain of the Moon, human. Have you not any knowledge of Eiren Yagokoro, the eldest of lunarians, and creator of the Hourai Elixer?

At least you are willing to admit ignorance. That alone is something that many, human, youkai _and_ lunarian are unable to do. Still, I do not see what it is that you wish the opinion of myself on. I conduct myself merely as a pharmacist, as potions themselves can solve many ills that are brought about by mere life on this planet.

I suppose I have not answered that? If you were to hear it from someone else… Well, it does not matter, does it? You are here, and I can tell you the story myself. Since you _are_ the one that has returned the princess to me… So I shall give you fair amount of time.

First, though… I would ask that you send one of yours to alert the rabbits to begin preparing. We _do_ have a princess here, so we need to make sure that she is welcomed as it would be appropriate. I would prefer it not be that vampire, though. She has already pilfered quite a few trinkets during my earlier spiel to my former pupil. I _do_ intend to have them returned to me, so she better not get any funny ideas.

I left the moon myself after I came to fetch my greatest failure. Do you remember Kaguya yourself, Kikuri? Of the Houraisan family, she was… Before she was exiled from Luna and sent to live down here on the Earth.

Her crime was the greatest, and I am ashamed to admit that I have my own small part in it. It may be shocking, Kikuri, but… I am only a lunation. I am no god, as Lord Tsukuyomi's sister is. She was able to talk myself into producing the Hourai Elixir… And she consumed it.

To be clear, human, the elixir is the pinnacle of science. A potion that begets eternal life, ridding the body of all impurities so that they may never again cloud the mind and snare the senses. It was the grandest of my achievements, and it is one that shall never be topped.

I tremble at the thought of what might top it, though. But do not be too jolly at the thought, human. When I say eternal, I do quite mean eternal. The potion removes the very concept of death from a body. One literally can_not_ die once the nectar of magic courses through their bodies.

It truly is a terrible thing. And in my haste to have it tested, my overeagerness… I allowed the Princess to take it. She became the purest of beings that will ever walk the surface of either of our homes. That alone was too much for the moon to stand. So, instead, she was cast onto Earth so that she may face her punishment.

Centuries later, they reversed their decision. The leaders, which _did_ include your sisters, Kikuri, decided that her punishment was quite enough, and that she could finally return to the moon. However… That wasn't to be. Kaguya had fallen in love with this planet. Even I couldn't believe it myself.

As the creator of the potion, I was one of those that were sent. Even before I left, I knew that I would never return. I am not some sort of mad scientist that is willing to test on random people. I am a professional. I would never… I _should_ have never done such a thing.

So, instead, I stayed. Together, the two of us found this land, so that we may live in peace and solitude in an eternal manor, powered by the magic of the princess. So, you may say that this is also my penance for failing to follow my own ethics.

And that is about all that I wish to tell you at the moment. One should not monologue to such excess that it bores those that are listening. First of which is that vampire who is eying the vase on the mantel. Is she unable to keep her hands from touching that which she desires?

Heh, more honesty, and from a youkai. Perhaps Kikuri found the lot of you for a reason. At the very least, I would like to think that such a thing is not merely the result of luck, as much as that would irk that rabbit out there. Oh, the short one, not the other. Reisen wouldn't take such a startling thing well.

But that is what stress can do to a girl… Being Toyohime's pet would do that to anyone. Having to live through the intrigue that the moon is currently in…

Well, as this directly relates to you, I can share a little more. Luna is slowly approaching the warpath, and her feet are itching to tread upon it. There is no reason besides that which has already happened. The moon has been invaded, the sister of the ruler has not only been killed, but _devoured_ and her power stolen from her.

These certainly _are_ interesting times which we live in. I fear that the moon may try to attempt something terrible, and instead of greater glory, they will bring only death and destruction. However, that is something that we can discuss upon the morrow. Now that Kikuri is alive… If we can show them that she wishes not for continued aggression, we might have a chance to allow the boiling kettle to slowly cool and the steam to fade.

Yes, I am speaking of using you, shieldmaiden. Would you have it any other way? I thought not. So, let us depart. We have quite a lot to discuss.

…Alright, human. What is it about the satori…

* * *

Subquest: Bring Package to Asylum: 100 Percent Complete

* * *

A/N Howdy again, all! This is the first chapter I've actually felt in the groove for. Perhaps a bit close to canon, but I dislike mad scientist Eiren so much, that I want to go the other way with it. Maybe it isn't as funny a thing, but frankly I see her as a professional above everything else.

Mr. Muss, you might have forgotten that we grabbed Elis a little ways back. She's just been hanging around, threatening to purloin everything we've come across.

Digressing, please read and review as always, and until next time!

* * *

}\ Playback Log; Section 54 specified.

}} Further events that evening proceeded smoothly. Eiren Yagokoro (Classification: Hypercompetent, Friendly) seems to divert her time between Master and Kikuri. Other princess mentioned only returned late into the evening. Fellow two companions seemed to have a great deal of fun swindling rabbits out of their pay and food. Adequate payback currently, but must strike upon primary target soon.

}} Fast-forwarding…

}} During the evening, Yagokoro offered a sweet dreams pill, so that Master could have a pleasant start upon the next day. However, while Koishi and Elis seem to be taking it well, Master is moving rather much during his sleep. Will continue to observe.

}} Further note: Kikuri currently with Yagokoro and fellow lunarian princess. Will meet upon the morrow.

}} Further playback on request. Quitting out…

}\ Session ende


	16. Sardonic Operator in Morpheus' Realm

Sardonic Operator in Morpheus' Realm

Why in the world did that foolish lunation even bother to develop such a thing? Bah, this really does get on my nerves. Guaranteed sweet dreams with every pill! It's bad enough when a few at a time take them, but three in a row? And knowing my luck, the entire damn _manor_ will be taking some sort of thing soon, just so they will be in a good mood.

I wish that I could bother to go and fix the dreams myself. It is hard to coordinate from this switchboard. At this rate, I'm not going to even _have_ enough wires to redirect them to good dreams. Hrm. Well, I suppose that a dream that they cannot remember in the slightest would have to be a good one, right? Only the nightmares are truly remembered. Especially if sister was involved…

Speaking of her, where is she? She better not be stalking that one human's dreams again. Had to give her enough of a talking to the last time I found out. Probably scared the poor mortal to death. Heh… To be an innocent devil once more.

Wait a second; the alarm is going off? Dream getting derailed… Well, if it's one of them, better just go on and dump that one out of it. Yup, it is. Dammit, Mugetsu… What do you think you're doing? Anything you try in one of those dreams could be compounded to become even _worse_.

Still dreaming… Hrm. Breach of containment most likely at this rate. Might just have to go on ahead and… Well, never mind. It looks like you decided to go on and bust through illusion and make your way here.

Yes, I'm talking to you, human. Bloody hell, it's not like I have enough to worry about on top of having someone else in the main headquarters… Well, if you're gonna go ahead and stay here, might as well go and grab a chair and kick your feet back. Or go and fetch me a cup of tea while you're at it. I can't be going anywhere at the moment, anywho, so go ahead and make yourself useful.

Who the hell do I _look_ like, human? Can't you see the family resemblance? Or are you not… Yep! You're the one that she was stalking. How lovely… Well, she's still lost in what was left of your dream, so might as well not even bother worrying. Just go ahead and be a dear, and do what I tell you to. Alright?

Hrm. Cold, and there's not enough sweetener. Damn sight better than what I'm used to. So, human, what brings you all the way into here? The usual reaction to running away from a dream is _not_ typically falling deeper and deeper into the mind. That is especially true when you have no knowledge of what may lurk beyond.

I know that you didn't know. But I suppose it's not all your fault. Most likely it was the sum of the effects of those damned pills that Yagokoro gave you. Things are driving me insane.

Well, of _course_ they are! Why the hell _wouldn't_ they? Oh, sure, go ahead and make something that gives people sweet dreams. Never mind that there are actually those that are working to give people dreams, and we can't always just pull a lever and bam, sweet dream.

Well, there are only a few scenarios that I can use on a constant basis. People are not always picky about the types of dreams they may receive. And even if it is a sight they have never seen before, they will not shun it if they find it interesting enough.

Tell me… Have you been to the see before? Seen the rollicking waves crash against the sand and stone? That alone is sufficient for some. The calm peace that is tranquility is enough for many. But that is hardly alone, and I could go on and on in my listing of them.

Try me, human. I can think of anything… And if I cared to, I could become quite more descriptor than I have been. You know my sister, do you not? Do you remember what she tempted you with?

I do. After all, someone had to run that dream… Of course, it was hardly helped when she came back and bragged to me about all that she had done. She finds you _fascinating_, after all. Although, perhaps it is not you yourself that interests her, but rather your company.

Good, you do remember. At least you've managed to control your blush since last time. From the way that Mugetsu described it, you were blushing like a virgin at even the barest hint of skin that was shown.

Yeah, I thought so as well. My sister can be like that at times. That does not make anything, if you do ask. I am like her, a devil, but I care not for those games that she plays. Even as much fun as it would be to go tease mortals as I used to, I have a job to do. And my job is quite important, at least in compared to hers. Or yours, for that matter.

It's Gengetsu. Heh, at least you bothered to ask. _Most_ don't even bother to ask the name of another in this realm. They're a dream person, after all. They are whoever you need them to be. If there is one pleasure I continue to allow myself, it is the pleasure of upsetting that particular assumption. Oh, how fun it can be when a friendly person suddenly turns out to be the one in charge of everything bad happening to them.

But that would fall under the purview of nightmares, I am afraid. And we aren't having any of that, at least near you… Oh, look there. The elder Aki finally winked off to be. Considering the mood she's in… Hrm. Darker yellow, along with some pink and black… Definitely not a good mood. So, I think a nightmare would be appropriate here.

What are you getting on? I can't give them _all_ happy dreams. I mean, look at the board! I've only got so many slots, and she's due for a dream. Too many days without one, and you start to get complacent. So, instead, she's going to get one that at least fits her mood.

Alright, give me a second to finish the dregs in this cup before I explain. I _can't_ do that. It'd be pointless of me to give those that are taking a pill a slot that isn't a good dream. All it'd do is overload the setup here, and I'd have to spend who _knows_ how long to piece it all back together.

I could. But there would be no point. I'm in charge of _all_ dreams, human. As much as it pains me to deny your request, and believe me, it pains me little, I am going to have to turn it down.

After all, if I weren't here, how else would I know to extract you from that dream? You were actively doing something in there that was causing your emotions to go off the charts. Hence I know exactly where my sister was. She tends to do such things, especially when your body and mind are not quite synchronized, with one dancing as the other wants to stand still.

Of course, _now_ you're blushing. Please spare me the thoughts of whatever that my sister was doing to or for you. I do not want that mental picture in my own head. And if you're not careful, and you won't calm down, I'll stick you back in it. So be a good kid, and go fetch me another cup, pronto.

Dammit, now who is it… Hrm. That Izayoi chick. Seems like she wants to kill… Heck, when does she not one to kill somebody? Hell, when does half of this damned _land_ not want to do such a thing, even a little bit?

Never, that's the answer. Bah, why am I even_— Oh, you're back. Never mind. Good to see that you're so quick. For that matter, how did you know where my pot was? You've never been in this control center before…

Well, that's awfully convenient. I suppose I did leave the door open, earlier. Funny how those things work… Eh, realm of dreams. Probably best to not look too deeply into it…

Hey now, what do you think you're doing? Don't touch that dial! Did I say that you have permission to look into the dreams of others? Dam humans… Always not knowing when best to look into the business of those whom you have no reason to bother?

Oh, go on, don't mind me. I'm just the devil that runs the place. I'm _certain_ that I don't have any particular reason to _of course I'm not going to let you look_. The nerve of some people, honestly… Alright, fine. _I'll_ take a peek, and if it's anything important…

Huh. So you are involved. In both of the newcomer's dreams. Oh, yeah. There was another that fell asleep when you went away. Tricky thing finding something appropriate for the latter… But the former… Well, I'm not sure that you really want to know about it.

Fine… Fine. If you _insist_… Don't have to be so pushy. A devil has feelings too, you know. If I wasn't too certain, I would be sure that was an insult. But knowing Mugetsu… Eh. Who knows? Fine. Go ahead and hit the dial.

* * *

What am I going to do? Sister's gone… She's gone. How'd she go before me? Has more faith than I. She shouldn't have disappeared. I'm left alone. What reason do I have for this? Why would I have to make the leaves fall when the harvest isn't there to go along afterwards?

Must be mountain god's fault. Damn Kanako. Takes away everything. Our faith… Our lives… Mino… Why she'd take her away from me. Better go ahead and take her down. No other reason to keep going, right?

…Why can't I make any magic? Why aren't the leaves responding? Not a single bullet is coming to my fingertips. Why not? Am I too weak? Too pitiful? How come the end is like this? I don't know. It shouldn't be… It shouldn't be. Even if I have to bring about the end of that one, could I do it, for Mino? Could I end that one so I can avenge her…

* * *

Like I said, you probably didn't want to hear that. Poor girl has enough to bother with on her own. Before you start to fret, her nightmares haven't changed _that_ much. The dear barely can stand up for herself, so why wouldn't she be afraid that one day it might cost that which is precious to her?

Sad to say that you've ended up as the point of contention. If I were you, I'd be going out of my way to try to ease her thoughts. What did you do to bother the goddess of dead leaves so?

Heh. And you call _us_ devils. At least we're _supposed_ to come back after we're killed. It takes a long time, not to mention a bit of magical playing around, but it's possible. Humans are supposed to stay dead, kid. You screwed up.

Granted, you could probably swear the rest of life to the goddess if you tried, but something tells me you value your freedom too much. Hence why you just left the dream my sister was influencing. Mugetsu does have a rather one-track mind at times, doesn't she?

That other dream? I'm still questioning whether to let you look at it. If she is any similar kind of relation to you… Ah, I see. Well, that is pretty good, then. If she hates you, it 'd be much more interesting to see. After all, you'd be a monster in her eyes, wouldn't you? I wonder what it's like to go from one end of the spectrum to another…

Oh, fine, go ahead. Not like we've violated _enough_ people's privacy…

* * *

Damn fools, why did they come? What could they gain from destroying her? Beloved Mistress… They will all die for this. They will all die! Oh, just wait until I can slide the knife in…

What is that? No knife? Then I will do it with my bare hands. I need that lovely blood to come spurting out them. Damned horrors… Three eyes. What kind of hellish creature has three eyes? The worst of monstrosities, I do say! Along with that one that is bronzed. I shall melt her down, and present her to my Mistress.

Wait, she is dead. Kill them, yes I shall. They took her from me. She understands… She is the only one that understands. I need the blood. The blood will wash away their actions…

* * *

And that is the _other_ reason I am careful about letting you see those things. So, been indulging in a spot of murder on the side, kid? Bah, what are humans up to these days? Now who was it? Not many round here that have their own maid, so I could probably guess it right off of the bat, but go ahead and tell.

So, does that make ya a devil killer? Even if you didn't throw the final blow on her, it seems like our little friend that is having her naptime certainly disagrees. Still, she looks perfectly mundane, aside from the rather disturbing liking for blood.

Surprised? Not all of us get off on hedonism. Not that I am anything like _her_… Bah. The Scarlet Devil was no true devil, even if we do mange to look similar. If I had the care to do so, I would probably be able to move in and assume her job. But why would I do that? Then I'd have to look like some damn _child_ instead of a proper adult.

Good boy. Seems like being around a bunch of females has taught you well. Although I imagine a fair bit you learned out of a desire to survive. Eh? Oh, well, I think I'm done for now. Most of them are settled in, and it's going to be quite a while before we see anyone else drop in. Most of the youkai woke up already. The satori and vampire here just fell asleep, which is odd enough. It's rather amusing seeing a vampire sleep at night, but whatever floats her boat.

Ah, I see. It certainly would keep her from attempting to lift the manor of all of its valuables. Pity. When you wake, do ask her to take a fair few of those dream pills? I wouldn't mind a _brief _respite from this nonsense…

Oh, wanting to see into the mind of another? Well, if it's that one, kid, I ain't about to let you do that. That mind is much too dangerous for one as mortal and as sane as yourself. Even if she has calmed down much considering how she used to act…

No. She never did. That one always is running in her mind. Running from something, running from _anything_. It's quite sad, to be honest. That girl doesn't have to run, but she is so lost to her powers and emotions that she doesn't even care anymore. After all, would you bother trying to face the demons lurking in the back of your mind if you could just close your eyes and make them go away?

Hell, that is why I'm not letting you in. I don't want you to see what may be on _her_ mind. Even if you are her friend… Well, still not going to happen. So don't get any smart ideas.

After all, I've watched her dreams. Trust in. They're getting less hectic as of late, but that doesn't mean that it would be safe for you to venture inside. Oh, trust me, you're going to venture inside if you so much as even catch a glimpse. I know your type. White knight and all that. Isn't that the case, human?

After all, I've seen your dreams. You just can't say no to that girl, can you? Could you say no to any of these girls, if they were kind? Hell, I bet that if a youkai came up to you acting all sweet, you'd be eaten faster than you could realize that they had teeth.

Dumb, that's what you are. Although, I do suppose that your deaths aren't your own fault. Remember what I said, I've _seen_ you. That first one was assuredly out of your control. The second one… Even if you had the better sense to run away, you probably wouldn't have escaped. Or that girl might have just considered it a game.

That third one _was_ your fault, though. Honestly, what kind of idiot would go up Youkai Mountain and _not_ expect something like that to happen? You, I suppose. At least it gives you some rather interesting dreams that can be _good_ entertainment.

Sure, I remember them. You remember even a little bit of any of them? Not surprised that you don't, kid. No reason for you to remember them, as they were mostly just odd shapes and colors. Visions of people reminding you to do favors of them.

Although, it makes me want to know something, kid. You from the outside? If'n I'm right, you are. So tell me, why is it that you never dream of your life out there? I _know_ that you remember something, but even the odd time I've sent you a good dream that _wasn't_ interrupted by Mugetsu, it was about the people of this land. If you could call them people…

Would you call _me_ a person? Hell, you still look funny whenever I grin. Although, that could just be because of Mugetsu's influence. Damn thing about being so close to each other in looks… You know what? If we're going to have a nice long conversation, go fetch me another cuppa. I could use it. All that I really have to worry about now is for anyone overreacting to their dreams, and I have to go ahead and shut 'em down.

Aye, thank ya. Now, about that… Well, look here… Seems that another of the rabbits is starting to overreact. Don't touch the cord, human; I'll take care of it.

That poor dear barely is holding herself together. You should see it. Night after night she has the dreams. Even if I send a good one to her, they only end up bitter sweet. If there were ever someone I'd wish that Yagokoro would use those pills on, it'd be her. But since she refuses to take them…

No? I cannot smell anything at the moment… Although, it is getting a little smoky in here. Are you sure you took the pot off of the burner? Even that metal can start to melt if you leave it on long enough. Trust me, it's happened before. Left it on when I had to deal with a nasty shrine maiden once upon a time. Still not sure how she made it in here…

I suppose I can start with this one. Not that I particularly am gifted at telling stories, mind you. Don't have much experience. Since you're going to be here, though, and that it'll keep you from trying to sneak a peek at those that are dreaming…

Wait a moment. I smell it as well… Odd. Very odd. Go check on the stove real quick. Make sure that you moved it off of the burner… Hrm.

Well, this isn't good. Got a few lights winking on. They shouldn't be waking up… Oh dear. All rabbits. And now we've got the lunarians falling…. Gotta redirect them, just stick them into the black. Dammit.

Hey, kid! You might want to be waking up about now! Something tells me that the smoke isn't coming from here! Yeah, get going! I'm not going to tell you twice, unless you fancy the idea of…

Fine, I'll do it the hard way. Just get over here… Good. Bend over… And now to kick you in the ass so you can go back to your real world.

Oh, now _that_ was cathartic. I should do that more often… Where is Mugetsu when you need her… Bah, now I need a smoke. At least I've got a cigarette that I can bum. Pretty sure that kid had a light, too. I'll need to go find my own here in a few.

Well, kid, if you can still hear me… I've got one word of advice. Seeing what's happening here… Better get ready to run for your life.

* * *

Main Quest: Run For Your Life

* * *

A/N Well, howdy all once more. I really felt this Gengetsu here, as I had her mostly done last night. Just had to put the finishing touches up on it today. As for why she is a switchboard operator? Because I thought it would work. That, and it makes her the complete opposite of what her sister is.

Mr. Muss, I was aiming for that. However, you will find out soon enough.

Digressing, please read and review as always, and until next time!


	17. Shaking Mad Youkai Rabbit

Shaking Mad Youkai Rabbit

What was that? So close. Sounded familiar. One of the rabbits? No, none of them. If it were, it would have been in the same room. Firecracker. Explosion. Yes, explosion. Then, if explosion, where did it come from?

Not from the forest. No, no, those mines are hardly set in place. Hardly enough firepower to create that loud of a boom. It would have to have been much closer. A lot closer. Then… In the compound. In _Eientei_.

No, couldn't have been. Who would it have been? Nonsense. Keep it together, Reisen. Where is your gun… Here it is. Under your pillow. Right. I put it there. Always put it there. Can't keep a long rifle under there, so will have to just use this.

Have I loaded it? Stupid question, moon rabbit, stupid question. It's always loaded. All rounds in the magazine, and one in the chamber. Good. Let's go check. Stupid rabbits probably did something, but what would it have been? Did something bad enough, might go ahead and plug one in head. They know not to be so stupid.

Gah. Smoke… So much smoke. Where would all of this smoke have… The _princess's _room… Master Yagokoro was there. She was, wasn't she? Yes she was. Along with strange bronze thing. Odd. None of my business, but still…

Wait, the princess's room destroyed? We were attacked. Fire spreading all over. Need to wake rabbits up. No, no, concentrate. Rabbits will handle themselves. Must serve for Master Yagokoro. Must find ones who did this.

Couldn't have been immortal human. Makes a point not to drag others into his dispute. She wouldn't have done a thing to harm the others here. She knows that her dispute is with Kaguya. Plus, damage seems to be similar to bomb of some type, not from fireball attack. Too much debris spread everywhere.

So, not her. Whom else? Start with obvious… Go check on those visitors. Most likely suspects. Alright, quiet as a the grave, Reisen…

Hrm, let's see… Other two are asleep. Will remain asleep, if Master Yagokoro's pill holds true. Will deal with them later. Turn attention towards those who may have assaulted mansion. Is someone else… Yes, there was one more…

Wait! That human is running! Coward must have been the one that did this! Why else would that one run? There is no real reason, so that _must_ be the guilty one. Now to pursue and ensure that there is punishment for crimes committed.

What is this? Some sort of mechanical creation? Bah! Rearguard, I do believe. Shall be taken care of soon enough. Impressive firepower on it. However, one cannot shoot what they cannot see. And the insane know not what they see.

Difficult one. Hrm. Maybe she is not quite there in the first place. Oh well. Have much more important things. Like chasing that target down. Finding out why Master Yagokoro and the princess were blown up. Terrible thing… Only a monster would have done it. That human must be a monster.

Odd how fast that one can travel. Skirting through the bamboo… Lucky that no trap has been stumbled upon. Perhaps the human remembers the way whence it once trod? Wouldn't doubt it. I wouldn't doubt it. Probably trained for this mission. Most would have to. Few can hire such foolish people.

Just like them up there… Always the same. A smile on their face and a knife behind their back. A knife _in_ their back. Terrible, terrible. Hated it. Oh, what I would give to not have to remember those things. But if I did not remember, why would I stay?

Master tries to get me to accept, but she doesn't understand. She isn't rabbit. She is lunarian. Rabbits are not as good. Wasteful. Disposable. Good only if there is not something better to turn to. Oh yes, I remember well. Toyohime was fond of using her pet to do such things.

I remember. Damn intrigue. Sitting, waiting. Hours, days, weeks? Do not remember. Waiting for the one time that those who lined up against her. Voices of reason. Or voices of madness? Heh, too easy to take out. Heads go squish after nice lined up shot.

So tired of it, though. Hated it. Delightful. Wonderful. Terrible. Horrible. But make another head go squish, if the human doesn't come out. Human knows I can do it, doesn't it? Yes it does, yes it does.

I can smell you human… Smell the blood. Tripped over something, didn't you? No, would have heard that. Stupid human must have cut itself on something. Yes. I will take care of you shortly, human. Reisen will.

Just like other things. How many assassins have I shot? How many have I stabbed? Oh yes, there were plenty… There were plenty. After all, lunarians are so _pure_, aren't they? So perfect. They live forever unless you snuff their light like a star going supernova.

So tired of it. How many have I killed? Must have been hundreds. Thousands. Not that they count most of those. After all, most of us rabbits. More rabbits on moon than lunarians. And who cares about stupid little rabbits, only good for cannon fodder and their appeal?

Nobody does. Don't you know, human, none of them care about us. None of them cared about me. After all, I'm just a precious pet. Precious pet… But only precious because I am good at what I do. Good at sneaking, good at attacking, good at killing, good at being quiet.

Still, you try to hurt Eiren. She actually wants to help… She wants to help me… She took me away from them. Stole away. Much better than being the servant of another. Can do what I want. Even if it is stay up at night. So hard to sleep. If I sleep, I dream. If I dream, I remember. If I remember, I want to…

Why am I sharing? Stupid human, I will find you sooner or later. You cannot go far. I can hear your breath, however faint it is. You are not so quiet as you like to think you are. Then again, perhaps you know this, and merely hope? Hope is a damned foolish thing.

Hoped for ages. No help ever came. Had to help self. Other rabbits… Other rabbits did the same. Couldn't speak up. Why would they speak up? They'd just hurt themselves. No point, no _point_… We all knew it was time.

I wonder what your master hopes to accomplish human. Oh, I hear your breath hitching. Going to deny it, maybe? Or are you going to proudly boast who it is? I don't know which would be more pitiful. Probably the latter. If you must be an assassin, be a decent one instead of a human that loves to brag and boast.

Although, such people are always so _fun_ to take down. The greatest stress relief it is, you know. Just watching them pass by in front of you as you _slowly_ squeeze the trigger, painting their entrails over the wall and the brain on the ceiling.

Maybe I won't put yours up against the wall first. No no. You tried to hurt _innocents_. Master does not have anything to do with you, nor does the princess. If that shield is truly with you, I doubt it was willing. She is a princess, yes? Or maybe it is a fake. But Master does not seem to think it.

No matter. I will take care of you. …You know I can see better in the dark than you, human. I can smell better, I can hear better, I can taste better… I _will_ find you. Just one mistake, and I'll be on you in a flash. There is nothing that you can do and stop me, little human. For tonight, the rabbit is hunting.

Like the snap of the bamboo underneath your feet. Oh yes. Heard that plenty of times. Tewi loves playing tricks on me, after all. Like my old Master used to do. Yes, yes. So many bones, snapping just like a twig. It's not that hard, you know. Just a little twist, and they all fall right down, limp as an Earth rabbit's ear!

Only thing I wonder is what your fear smells like. Bad thing about being prey. We don't know how the fear of others smell. But tonight… Tonight you are prey. I am predator… I am the predator.

Master was a predator too. She didn't care about those under her. Everything was under her though; _everything_. But you know that… Stupid assassin. Why I speak? Wish I could not… Could not… Eiren been helping. You tried to take Eiren from me. You _will_ die.

I hear you clearly, human. So fast you try to run. Not fast enough. I know this forest. You know nothing. Amateur… How could an amateur have done this? How could one have broken into my home, Master's home, and ruined everything so easily? Reisen has been careless. Reisen shall not be careless again.

Aha! Stupid human finally been careless. Found one of Tewi's traps I see. Good. Love that little rabbit. Hate her too. But will love her for a little bit. Now, next, I will see what it is that you have been left…

Oh, poor little human. Caught your leg in the steel claw, didn't you. Be thankful, lest your foot treed upon a Bouncing Betty. Actually, you shouldn't be thankful. Now that means I get to send you on. Yes, yes… For Master, and for the princess.

Do not spout off your lies, human. You say that you did not try to do anything. However, it is so easy for a trained agent to say such a thing. Lies are easy… Oh so easy. Maybe it was just something planted in the back of your head. Pitiful thing, that. Not even being allowed you true purpose…

I would extend you my sympathies, but I have none. However, I believe I shall spare you this much, frightened little human. Stupid little assassin. Trying to take my Master away. Succeeding… The princess will heal herself, but Master may not. Too late; too late. You cannot go any farther.

Yet, I cannot take you back. Master would have preferred that. Master Eiren… But she may not be there. Or you may try again. Who knows what trickery you may have under those folds. What sorcery has been placed upon your body. A bomb, waiting to go off. Figuratively, or metaphorically.

I hate you, you know that? Forcing me to do this to you. There is no other choice… Even if you are a weak human. I am still a soldier, though. I choose whom I serve now. I… I will do my duty. Even if it means greater pain for me, I will still perform what I must.

Ah, recognize this, do you not? I am not some ancient youkai, human. I care not for the trivialities of fighting with swords or magic. My eyes may blind you with madness, but it does nothing to you. Then again… One would have to be mad to go so far as to attack my master. You _are_ mad by denying what is so obvious. What it is that you have done.

In the end, it is not with elegance or grace that I send you off. There is little point in crawling off or crying for help. Those with you do have the rabbits to deal with. And there are _so_ many…

In the end, you are just a mad dog. A dog that I am putting down so that you no longer hurt others. The shrine maiden would understand; after all, who would be so foolish to attack us? If not… I will accept my punishment. As long as my Master is ok, I am happy. …And if that is not the case, my Master must be avenged instead.

Then… Maybe I can sleep. Won't be able to sleep with peace. But I couldn't sleep at all with you still alive. No. But one single bullet will change that. Then I won't be worried about your eyes staring at me, haunting me. Shaking eyes… mad eyes. There… There will be no more eyes after this.

Be still, otherwise I may take more than one bullet. After all… I am a professional. I know how to make you die with one hit. It stands to reason that I know where to shoot in order to draw it out.

So be it. I have seven bullets… Let's see how long you live.


	18. Head of the Decadent Forest Ring

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! We here are on site with the oldest turtle in Gensokyo that is actually a turtle. However, even that is called into question by the various exploits that have been purportedly accomplished by both him and the various shrine maidens through Gensokyo's history. Is this ancient reptile more than meets the eye? Observation and questioning for the past five hours has proved this to be an obvious yes, as we have never met such a recalcitrant turtle that has such a majestic beard. We will get back to you upon any further updates, such as whether it shares that hair under its armpits or anywhere else._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Shh… Don't move much, little human. Don't move much at all. You were in a terrible, _terrible_ shape when I saw you. So much hurt and injury placed upon this poor body of flesh and bone. It is a wonder that you managed to survive at all.

No, you are safe. There is no one who wishes to kill you. Everything is safe… You are among friends. Or rather, a friend. Those who are with me are keeping an eye out until I can let you sleep some more. But first, I must ensure that your injuries are healing. It would be rather poor of me if I failed to do that, especially as you are in our circle.

Indeed, that rabbit did a number on your body… It is a sad thing, whatever she did. My, I would have hardly recognized you as a human if I did not have other means of telling. My sisters have been watching you, ever since you met one of us. We've been mightily intrigued by you.

Oh, the horror of what she did. There was much of your pale body that was bruised. Indeed, more than not was beaten and bashed until you looked as if your very skin had become a miasma. But do not worry. All of that is now gone… All of that.

Even your jaw has been restored to you. Quite the fatal hit that you took, to the face. Such a crude weapon… Why is it that they the others seek to tarnish what is beautiful with cold weapons of iron and fire? It is just the same as those on the outside, except that they are more honest in their falsity. The plastics and the other hideous things that are so unnatural, smoother than even the most tossed of pebbles. Fake beauty it is. Not something truly lovely.

Well, perhaps I am a bit obsessed. But the form of a living being is quite wonderful. Even if you aren't the most exciting of specimens, the sheer amount of hurt that you have recovered from… It would be miraculous, if it weren't by my hand.

It has been quite a while, if you must know. My powers may be thorough, but they take some time to have any sort of effect. Perhaps it has been a few days… Or perhaps it has been a few years. Time always _does_ pass funny when I am around. Even with all of my sisters, I cannot keep track of the wondrous, sublime flow. Then again, time is different for us than it is for you, little human. Isn't that right?

No no no. It is not yet that time. Not yet time for you to see. Your eyes are not quite done with their healing… I wouldn't want them to be damaged further, would I? Especially if you see me, or one of my sisters. The shock might be a bit too much for you to handle.

Ohoh… Would you like to know why that would be the case? Well, I don't really have to tell you… After all, I'm just here to help you. I am here to make you feel better. I am here to make you _better_. I don't ask for anything at all… Nothing except for you to relax and to let me speak to you. To let my words softly ring in your ears.

Yes, yes, good… Just relax. There's no one else here but the two of us. Well, yes, my sisters are here as well… But they are just the same as me. We are parts of a whole, not distinct and not separate. So for one of them to be here, it is just the same as if I were here. We are all the same, when it comes down to the specifics.

Now, don't wiggle too much now. If you do, you might injure yourself once more. I would not like it if such an _ugly_ thing was to happen. Such a terrible thing, having the bone fall out of socket or pierce through the healed skin. It's good to see you agree with me. Nod along, yes, just nod along… Follow the little light on the back of your eyelids. You needn't worry about anything else but my voice and whatever it is that I tell you.

Oh, tut tut. There you are worrying again. There is nothing to worry about, little human. So long as you are with me, there will never be anything else for you to worry about. After all, the rabbit could hardly find you in my home. No one can find you here, so deep in the forest. So deep that even the youkai do not dare penetrate into my domain.

Am I exaggerating? Perhaps. Or do I merely speak the truth, and you barely are capable of understanding? A little hiding hole, with the boundary protected by my own? I suppose I speak with words too large for your tired mind, and concepts too grand for its limited scope. I shouldn't trouble your conscience with such things. After all, the more I encourage you to speak, the harder it is for you to simply lay back and relax.

Maybe, instead, I will tell you what it is that I am doing here? That will allow your mind to rest easy as you simply watch the light and watch me. Listen to the wind as it flows along, and listen to my voice as it does just the same. Just go ahead and _ease_ off.

I'm so glad to find one like you. So weak and pitiful that you need what it is that I offer. After all, there are few that could do what it is that I do for you. And I'm afraid that the best one is not going to be helping you, little human. The magic that can be used to return your body to being alive and well… I can feel it lingering in your flesh. So crude, it was. But my help you will receive. There is a price, though. A small little fee that I would ask of you.

Oh, worry none about it. I've helped many others before. They may have complained about it at first, saying that it was too this or too that… Although, they never complain in the end. Everyone always enjoys it so, the transformation. To become healthy and whole… And then something else.

No, no, do not fret. Do not try to raise your body in an attempt to gaze about. You _are_ perfectly fine. Actually, you feel nice. …Isn't that right? Good, good… Just listen to me, dear. Let me work my magic on you. Just rest and let me talk. Then you will be healed, my friend. Then you will be whole.

Where to begin, though; where to begin. It isn't often that I have to speak to others for any length of time. Words may be eloquent, but at the same time they are insufficient. Unable to carry the meaning I so dearly wish to impart. There is more to speech than words, though. The slightest twitch of the ears or touch of the hair imparts more than anything your tongue would be capable of.

Oh, I suppose that would be a good place to start. I am not one of those youkai that live deep in the woods. No, they would not venture here. This is the home of my sisters and I. Just a small band of faeries that live deep in the forest: that is what we are. Nothing dangerous at all.

We are hardly the types to be pranksters, my friend. No, we are not that type of fairy. Of course, you wouldn't know it, but we are hardly related to those little things that flit around. The three small beads of light that live in the rafters of the shrine are nothing compared to us. Just immature children are what they are.

We would take them in, if we could do such a thing. It would be wonderful to add them to our ranks. To teach them the veracity of our story, our song… But those three are too fickle and too magical to join us. Just the same as the rest of the fairies, they are. Nothing good would come of them joining, just the same as if they were the other fairies that flit about this land.

You might say that, indeed. We are special, compared to the others. Faeries, fine and fickle we may be, but we still are high above those lesser beings who can barely hold themselves together or stay alive. They haven't the power… They haven't the strength to be something more.

Such a travesty of our kind, wouldn't you agree? It makes me… It makes me feel sorry for them. I would dearly wish to have them join and become one of us, but I cannot. I have tried in the past, but such an action always seems to backfire.

Too bad that even my sisters sometimes disagree. I remember this one… Oh, why did she go astray? Tell me, friend, does anything seem remiss in leaving this abode? You may not be able to see, but is the company not pleasant enough? Is the thought of staying with our sisters all the time so horrid that one would flit away as if they were a stray leaf on the breeze?

The poor dear probably had a great shock in her head. She hasn't been the same, not at all. Ever since the Yama spoke to her, she always was awkward about the rest of us. Until one day she just up and left, after saying the most dreadful of things.

Of course, friend! I do not see why she would leave either. After all, you've said it yourself. This is hardly something to rebel against. Nothing decadent at all. Just a little faerie doing her best to help a stranger who had the misfortune to anger a youkai fond of those ugly implements.

No matter. We will find her again, someday. And… And she will rejoin us. We will remind her of how beautiful this relationship is that we all share. There is nothing wonderful about running away from your family, is it? Leaving your sisters to be so sad… Why, if I didn't love her as if she were myself, there would be lots of things I'd like to do to her.

Not that I don't plan to do many things to her already. I will just have to heal her, as I am healing you. She is sick, my dear. Quite sick. Even after I gave her a form so wonderful compared to that ungainly one she once possessed… You would think that she would appreciate it more.

Oh, that little detail. There is no need to worry your little head over it none. It's just a tad bit of nonsense, and nothing to do with you. It is just a little procedure that I am going to have to do to her. A little talk and a little bit of spellwork. I am sure that I can persuade her of the righteousness of my argument.

Still on about that? …Oh, I see. Triggered something, didn't it? A memory? Familiarity? Something else? I wonder… You've met her. You've met my sister. Our sister. Do tell, sister. That would be such a wonderful gift to give us when you join our family.

Don't make me laugh too much, little friend. This involves you now. Of course, you were going to be involved before, but I wasn't to let you worry your pretty little head over it none. Now, though? I should be a bit more honest…

Well, of course I lied. We are fae, after all.

Now, sister, do calm down. This is something I have done time and time again. After all, where else could I have so many sisters, especially when I have no mother? At least, not a mother as a human like you would think. No. Instead, I have magic itself to bear me and sustain me. It is that which I am using upon you.

You see… I cannot truly heal you. I am no witch doctor or shaman. Instead, I am merely letting the magic within me flow onto you. I am letting it sink in, ever so slowly. It will eventually take a hold of your body… It will take hold of your ugly life.

Oh, don't disagree with me now. You've been doing so well, listening to my words and agreeing with whatever I said. Whatever you may have been before, you can be sure it was ugly. Slowly trodding upon the dreary mud just the same as the rest of your brethren… The rest of the humans. It is a wonder that you don't faint at the sight of something that is so much purer. So much more beautiful. So much better.

That's how I begat my sisters. They were but other poor dears that were lost in the woods all by themselves. Just like you, in fact. Lost with no way to go, and lost in their hearts. They don't know what they want, so I gave them direction. A map so that they would find their way out of their fortress of solitude, and deep into the forest with the rest of us. I gave them the same direction that I have, the direction you will have, and the direction everyone should aspire to have.

You _shall_ have it. The beauty that the sisters of mine all have. The unending energy that comes from magic. The power of the glamour, perhaps, shall be yours as well. All you need do is relax and let my magic take you away.

Then, you can join us every day. Months from now, you can frolic with the rest of us all of the time. Out in the forest, high above the trees… Dance with others who were once mortals such as yourself, and were given the gift of my very being. You will join us in our ring, and you will be happy. There will be nothing more that will bother you.

Do not worry, friend. Lily will take good care of you.

* * *

You have fallen at the hands of the moon rabbit **Reisen**, who delivered a grievous wound upon your body. Separated from your companions **Ruukoto**, **Koishi**, **Kikuri**, and **Elis**, you find yourself awake deep in the Forest of Magic and in the hands of **Lily the White**. With no other way to escape, you fall to her clutches, and are slowly transformed over months into one of her sisters.

**Lily En-**

* * *

What is that, sister to be? you hear something? Smell something? How odd. How quaint. You do not have our nose yet. You would not be able to tell anything is coming that I couldn't. That we couldn't. Do not trouble yourself anymore. It was hard enough to calm you earlier… Just be a good sister and stay…

What is it, sister? You smell it too? Something hideous floating along in the breeze, perhaps. Another concoction created by one of the magicians properly. Just wait and pass by. They cannot harm― Khu!

Oh dear. what was that? I just felt― Khaf khu! My poor throat… What is this? We can't get sick… We _can't_. …This is someone designed― Khak!

I can… I can see it now. Sisters, don't breathe, please don't. We can just get out of here… Get away from the damn― khef! Kha Khruu!

…Gas…


End file.
